To Belong
by Cool-Hanyou
Summary: KibaNaru Full summary in inside. In highschool everyone belongs somewhere. Sasuke's student council president.Kiba's top jock and Naruto's a...But in a school where homosexuality is rarely accepted what happens when Kiba wants a certain blonde.
1. Enter the Madness

To Belong

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanx.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's a….CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: Only pairing apparent at this point is KibaNaru if anyone has any suggestions please tell me.

Chapter1: Enter the Madness

Uzumaki Naruto hastily hurried out of the door to his house while vaguely hearing his father Iruka yelling at him for over sleeping _again_. He didn't pay it any mind because he knew Sasuke would give him a mouthful on his punctuality as well. But at least with Sasuke he could yell and curse back.

As he walked the short distance between his house and the curb he opened the door to Sasuke's new blue Corvette (cant think of anything better sorry TT) while said raven haired boy glared up at him with eyes as dark as coal burning with white hot rage. "Hehe G'mornin Sasuke…." The blond greeted weakly.

"Don't 'G'mornin Sasuke' me! Why is it that everyday I end up late because you're too much of a dobe to get up on time!?" he asked as he put the car in gear and began to drive off in the direction of their high school.

"Sorry, who stuck a stick up your ass today?" Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" Sasuke glared.

"Nothing!" Naruto grinned nervously.

"So I heard that you went to the guidance counselor the other day what did she say?" Sasuke asked.

"She said something about me joining a club or something because it would look good on my college applications. She also said I should do something that uses up all my extra energy." Naruto replied.

"So what are you gonna join?" Sasuke asked turning left into the school parking lot.

"I dunno yet but I think she has something in mind herself." Naruto said as Sasuke stopped the car and they both got out. "I'm supposed to meet with her after school today."

Walking toward the school they continued their conversation until they reached Naruto's locker, then they parted way. The late bell rang as Naruto opened his locker; he took a moment to shrug it off as he looked for his books. Naruto generally didn't care too much if he was late for first period. "If they wanted people to be on time they shouldn't have it so early in the fucking morning." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Yo Naruto let's hurry up and get to class. You know Mr.Hatake doesn't like it when we're later than him." Shikamaru said appearing just as he closed his locker.

"Yeah sure whatever, you just wanna get there so you can take your early morning nap….Plus there is like no way to be later than that pervert we call a teacher." Naruto replied.

"Yeah well like you said I wanna take my early morning nap so let's go." Shikamaru said tugging on Naruto's arm to get him to walk faster. They had almost reached there class when they came upon a crowd. By the way people were chanting fight they assumed that, well someone was fighting.

Naruto being the ever nosy one decided to look in on the fight. He squeezed past a few people until he was in front with a good view of the brawl. Naruto leaned over and asked a random student "Hey what is going on here?"

"Well I think the big guy found out that the other guy was like gay or bi or something. And apparently that guy is a notorious homophobe. Now he's beating the crap outta this guy." The student replied.

"Oh, what a bastard." Naruto said pretty loud.

"Do you have a problem with me you little shit?" The big guy apparently on the football team said to Naruto, turning his attention away from the boy he was currently beating to pulp.

"Yeah I do I think you're a stupid close-minded bastard who needs wake up to the twenty first century. Look around ain't too many of your kind left! You big dumb asshole!" Naruto said starting to get pissed off.

The big guy got pissed as well so swung at Naruto with a slow left hook. Naruto dodged it pretty easily before punching him in the gut. But he didn't see it coming when the big guy swung at him with his right hand. He succeeded in knocking Naruto to the floor. Right when Naruto was about to get and really get down to business he heard a voice say "Ok that enough break it up before I break you."

Naruto couldn't help but think he recognized that voice. As the crowd started to clear he saw just why the voice sounded so familiar to him to he turned his head to stare into the face of the number one jock at Konoha High (and his childhood friend) Kiba.

"Naruto?" Kiba looked at him quizzically. "What are you doing getting into fights you could've been suspended?"

"Kiba why are you here so early? I though you didn't start school until like second period?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah well I don't but I came early for a change. Good thing I did it looked like Carl (1) was just about clean your fucking clock." Kiba said.

"No way, I could have taken that idiot." Naruto shot back.

"Whatever you say Naruto." He said helping his friend up from the floor.

"Naruto you are so troublesome." Shikamaru said all of a sudden.

"Hehe sorry Shikamaru….Hey wait a minute what happened to you?"

"I couldn't get pass the crowd." He explained.

"So mind explaining to me why you were fighting Carl, of all people." Kiba asked.

"He's a bastard." Naruto said as if that explained everything.

"Well I knew that already. Do you mind being a little more specific?" Kiba replied.

"He was beating up on some kid because he found that he was gay." Naruto said.

"Oh." Kiba said with a blank face.

"By the way you play with that guy?!" Naruto asked a little astounded.

"Well yeah it's not like I can pick who goes on the team and who doesn't that the coaches job not mine." Kiba explained. (2)

"Some captain." Shikamaru muttered.

"Well anyway you two have to get to class so hurry up now." Kiba said pushing them a little.

"Ok stop pushing dog boy." Naruto shot back.

"I told you stop calling that a long time ago, Blondie!" Kiba yelled back.

"You know I never listen to you." Naruto said before stuck out his tongue immaturely and stomped off to class, with Shikamaru in tow.

As Naruto left Kiba couldn't help but stare at Naruto's retreating behind. When Naruto entered his class Kiba shook himself and walk off to his locker.

In class with Naruto

"It's nice of you to join us Mr. Uzumaki and Nara." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto said waving it off. He and Shikamaru took there usual seats in the back.

As Kakashi actually started _teaching,_ Naruto took out a random notebook and pen and started doodling random. Naruto was a pretty good artist. His room was full of drawings that he was so proud of; he hung them on the wall. His eyes became glazed over as he stopped focusing on his drawing and started thinking about what had happened this only a few minutes earlier. He thought about what a jerk that Carl guy was. He thought about homosexuality. Coincidently it got him thinking about his own sexuality. 'How do I feel about guys? Hm guess I never really thought about that. I guess Sasuke's a good looking guy but….Not he's not as hot as Kiba. I mean Kiba's got perfectly tanned skin, full lips, wash board abs….wait, when had I start noticing these things, especially about Kiba….. Does this mean I'm gay? And if I am do I like Kiba' Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Kakashi yelling at Shikamaru about sleeping in class.

He looked down at his notebook which he had still been absent mindedly drawing in. He noticed that the drawing was of a young man not only that the young man was KIBA! He had no time to react for the bell for second period had rung.

He and Shikamaru headed for the art room. "Yeah art my favorite subject." Shikamaru said in monotone.

"Hey don't diss it's the only subject I get an A in." Naruto retorted.

"Yeah but it's the only subject Chouji and I flunk at horribly." Shikamaru grimaced.

"Speaking of Chouji where, is the big oaf?" Naruto asked.

"He stayed home today something he ate I think." Shikamaru replied.

"Hm maybe we should go see him after school." Naruto mused aloud.

"Maybe." Shikamaru said. As they finally entered the art room the late bell rang signaling for class to start.

As their teacher Kurenai (3) began to speak "Ok class today I'm gonna let you craw whatever you want but I do want you to turn it in."

Naruto and Shikamaru walked straight to their usual seat, right in between Kiba and Shino. "Hey Kiba, Shino what's up." Naruto greeted his friends.

Shino nodded in response while Kiba said "Hey idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot dog boy!" Naruto replied raising his voice a little.

"You're both so troublesome." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"So how was first period?" Kiba asked starting to drawing something incomprehensible as of yet.

"Why are you asking me like I pay attention?" Naruto replied in a teasing manner.

Kiba laughed slightly at this. "Oh and by the Naruto stay away from Carl trust me he's trouble and you don't wanna go there." Kiba said in a suddenly serious tone.

"Why do you care so much?" Naruto asked looking Kiba straight in the eye. As their eyes locked Naruto saw emotions in Kiba's eyes. He saw concern, slight annoyance and something else he couldn't identify.

"Naruto I just….don't wanna see you hurt because I'm your friend." Kiba replied voice suddenly soft. Naruto noticed that he had said the last word with a bit of difficulty, as if he didn't want to admit it.

"Ok Kiba if you care so much, I'll try to stay away from him." Naruto said looking away suddenly.

He turned back to his drawing and so did Kiba with some reluctance. 'Kiba has really cute eyes." Naruto mused. He shook his head. 'Even if I like Kiba that way he'd never think of me like that…." He thought to himself his face suddenly turning grim.

Shikamaru noticed this and asked "Hey Naruto what's up with you?"

"N-Nothing really." Naruto looked away.

"You sure cuz your drawing is well a little weird…." Shikamaru replied raising a black eye brow.

Naruto took this time to focus on his drawing. It was a bunch of squiggly lines. He blushed in embarrassment as he erased it and started over.

"So what are you drawing?" Kiba asked, and Naruto could feel his breath on his neck as he was peeking over his shoulder.

He shivered a little and said "Kiba you're a little too close." Though something told him to shut up and enjoy the moment. "And I don't really know what I'm drawing right now."

"Well you have about twenty minute to draw something. Me I'm done already!" Kiba replied grinning widely.

"Well good for you." Naruto glared playfully as he stuck out his tongue at Kiba.

They all laughed together Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, even Shino.

(After School in the Guidance Counselor's Office)

"So have you thought about what I said the other day?" the guidance counselor, Shizune asked.

"Yeah and I guess it wouldn't be too bad to have at least one extra curric. on my college application." He sighed in defeat. Truthfully he didn't want to do anything after school but after she had called Iruka, Iruka had said he was doing it whether he liked it or not.

"Well it good to hear you say that because you might be a bit surprised at the club I picked for you to join." Shizune said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked skeptically, raising his eye brow.

"Well you see every other club in the school was already full so there was only this one club left for you to join." She said twiddling her thumb.

"Yeah so what is it already?" Naruto yelled just a slight bit annoyed.

"I want you to try cheerleading." She said pretty bluntly

Naruto stared her for about half a second before he completely burst into hysterical laugher. "You (chuckle) have (cackle) got to be (giggle) kidding." He keeled over out of the chair he was sitting in.

"No I'm not kidding Naruto I want you to take up cheerleading." And she actually said it with a straight face.

Naruto stopped laughing his face suddenly turned totally serious "You're serious?" She only nodded. "Are you crazy? I'll be like the laughing stock of the whole school. I'll be even less popular than the guy who got caught with his hand in his pants on video at the last football game! (Gross :P) " Naruto yelled.

"Cheerleading will be good for you. It'll take care of all that extra energy you always seem to have." Shizune replied.

"But…." He almost protested before Shizune said.

"No but your father has agreed that you will do it." She said triumphantly.

Naruto sat there wide eyed, mouth agape before his face slowly went grim.

End of Chapter

Hey guys tell me what you think k? I'm really nervous about this one. It's my first KibaNaru and this idea has been in my head for awhile so I really hope anyone who reads it will be interested in it. :D if any of my former readers have read this tell me what you think its always fun hearing from including new readers as well. Lol ja ne for now. By the way any error will be fixed tomorrow so don't mind them too much unless there's something totally incomprehensible in here then tell me.

1 Sorry about the cliché name but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment

2 Not big on football or anything so I don't know how it works I'm more of a basketball person :P

3 Why Kurenai as the art teacher I dunno either it kinda just popped into my head


	2. The Beggining of Want

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanx.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's a….CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: Only pairing apparent at this point is KibaNaru if anyone has any suggestions please tell me.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Want

"Naruto come out of there, NOW!" a fuming strawberry blond haired girl screamed.

"No! I'm not coming out of here looking like this." Naruto replied from the other side of the door.

"But I bet you look really cute." Ino cued from her position right next to Sakura.

"Yeah well that's easy for you to say it's socially acceptable for you to wear a fucking skirt!" Naruto yelled.

"Just come out Naruto, please." Sakura pleaded.

"Why do I have to wear this anyway?" Naruto asked his voice turning weak.

"Because that's all we have. You'll have to wear it until we get a boy uniform." Ino said feeling slight sympathy for him. But she couldn't help but let a perverted smirk creep upon her features as her inner gay boy fan girl came out, especially as she thought about how cute Naruto would look in a skirt.

Slowly they heard the door creak open as they saw one pale ocean blue eye peer out at them. Before they could say anything the door flew open and Naruto revealed himself to the rest of the cheer squad.

All their eyes lit up with stars as they eyed Naruto in the green and white Konoha cheerleading uniform. He looked really cute to them, but he felt silly and feminine. The uniform looked too right on him especially since he had oddly smooth legs making him seem to have 'lady legs' according none other than one Shikamaru Nara. Naruto sighed when he had realized that most of what his friend had said had been true.

"Can you all stop staring now?" Naruto asked red as a tomato in the face. "Let's hurry up and get this stupid practice over with!" he practically yelled. On his way to the gym where they would be practicing he was cursing Shizune's name.

As the rest of the squad followed him to the gym he couldn't help but think their eyes were on him like a hawk. 'God I hate this so fucking much.' He thought as slammed the gymnasium door open bursting in, in a fit of rage. He deadpanned when he realized that the boys' basketball team had been practicing there.

His eyes grew wide as the other boys in the room looked at him. At first all was silent, no one made a sound, but soon after laugher ensued. All on the team save for Kiba were cracking up on the floor as Naruto's face turned bright red from the embarrassment he was currently experiencing. He couldn't remember a day when he been any more embarrased than he was now.

"Hey fag boy get the fuck out of our gym!" he heard a semi-familiar voice yell at him with hate.

"Carl, man shut the fuck up!" Naruto heard Kiba yell back.

"Kiba, why are you always defending that little fudge packer?!" Carl replied.

"Look if I have to tell you again to leave Naruto alone I'll kick your ass myself!" he shouted. All the boys went silent again as they turned to look at Naruto, only he wasn't there. "Naruto….?" Kiba asked looking around for his friend.

* * *

Naruto was currently in the boys' locker room, sitting on a bench seething. 'Why me, dammit? I don't even want to do this stupid cheerleading shit! But I can't quit because Iruka said I have to stick with it, fuck. They were all laughing at me, not that I really care but I would just rather not be the center of attention. (Pardon the ooc) But Kiba didn't laugh at me.' That thought made Naruto smile slightly. Kiba was always so kind to him, of course he could be a jerk when he wanted to be but then again who isn't? It made him happy that Kiba had stood up for him. It also made him happy to see that Kiba had been bare-chested during the practice.

A smirk grew on Naruto's face before he heard someone come into the locker room. "Naruto?" he heard Kiba call his name.

"Yeah I'm here." Naruto replied revealing himself to the other occupant of the locker room. They were all alone in the locker room with Naruto still sitting in the cheerleading uniform.

"Why did you disappear like that?" Kiba asked.

"I didn't feel like being bothered by that Carl bastard." He said simply.

"Naruto I had your back you know." Kiba said looking a little bit frustrated. "Did you really think I was gonna let him do anything to you?"

Naruto who had been looking Kiba straight in the eye suddenly found that his eyes were drifting down to stare at Kiba's tanned, sweat drenched, perfectly toned chest. He blushed and looked away. He finally answered "I-I know you had my back, and you weren't gonna let Carl do anything but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" Kiba asked in response. He stepped a little bit closer giving Naruto a perfect view his wash board abs. Naruto studied the taller boys abdomen, unable to look away.

'So…sexy.' Naruto thought. Still not answering Kiba he noticed that Kiba's shorts hung very low on his hips showing the perfectly sculpted abs dipping into the thin material of the shorts, leading to his lower regions. He looked on spotting small, dark, curling hairs around Kiba's navel trailing down to Kiba's… 'Oh my god I gotta get outta here!' Naruto yelled to himself on the inside.

With that in mind he stormed out of the locker room, leaving Kiba back there in the locker room wondering what the hell had gotten into his friend. No matter how hard he tried Kiba couldn't help but think that Naruto looked really cute in that skirt. Shaking his head Kiba took a glance at the watch on his wrist, it said that practice was about to end anyway so he decided to go shower now. Stripping himself of his clothes and putting them in his locker he walked to the shower. He took a quick shower really just to get the smell of sweat off his body. He walked back to his locker nothing covering his body, and he grabbed a towel out of his locker and began to dry off.

Naruto walked the halls of the practically empty school. It was after school and hardly anyone was there. "Damn Kiba and his sexy body to hell." Naruto muttered as he just now realized two things. One being that he had gotten a freaking hard on from looking at and thinking about Kiba's body. Two being that he'd left his clothes back in the locker room, meaning that he would have to go back and get them.

Making an abrupt about face he made his way back to the locker room. Again bursting in without thinking he barged right in on Kiba drying off. Currently Kiba had been drying his hair meaning that everything else was left in plain sight.

Eyes growing wide, face turning pink, mouth hanging agape Naruto tried to form coherent words yet the only thing he could manage was "K-K-K…." before he passed out where he stood.

Kiba who had been staring at Naruto quizzically suddenly found himself panicking and rushing over to Naruto. "Naruto?!" While on the outside he was worried on the inside he was smirking at the fact that his body had that effect on Naruto.

End of Chapter

Ok this was a really short chapter. But I can assure that it's only a one time thing. I never write chapters this short but just this once I am. Will update soon. Truthfully I didn't want to stop here but for reasons I can't explain I have to. - Don't all attack me at once! Lol anyway reviews would be highly appreciated and motivating. Ja Ne for now.


	3. Realization

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanx.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's a….CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru

Chapter3: Realization

"Ugh my head…where am I?" Naruto asked as he took a look around. He noticed that he was in his bed at home. His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened.

_Flashback_

"_What happened?" Naruto said aloud as he woke up in the nurse's office. _

"_You're in the nurse's office. You passed out. Lucky for you this young man was there to bring you here." The nurse said smiling and pointing to Kiba._

"_Naruto you ok?" Kiba asked concerned laced into his words._

_"Yeah I guess." Naruto said. But his eyes bulged out as recalled why he had passed in the first place. 'I saw Kiba…naked! I'm not complaining but how am I supposed to look him in the eye now? This is just great now everything is gonna be all awkward. Dammit I really don't need this right now!'_

"_Naruto?" Kiba asked suddenly, next to him._

"_Yeah Kiba?" Naruto replied confusion written across his face as Kiba got closer to him._

"_Did you get a good look?" Kiba whispered in his ear smirking deviously. Again Naruto's face went beat red as his eyes widened and his mouth hung open and it happened again….he passed out._

End of Flashback

"So I passed out twice? God I'm such a wimp!" he chastised himself. He got out of bed. He looked over to the clock on his dresser it read that it was six-thirty in the evening. He sighed as he walked out of his room and down stairs into the kitchen where he was sure Iruka would be cooking dinner.

"Hey dad!" Naruto called to him.

"Hey Naruto. Are you feeling alright? I had to come get you from school they said you passed out twice." Iruka asked worried.

"Yeah I feel better now, I guess I was just really tired or something." He lied

"Ok if you say so." Iruka said leaving it at that. He finished cooking dinner and starting setting the table. Naruto sat down in his favorite chair, but then noticed something Iruka had cooked extra and was setting an extra plate at the table.

"Uh what's the extra food for?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"We have a dinner guest coming this evening and I want you to be on your best behavior, Naruto" he said sternly.

"Whatever." Naruto said waving it off as nothing. Just then the doorbell had rung. Iruka beamed suddenly and rushed over to the door, Naruto guessed it was to greet whatever guest they were having for dinner. Naruto didn't even wait for the others to sit at the table to start eating, some may view it as impolite but then again nobody ever said that Naruto was polite.

As he continued chewing down he stopped instantly as he turned to see who the dinner guest was. "No way...Mr. Hatake! What the hell are you doing here." He exclaimed not really caring that his mouth was still full of food.

"Ruka-chan invited me." He said as if that explained everything.

"Ruka-WHAT!" Naruto asked, quite piercingly.

"Naruto calm down before you choke on something." Iruka said to his son.

"How can I that GUY just called you chan?" now he was yelling.

"Are you upset about the fact that he's a guy or because I'm dating him?" Iruka asked.

"Well I guess the dating part he's my freaking teacher for God's sake!" he said his voice getting just a bit softer.

"Well outside of school don't even think of me as a teacher, I'm just Kakashi." Kakashi replied.

Naruto snorted at that "Shit, I don't even think of as a teacher inside of school." And at that he laughed a little.

"What so funny all of a sudden?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't get me wrong you're a great teacher but you're a lazy ASS!" Naruto broke in a fit of laugher. Kakashi soon joined but only opted to chuckles as it was a joke it his expense after all.

"So are you ok with this Naruto?" Iruka asked face suddenly serious.

"Yeah whatever, if it makes you happy to be with this bum then I guess I can deal with it." Naruto waved it off as nothing and soon went back to his food. "Just do me a favor next time you start dating one of my teachers make sure he's sane first, oh and not a sex depraved pervert." He added.

"Hey I take offense to that, I am not sex depraved!" Kakashi said.

"Ew ew ew I did not need to know that, like seriously keep shit to yourself dude!" Naruto grimaced, Iruka and Kakashi laughed slightly. With that their dinner was finished in a relatively comfortable silence.

Naruto had gone up to his room while Kakashi and Iruka chose to stay down stair and watch movies. Naruto had some thinking to do now. He walked in and sat on his bed not even bothering to turn the light; he walked to his computer desk and disconnected his ipod so that he could listen to it. He turned it on scrolling to his favorite play list.

He walked over and flopped down his bed. He laid his hand over his eyes and began to contemplate everything that had been happening lately.

He thought about how now he got turned on by his best friend. He thought about what it might be like to have Kiba as a boyfriend or was lover the term they used? As he kept on meditating on the subject he thought about all the possible things that could happen. He knew that dating a guy could have a few negative side effects. That thought made him sad in a way, why did people have to be such assholes. People who discriminate against others because of who they dated need to get a life or maybe get bent. But then he didn't care what he had to go through if he could be with Kiba. Why? Because…."Because I love the big oaf…."

He continued to ponder this he hadn't once thought that maybe Kiba didn't want him that way. But then it hit him what if he really didn't? That would totally crush Naruto. 'Now that I think about it let's be serious, why _would _he want me? I'm short, lazy, and sometimes a totally idiot. So why…why do I still want him if I know he could never love me the way I do him?' Naruto let a single silent tear trail out of his eye. "If only…." Naruto gasped at this word if, he realized that as long as there was an if he had a chance right? If could be his shining hope. "But I want to tell him…my feelings" he muttered.

'But if I do that and he turns me away then the little hope I have now will be lost. Is it worth it?' he reflected on that for awhile and came to the sudden conclusion that it was worth it, if Kiba accepted. 'I think I wanna tell him soon, maybe….tomorrow!' and with that he cheered up.

Just then a call went through on his cell. He pulled one of the ear buds out of his ear. His eyes widened as he saw that the number and picture it flashed was Kiba's he eagerly answered it "H-hey." He stammered and inwardly smacked himself for it.

"_Naruto! Are you finally ok?" _Kiba's deep voice rang in the phone.

"Uh yeah I guess I'm ok? Say Kiba what are you doing tomorrow after school?" Naruto asked.

"Probably fending off groupies as is my usual tradition for Valentines day." Kiba said, sighing with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"V-Valentine's Day?" Naruto asked sudden realization flooding through him. He looked over to the calendar on his wall to check the date, yes in fact tomorrow was February fourteenth!

"_Why do you ask Naruto" _Kiba asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow, you know like hang out or something." He replied nervously.

"_Yeah that'd be great!"_ Kiba said all too excited.

"Great we can take your car!" Naruto said, now totally happy.

"_Hey do you think I could stay the night tomorrow, since it is Friday?" _Kiba asked.

"Yeah sure, I know Iruka wouldn't mind." Naruto replied.

"_Well see you tomorrow shorty!" _Kiba said.

"I told you to stop calling me that a long time ago!" Naruto yelled.

"_I can't help it you're so short!" _Kiba laughed.

"We can't all be over a million feet tall." Naruto said pouting slightly.

"_Anyway I gotta go Naruto." _Kiba said still laughing slightly.

"Ok then, asshole." Naruto answered back before he heard Kiba hung up, and his phone flash call ended.

He sighed as his eyes slowly shut. He let sleep come over him as he hoped for delightful dreams. As a fleeting thought he sighed "You know Kiba has a really sexy body."

End of Chapter

Ok I know yall all probably hate me now. I know I said no more short chapters but I have to go soon so I'm gonna leave it at that. But I make up for it by updating really soon kk :) If anyone wants to be a beta for this I'd be happy to give you the job lol. But any errors I'll try to fix soon k. Ja Ne for now I think. -


	4. Fussing Hormones

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanx.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's a….CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru if you guys have any suggestion on pairings I'm all ears.

Chapter 4: Fussing Hormones

The next day during first period, Naruto found himself again not paying attention to Kakashi. He was too busy thinking of his 'date' with Kiba. 'Well I can't really call it a date since we're not going out. Hopefully after this we will be but….." Naruto who had drawing in his infamous notebook looked down to find that he had drawn another picture of Kiba.

But there was something different about this drawing, in this particular drawing Kiba was….Again Naruto found that he had no time to react as the bell ring signaling the end of class.

"Come on, Naruto." Shikamaru called. He obediently walked along side his friend. "So what's this I hear about you and Kiba going out on a date after school?" he asked teasingly.

"Hey it's not a date!" Naruto quickly retorted.

"Oh really? If it's not a date why are you two going out alone on a Friday night?" Shikamaru smirked. They continued walking toward the art room.

"It's not a date." Naruto said with his voice soft now blush slowly covering his face.

"Maybe not, but you want it to be." Shikamaru replied, smirking to no end. Naruto had no time to reply as they entered the room and was instantly greeting Kiba yelling a loud 'Hey guys!'

"H-hi Kiba." Naruto said his face was red, and for some reason he found that he couldn't look Kiba in the eye right now. 'Geez what's wrong with me? It's just Kiba. Even if I have realized I love him…it shouldn't be this hard to talk to him. God I need to get laid.'

"Naruto you ok?" Kiba asked raising an eye brow. 'Why is he so flustered?' Kiba asked himself inwardly. 'Although I must admit he is too cute when he's blushing.' Shikamaru and Naruto sat down as Kurenai began to give out instruction.

"So Kiba I'll tell you in gym what I have planned for today, 'k?" Naruto said.

"Sure but why can't you just tell me right now?" Kiba replied.

"Because a certain friend of ours can't mind his own business." Naruto said to Kiba even though his gaze was solely on Shikamaru at the moment.

"Who me? Why I would never eavesdrop on your little date plans, frankly I'm offended." Shikamaru said while trying to pull the most hurt face he could, unfortunately the façade was ruined by his constant laughing.

"I told you it's not a date!" Naruto yelled, drawing attention to him. The teacher looked back at him incredulously. "Sorry!" he said scratching the back of his head as people went back to doing their work.

"Shikamaru, how did you even find out about it? We just decided to do this like yesterday? And even then it was late at night." Kiba said to his still hysterically laughing friend. Truth was that Iruka had eavesdropped on Naruto's phone conversation, as soon he heard, he called Shikamaru. The two had been trying to get Kiba and Naruto together for along since they both saw before either one of them. Currently this was their fifth month of failed attempts.

"Oh your friend has his ways, he has his ways…" Shikamaru snickered after that. Naruto and Kiba both sighed it was obvious that Shikamaru wasn't going to give a direct answer.

"Well anyway it's not a date." Kiba said eyes only showing the slightest bit of sadness.

"Yeah but you want it to be don't you?" Shikamaru smirked. While Kiba turned back to his work not giving him a reply. As class went on the group of friends continued to joke around Shikamaru occasionally going back to the subject of their 'date' but other than that it was a pretty normal class. The bell rang signaling the end of second period.

_At Fifth Period Gym_

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino all entered and greeted Sasuke who had already arrived. They all began undressing, Naruto being the ever quick finished dressing for gym in record time, while others were just not starting to take off their shirts. He couldn't help it when Kiba had taken off his shirt reveal his godly torso. As usual Kiba played around in the locker room, laughing, joking, and everything else before finally going to finish changing. Naruto glanced around to see that most of the other had already gone the only ones left were Kiba, Sasuke, (who always took forever as well) and himself.

"Hey Naruto why haven't you gone out already?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh I guess I just zoned for a moment that's all!" he quickly replied, he turned his gaze away from Sasuke's to let his eyes rest on the sight of a pale toned chest. His face heated as he walked out of the locker room into the huge gymnasium. His classmate had all already lined up for role call. As the teacher reached his name replied 'here' monotone. By this time Kiba and Sasuke had come out as well.

"Ok today we'll be playing some good old fashion SOCCER!" their gym teacher Gai yelled so that everyone in the gym could hear. He assigned teams and set up the goals. "Teams one and three get on the field everybody else on the bleachers." Gai yelled.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino all filed onto the bleachers. They sat and watched as the game started Kiba of course was on team one and automatically took the lead in the game. Naruto watched intently as his desired lover ran up and down the field dominating the entire game. What Naruto wouldn't do to have Kiba dominate him that way! Perverted images began to flood his mind. Visions of Kiba doing all sorts of things to his tan, teenaged body caused his real body to react.

"Hey Naruto, nice boner you've got there." Shikamaru smirked to pointing Naruto's obvious erection. Gym shorts aren't the best for concealing things like that.

"Shit." Naruto muttered as he took a few deep breaths. Soon the boner was gone or at least faded enough for it to not be noticeable.

"You must really want him." Shikamaru almost whispered. Naruto was shocked, mouth left agape.

"How…how?" Naruto stuttered.

"Eh I calls 'em like I sees 'em." He said before he began laughing.

"You are such an ass!" Naruto pouted. "So if you knew how come you said anything, or ask me about or something?" Naruto said quietly.

"How could I when you didn't even know yourself?" Shikamaru replied with a wistful smile upon his lazy features.

"…..so you're cool with it then?" Naruto asked timidly, he didn't want to lose one his best friends.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him. He turned his head toward him just in time to see Naruto glomp him. "Naruto get off!"

"Sorry, I'm just glad you accept it." Naruto said getting up off of Shikamaru.

Just then the game was over, Kiba's team had won of course. He was now walking over to them. He climbed up the bleachers and sat next to Naruto. The sweat he was covered in made his body glisten.

"So what did you guys think do I rock or what?" Kiba grinned at the rest them.

"Yeah you were great!" Naruto was quick to say.

"Meh you were _ok_." Shikamaru replied, teasingly.

"Hater." Kiba replied pouting a little. Shino and Shikamaru's teams were called leaving Kiba and Naruto alone. "So uh Naruto you never told me what you had planned for us to do after school." Kiba said it was then that Naruto had noticed just how Kiba was. He was so close that he could feel the warmth of his breath against his neck.

"Um well I was thinking we could get a bite to eat head over to the movie and see that new movie we wanted to see and then go back to my house and just chill for the rest of the night." Naruto blushed not looking Kiba straight in the eye.

"Sounds like a plan!" Kiba smiled, really happy that he was going to be alone with Naruto for the rest of the night. He had decided early this morning that today would be the day that he made his move.

"So pick me up from the gym after your last class k?" Naruto asked happily.

"Why at the gym?" Kiba asked.

"Ugh stupid cheerleading practice." He shivered.

"Oh yeah, why did you sign up for it if you didn't wanna do it?" Kiba queried slightly laughing.

"I didn't that damn Shizune did it!" Naruto yelled.

"Take it easy. Beside isn't Shizune like your cousin or something she probably just thought it was best." Kiba replied trying to soothe his friend.

"Cousin or not she should mind her own damn business." Naruto replied.

"I don't see what the big deal is I think you look cute in that skirt." Kiba said not realizing that he had said it aloud.

"WHAT!?" Naruto exclaimed right before Gai blew his whistle.

"Alright hit the showers!" he yelled.

As everyone went to the locker room, Naruto tried to figure out what is was that Kiba has said to him. He didn't at all care about the fact that he didn't get to plat today. 'He said I was cute…' he thought before he smiled. 'Maybe telling Kiba I love him won't be as bad as I thought…' with that final thought he went to change.

_9TH In the Gym_

"Naruto! Guess what?" Sakura bounded up to him as soon as he walked into the gym.

"You got me a boy's uniform!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

"Who told you?" She said with disappointment shining in her eyes.

"You mean you really did get one!" Naruto said true happiness playing on his face. 'Now even though I have to be a cheerleader at least I don't have to wear a fucking skirt!' Naruto thought jumping for joy. "Ok where is it?" he asked.

"Right here!" Sakura showed him the uniform he looked at it for a moment and blinked a couple of times.

"Well okay let's get to practice, shall we?" he said bouncing off to the locker room to change. He put on the white shirt that said Konoha in green bold letters, and the white pants which he kinda thought made his butt look big. He finished changing and went back out to the gym. He and the rest of the squad went over the cheers, stretched and practiced all the other things cheerleaders do. (Sorry don't know much about it :p) Practice flew by quickly at least for Naruto.

Soon Kiba was there to pick him so they could go. "Hey Naruto you ready?"

"Yeah sure let's get the hell outta here!" Naruto called back as he again headed to locker room the change back into his normal clothes.

Once he was finished they headed for Kiba Black Caviler. "So where do you wanna eat Naruto?"

"Hmm….haven't thought about it, you pick" he replied, and cursed himself for not thinking ahead.

"How about that new restaurant they just open down by the beach?" Kiba suggested.

"Sure I here they have fish in the wall!" Naruto replied.

"Where the hell did you hear something stupid like that?" Kiba said turning on the radio and laughing a bit.

"The most reliable source for rumors and gossip there is: Ino." Naruto smiled at him.

"Oh well I guess since it came from Ino's mouth it has to be true." Kiba said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"And you know this." Naruto replied before he laughed. He shut as 'On the Hotline' Pretty Ricky played on the radio. "Oh I love this song!" (Well really that's me but whatever -) he chimed sing along with the song.

Kiba continued driving not saying anything more as he liked the song too but he opted not to sing along. They soon reached the restaurant as the song ended. They exited the car and entered the restaurant it was pretty empty but only because it was still early in the day. Pretty soon it would be full of people with their Valentines looking for a romantic evening.

They were seated quickly the waitress came take their orders after they decided they were ready. Naruto noticed something about her, something he didn't like she was checking Kiba out. He glared at her as she went to get their order filled. Kiba noticed his stared and asked "Hey what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He replied smiling a little too sweet. Kiba knew that smile and it always meant Naruto that was up to something bad. They talked for awhile, waiting for the waitress to come back. When she did she had their orders. She sat the food down in front of them; with a polite "Enjoy your meal!" she turned to leave but before even took one step Naruto had tripped and she landed face first on the floor.

"Oops my bad." He smiled down at her. She glared before gritting her teeth and going back to work.

"Naruto what was that all about?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow while trying not to burst into laugher.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto as his gaze fell on his food. He picked up his steak knife and began cutting his, well steak. He cut it vigorously letting out his tit bit of anger.

"Naruto calm down before you…"

"Ow dammit!" Naruto cut his finger with the knife.

"Geez you're an idiot." Kiba sighed he grabbed Naruto's finger and brought it to his mouth and began sucking on it.

"Kiba what are you?" Naruto tried to ask before Kiba said shut up. His face burned his finger was sucked on a little more before Kiba wrapped a piece of torn cloth, which he tore off his shirt, around the wound. He surrendered Naruto's finger back to him. "T-Thanks." Naruto muttered his face still burning from the blush. He quickly began devouring his food, and so did Kiba. They finished eating. Naruto called for the check and the waitress went to get it, she came back and left it on the table again with a polite "Have a nice day" again Naruto tripped her. She didn't reply this time either.

"I got this Kiba." He said taking out his money only leaving enough to cover the bill, no tip at all.

They left the restaurant. "Hey you wanna go down to the beach for a minute?" Kiba asked suddenly. Naruto nodded in excitement. They walked the short distance between the restaurant and the beach. When they got their only a few couples were their watching the waves peacefully.

They sat down on the cold sand in a companionable silence. Both of them were just content being in the company of the other. They sat there watching the water neither realizing that they had let the day passed them. By the time they were broken of the water's magic spell night had fallen.

Naruto being the first to notice nudged Kiba to alert him. But then found that Kiba and drifted off to sleep. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep….' Naruto mused. It broke his heart wake him. "Hey Kiba wake up!" he said loudly.

Kiba eyes shot open. "When did it get so dark?"

Naruto simply shrugged, and as soon as he did he felt a cold droplet of water hit his face. Second later rain poured down in top of them and the rest of the beach goers. "Shit!" Naruto yelled getting up and making a mad dash for Kiba's car. Kiba soon followed suit.

By the time they reached the car they were both soaked. "Hey uh how about we just skip going to the movie?" Kiba suggested, grinning looking like a drown puppy.

"Sure." Was Naruto's only word of response. They reached Naruto's house shortly. They rushed into the house, after Kiba grabbed his bag out of the trunk.

"Hey Dad I'm back!" Naruto yelled, when he got no response he figured he was out somewhere. Kiba went to put his things in Naruto's room. Naruto followed wanting to change out of the wet soggy clothes.

Kiba reached the room and put his things by the bed, he turned around to find that Naruto was stripping, he already down to his boxers. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't pry his eyes away as Naruto slipped out of his last article of clothing.

Sensing eyes on him Naruto turned only to see that Kiba had been staring at him "Ugh what the hell? Why are you staring at me you pervert!?" He yelled.

"Why the hell are you changing right in front of me?" though on the inside he thinking that Naruto had a really cute little tanned body.

"Well excuse me for thinking that I should be able to change in my own room without being watched by a pervert!" Naruto replied.

"Well I can't help it!" Kiba yelled not realizing what he was saying.

"What? What do you mean you can't help!?" Naruto queried, not really mad more like curious.

"I mean…..ugh I don't know what I mean!" Kiba found that he didn't really know what to say. It was hard to think when Naruto was standing naked right in front of him. "Look Naruto…." He began striding toward the blond. Even though he was really nervous the shorter of the two stood his ground. "There something I've wanted to tell you, for a long time." Naruto nodded not really sure where this was going. Kiba was so close now; they were only but a few inches away from each other. "It's just I don't know how to put it into words."

"Uh-huh." Naruto nodded again.

'Now or never.' Kiba thought as he pulled Naruto to his still soaked body and planted his lip softly against Naruto's. Naruto eyes were wide but soon closed as he accepted the kiss. But just as quickly as it had started it had ended.

Kiba pulled away quickly. "What I'm trying is that, I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." He muttered lowly. Kiba wouldn't meet the blonde's eyes, too ashamed of himself. He waited for the rejection that was sure to kill him.

But it never came. Instead he felt warm but still wet arms wrap around his neck and pull him into a warm kiss. Naruto broke it said softly "I love you too, Kiba Inuzuka." He smiled before Kiba kissed him fiercely on the lips. Kiba forced his way into Naruto's mouth as his hands were eager to explore the smooth wet skin.

Somehow they both ended up naked on the bed. Kiba quickly attacked Naruto's neck with fierce bites, licks, and kisses. Naruto's moans resonated throughout the room as Kiba continued his advancement. By now they were both completely hard, standing erect between their bodies.

"Kiba I think we're moving a little fast." Naruto pleaded as Kiba caressed his member gingerly.

"Why? You love me don't you?" Kiba asked.

"Y-yeah but" Naruto tried to say before

"Then relax let me take control. I promise you won't be disappointed." He smirked licked between the legs right above his cock and get a moan from the blond. He lapped a little at the head of Naruto dick, before he took it completely into his mouth. He soon felt small tanned hands bury themselves into his brunette locks. "Ah Kiba!" That's when he went crazy sucking vigorously on flesh in his mouth. He felt Naruto coming close and stopped abruptly much to Naruto's disappointment.

"Don't worry Naruto you'll get your release but not without me." He muttered lowly before he nibbled on Naruto's ear a little.

"Kiba I…"

"Want me to fuck you?" Naruto turned his red face away from Kiba's as he nodded slowly. "Hmph." Kiba smirked as he rose up and draped Naruto legs over his shoulders. Without warning he rammed into Naruto unprepared ass. Naruto made a loud noise of displeasure at this. Though it hurt, he grew even harder, if possible, at the feel of Kiba filling him.

"Kiba you're too big…" he uttered as he tried to catch his breath. Kiba took no heed to his warning as he thrust into Naruto again after pulling out. "Ah!" Kiba continued thrusting knowing that sooner or later Naruto would relax and let the pleasure ride him. Soon the blonde began to moan in pleasure as felt Kiba go deeper into his body.

"You're tight as a balloon about to pop." Kiba said in a husky voice. Naruto lost it there he let his hands roam Kiba's body as he felt himself coming close again. He felt the smooth planes his back, the firmness of his abdominals, and the suppleness of his ass.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled as Kiba in particularly hard that time and sent him over the edge. His cum covered both their bodies. Kiba thrust in a few more times before he to shot his deep within Naruto.

"Naruto…." the brunette said before he collapsed on top of him. They laid there for a minute trying to get control over their breath before Kiba pulled out.

"I love you….Kiba" Naruto whispered one last time before he let sleepiness take him….

End of Chapter

Well tell me what you think. I know its a little cliché but I tried. Hope you like it. Uh I think that's it for now. - Um I'll edit it tomorrow but if there's like a really bad mistake let me know so I can fix immediately. Ja Ne


	5. Confusion

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanx.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's a….CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru if you guys have any suggestion on pairings I'm all ears.

(A/N: Hey guys I hate myself oh so much for taking so long to update. Plz! Plz! Plz! forgive me)

Chapter 5: Confusion

Naruto was lying in bed as comfortable as can be. He was slumbering in the endless bliss that the previous night had brought him. He cuddled deeper into blankets of his bed. Sunlight filtered in through the curtains on his bedroom window. The beams of warm light shined down on his eye lids. He groaned and rolled over trying to hide his face in the smooth, warm, muscled chest of the person he had been sharing the bed with.

His eyes slowly blinked open. He felt not the warmth of another body but the soft feel of an unoccupied pillow. He sat up straight. He wondered why he had woken up alone. He could've sworn that Kiba was there in the bed when had woken all the other times during the night before.

His eyes widened at the thought that ran through his head next 'He wouldn't…..he couldn't have let me could he. I mean what if he decided he really didn't want to be in a relationship with a guy. Or maybe he decided he didn't want to be in a relationship with me….' his face went ashen when he thought that Kiba might actually not love him at all.

In the Bathroom

Kiba sighed as he finished his shower. 'I feel great….really weird but great. I never thought sex with Naruto would be like that….I mean I've imagined it before but…god. It's way different from sex with a girl.' Kiba smiled at the last thought. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist, making sure it was secure before he took another towel and began drying his hair. 'Maybe I should cook some breakfast cause man I'm starving. I know Naruto will be hungry. I wonder if Iruka ever came back from last night. If he did then I'll just cook a huge breakfast for everyone. Iruka wouldn't mind I mean I practically live here anyway.' Once his hair was mostly dried Kiba walked out of the bathroom, and walked back into Naruto's bedroom. When he opened the door his eye widened at the sight before. 'Why the hell is he crying' Kiba thought as he watched for a few second wondering Naruto would be crying. 'Maybe regrets what we did last night….it did happen kinda fast but I thought oh god what the hell have I done?!'

Kiba couldn't help but let his mind wander a bit before he pulled himself together. He was intent on finding out why Naruto was crying and so he strutted into the bedroom. He walked with an air of confidence that was only skin deep or the inside many questions were screaming in his head and stomach felt like it had dropped.

"Naruto…." Kiba said slowly. He looked down from the side of the bedroom at the sobbing blonde. Naruto's head whipped in his direction. His eye were wide and glistened with tear and his face was stained with salty dried and still wet tears.

"K-Kiba?!" Naruto asked startled that Kiba was standing over him.

"Why do you sound so surprised to see me? And while you're at it explain why the hell you're crying! I thought you'd be happy. Did I do something wrong? What the hell did I do?" Kiba wasn't thinking about what he was saying anymore. He just kept asking questions with out giving Naruto any room to answer.

Naruto stared up at Kiba. He wondered how he could tell Kiba that he had thought that Kiba had used. For some reason he didn't think that would exactly be a happy conversation. He slowly wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist and buried his face in his stomach. Kiba stopped talking suddenly looking down at Naruto still wondering what was going on. "Naruto?" Kiba asked his arm grew tighter around Kiba's waist.

"Don't….don't leave me….ever." Naruto mumbled and Kiba barely heard the whisper of his voice.

"You thought I was going to leave you?" Kiba sighed as he took Naruto's arms from around his waist. He looked him straight in the eyes. Naruto looked up at Kiba with big beautiful blue eyes and Kiba felt his heart drop when he saw pain in them. He pushed Naruto back onto the bed and laid on top of him.

"Listen Naruto, I'm new at this whole dating a guy thing. And I'm not sure how this will work out and I'm not gonna lie and say I do. But what I do know is that I love you, and that I wont ever leave for anything. I don't know what I can say to get you to believe but I just feel you know that. Now whether or not you choose to believe it is up to you." Kiba paused for a second or two "I'm happy to be with you as long as you'll have me." Kiba said finishing his speech. He never really was good at talking about his feeling. It had taken a lot him to say all this including the confession last night.

"I believe you Kiba." Naruto said quietly. His arms wrapped possessively around Kiba again. For a while Kiba just let Naruto hold him.

"Naruto….I feel you should know, you're an idiot." Kiba laughed before he kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah but I'm you're idiot!" Naruto bellowed bouncing up suddenly.

"Wow how cliché was that?" Kiba laughed again, and Naruto joined in.

From the doorway of the bedroom stood Iruka and surprisingly Kakashi they were both smiling softly. Iruka cleared his throat, and they both turned to him stunned. He walked into the room with Kakashi following shaking his head lightly.

"Look I'm glad you two finally got together and all." he paused seeing their faces redden significantly and said "But you know if you two don't put on some clothes I'm gonna cut 'em off. I'll let you figure out what I mean by that." Iruka said smiling even though one of his eyes were twitching slightly. With that he laughed and walked out. Kakashi looked down at them gave a small smirk and walked out giving them a half hearted wave.

After the couple left Kiba asked "What was that all about?"

"I think he might be just a little mad that we, you know, so soon." Naruto smiled at this before he laid back in his bed and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply he could smell his scent mingling with Kiba's and he loved it. It was kind of relaxing to him. He sighed and felt himself starting to drift back off to sleep.

"Nuh uh wake up and go get cleaned up. Just because there's no school doesn't mean you're going sleep in bed all day." Kiba said while he pulled the cover off of Naruto, which until now had been covering him from the waist down. Kiba was now exposed to the wonderful sight of Naruto nude. Immediately he felt the blood rush to his groin. His condition was not hidden very well by the towel that he still had wrapped around his waist. Naruto looked at it and his face reddened. "Uh I'm gonna to bathroom I'll be out in a few you can use next." Kiba said before he rushed to the bathroom.

Naruto frowned and then laughed when he heard gasped and other assorted sounds coming from his bathroom.

End of Chapter

Yeah I know its shorter than my norm but….. I dunno. I promise the next chapter will be normal length and more I luv you guys and I'm really sorry for the wait I really am. I need a beta for this story if anyone's interested hit me up. I'll see you guys next chapter k. - ja ne


	6. The Telling of Friends

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanx.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's a….CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru if you guys have any suggestion on pairings I'm all ears.

(A/N: Hey guys I'm gonna try very hard to make this chapter as long as my normal one J btw this is still set in the day after might get to Monday but that's it I think lol)

Chapter 6: The Telling of Friends

After Naruto and Kiba had both taken care of their morning toiletry needs and washed up properly they talked for about an hour in Naruto's room. Naruto had opted to wear a white muscle shirt and faded blue jean pants. Not the most fashionable outfit but he figured 'what the hell I'm not going anywhere today.' Kiba had chosen to wear a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans.

They had talked about the their worries, and the rules of their relationship. The only rule being that until they came to a unanimous decision to tell the rest of the world they could only tell two friends and of course family members.

Iruka's voice drifted passed their ears "Hey, breakfast is ready and you better come now or you're not getting any!" They were both down stairs in the kitchen in three seconds flat. Iruka smiled when they walked into the room. Naruto and Kiba's jaws dropped at the amount of food set before them.

Kakashi and Iruka sat beside each other across from Naruto and Kiba. Immediately Kiba and Naruto dug into their food not caring about etiquette. Kiba was eating so fast that he started to choke. Naruto turned to his love, looked at him, then went back to eating. When Kiba stopped choking he said "Yeah thanks for your concern."

Naruto shrugged and kept eating before saying "Stop eating so fast and you wouldn't have that problem now would you?" Naruto said looking Kiba in the eyes. Kiba smiled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Shut up you eat faster than anyone I know." Kiba replied going back to his food.

"He's got you there Naruto." Iruka muttered around his egg. Naruto threw a piece of toast at his father but Kakashi caught it and took a bit out of it.

"So you guys doing anything special today?" Naruto asked, his eyes were squinted because of the sly grin he now had on his face.

"No we have a grading date today." Iruka replied looking very proud of himself.

"What in the hell is a grading date?" Naruto asked his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure it out.

"I'm guessing it's the teacher version of a study date." Kiba said it like it was the most boring thing in the world.

"So you're going to be grading papers for the rest of the day. It's Saturday come on now! What the hell?" Naruto said. "Dad I knew you were boring but.." he paused to touch Iruka's shoulder in a fake show of pity "man.."

"I agree with you Naruto." Kakashi said looking to Iruka with pleading eyes. "There are a lot of other things I'd rather be doing on a Saturday than grading the papers of snotty nosed kids." he continued.

"Hey!" Kiba and Naruto retorted.

Kakashi shrugged "Meh if the shoe fits, wear it." and then he gave them a bored expression.

"Gosh why are you even a teacher?" Naruto asked as he finished up his food.

"Well those who cant, teach, duh." Kakashi replied.

"Oh so you cant read and that's why you teach reading, yeah that makes a lot of sense." Naruto replied saying it in a way that made it sound as ridiculous as it was.

"Don't generalize the subject that I teach to mere reading, I teach literature." Kakashi said.

"Whatever, dude." Naruto got up from the table and walked toward the couch in the living room. Kiba followed him seeing as he was finished as well. "OH God! What the hell is this?!" Naruto's face twisted in disgust. "Gross….what the fuck? Whose are these?!" He asked. That's when Iruka remembered what happened last night on the couch when he and Kakashi had gotten back. They had stumbled to the couch and tore at each other's clothes trying to get at the bodies in them. He had forgotten to clean up after them. "See now this, this is just sick and wrong. Totally nasty!" Naruto stomped back to the kitchen.

"You mind explaining why there are underwear and other such items littering the couch. And oh my god there's a used condom on couch. We have to burn it. So long sweet, comfortable couch how I loved the." Iruka's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Naruto are you implying something?" he asked softy. "If you want me to clean it up say so." he continued.

"I want you to _burn _it up." Naruto looked Iruka in the eye and said "or clean it up whichever you prefer." Naruto said backing away.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Iruka replied in a way that was much too sweet to be genuine.

Naruto walked back to the living room where Kiba had taken a seat in the big plushy chair right next to the couch that Naruto refused to go near until it had been totally decontaminated. He walked over and nervously sat on the arm of the chair Kiba was sitting in. Kiba looked up at Naruto who didn't look him in the eyes. "You wanna watch a movie or something. I would suggest we go somewhere but it's raining cats and dogs out there." Kiba said.

Naruto only nodded as he went to put on a movie. He stuck the dvd into the dvd player. He had to bend over to do so and Kiba got a really good look at his back side. He felt the blood rush to his groin and willed it away a little effort. Naruto turned around to see Kiba's face was red and that he had a look of concentration plastered across it.

"What's the matter with you?" Naruto asked as he raised his eyebrow at the taller boy.

"Nothing, just don't bend over in front of me again." Kiba said. Naruto turned his head the other way after realizing why Kiba had said that.

"Sorry." he muttered lowly.

"S'okay. Now sit down the movie's gonna start soon." Kiba said and Naruto reclaimed his seat on the arm of the chair. Kiba rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth as he pulled Naruto onto his lap. Naruto's eyes widened at first but then he relax and reclined on Kiba's body. He leaned into the warmth of his boyfriend and laid his head on Kiba's shoulder. He sat sideways with his legs propped up on the arm of the chair. The movie began and they watched it with half interest both with their minds trailing off to other places.

About halfway through the movie Naruto's phone cell phone rang and he answered.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto said knowing it was his friend because of caller his ID.

"Hey Naruto. What happened yesterday?" Shikamaru asked his voice was eager and very unusual for himself.

Naruto's face went very red. 'What should I say. Well I guess honesty is the best policy.' he thought. "I got laid" he said very bluntly. Kiba who had been ignoring the conversation until now was now suddenly very interested and listened very hard.

"What!? Who?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru don't be stupid you know very damn well who." Naruto smiled when Kiba put his head in the bend of his neck and started sucking, which gave him a reason to 'over hear' the conversation.

"Kiba? You fucked Kiba man you're lucky." that statement was suspicious to Naruto

"Shikamaru is there something you wanna tell me?" Naruto asked with a mocking voice.

"Nothing that shouldn't be obvious to you already." Shikamaru said, his attempt at being cryptic.

Naruto thought that over for a second or two before, then his eyes widened a little. "I thought you were straight." Naruto said followed by a moan that escaped when Kiba bit behind his ear.

"Meh, being straight is overrated besides I still like girls just fine its just that I find some guys attractive too ya know." Shikamaru replied. Naruto nodded then remembered Shikamaru couldn't see it and said.

"Yeah I gotcha."

"So back to you. What happened how did you guys end up fucking?" Shikamaru asked.

"Can we use a different word please. You make it sound like it was casual sex or something." Naruto said.

"There are a lot of other words I could use but I don't think you'd appreciate those either." Shikamaru replied and Naruto could practically see the smirk that was etched on his face.

"Whatever, this is what happened-"

"Wait let me call Sasuke he's got to hear this." Shikamaru said laughing before Naruto heard him click over to connect them on a three way phone call. After a few seconds he heard Shikamaru click back over and the sound of another phone ringing.

"Hello?" came Sasuke's deep voice.

"Yeah Sasuke, listen Naruto was just about to tell me how Kiba and him had sex thought you might want to hear this." Shikamaru laughed on the other end of the phone. Kiba heard him and stiffened for only a moment before going back to his work. Naruto's face was getting redder by the minute and a thin rivulet of sweat trailed down the side of his head from under his hair.

"Okay then go ahead Naruto." Sasuke said. If Sasuke had any problem with Kiba and Naruto being together he showed no sign of it in his voice.

"Well there's not much to tell. It happened sort of fast. We went back to my house after going we went out. We got caught in the rain and got soaked to the bone. Then Kiba went to go put his crap in my room but me being the inattentive retard I can be went to change in there. I guess he didn't see me until I was completely naked. I yelled at him for being a pervert. He yells something about not being able to help it. Then I'm like what and he kisses me. I kiss him back and a few fevered gropes later we were going at it." Naruto explained. He sounded out of breath because he was trying to hold in the moans that came from Kiba's constant suckling.

"Uh huh." Shikamaru replied.

"You horny bastard!" Sasuke laughed.

"You're one to talk Sasuke. I mean seriously get you drunk and you'll fuck anything that walks." Shikamaru snickered after his remark.

"I'm just learning so -ah- much today." Naruto said, barely.

"What the hell was that Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Is something going on?"

"Kiba's there isn't he?" Shikamaru said. "HI KIBA!" he shouted to make sure Kiba heard him.

Kiba nodded into Naruto's neck.

"Uh Kiba nods, he would've said hi but he's a little preoccupied at the moment." Naruto said.

"Yeah preoccupied giving you a boner." Sasuke said and they all laughed. Naruto felt Kiba's hand travel up his shirt and pushed the hand away. Kiba took his attention away from the blonde's neck to look him in the eye. Naruto mouthed 'not now' and Kiba slumped back against the chair and pouted. Naruto kissed him on the cheek but went back to his conversation.

"God its raining so damn much right now or else I'd come see you guys." Sasuke said.

"Are you bored?" Naruto asked.

"Damn straight. All alone in this big ass house its kinda creepy." Sasuke said.

"Where's Itachi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who knows, who cares." Sasuke said. He yawned "Well I'm gonna hit you guys up later." he said.

"Cya." Naruto said.

"Later." Shikamaru replied.

Sasuke hung up the phone. "I think I'm gonna go too Naruto. I'll holla at ya later." Shikamaru.

"Later." Naruto replied. He then hung up the phone.

"So you told Shikamaru and Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah no problem with that is there?" Naruto asked. Kiba kissed him on the lips.

"No." Kiba smiled and kissed him again. "I love you, boo." Kiba said grinning.

Naruto smiled "Boo?" he questioned. His armed wrapped around Kiba's neck.

"Yeah, you're mine and that's what I choose to call you." he licked Naruto's neck.

"Mmph stop it." Naruto whined as Kiba continued.

"Why?" Kiba asked, once again trying to get his hand under Naruto's shirt.

"My dad's right behind you." Naruto whispered and Kiba paled.

"Kiba….." Iruka seethed.

End of Chapter

That's t for now. The next chapter will definitely go back on the focus of the fic. Hehe I luv you guys! All errors I will be fixed soon I hope. Lol Ja Ne Wow is Iruka a cock blocker or what?

Btw that phone call was based off of past phone calls between my friends and me


	7. Whole New World

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanx.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's a….CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru if you guys have any suggestion on pairings I'm all ears.

(A/N: I'm not gonna be cliché and ask for forgiveness about the lateness of my update but I do apologize lol)

Chapter 7: Whole New World

Kiba the number one jock and big man on campus walked down the halls. He was heading to his first period of the day. He stopped at his locker and put away trivial things really only trying to pass time. He finally deserted his locker because of the bell ringing signaling that second period was starting and that he should make his way to the art room.

He traveled slowly through the hustle and bustle of all high school hall ways. He smiled when he saw someone bent over in there locker apparently looking for something. The smiled turned into a smirk as he discreetly gave the person's ass a pinch. There was a small high pitched sound heard before a mass of blond hair came out of the locker. And blue eyes glared up at him.

Kiba kept walking to the art room even though he heard Naruto yelling after him. He finally reached the door of the art room and came to sit down at his usual chair. He frowned slightly noticing that Shikamaru wasn't sitting in his usual seat he was sitting next to Shino which was usually Naruto's seat. "Uh why are you sitting there Shika?" Kiba asked just a bit confused.

"Don't you wanna sit next to Naruto?" Shikamaru smirked and Kiba's face went a little red.

"Yeah but….wont the teacher have something to say about the seating arrangement?" he asked.

"No I already asked her she said that as long as I wasn't moving all the way across the room she didn't care if we switched up a bit." He explained.

"Oh." Kiba said as Naruto walked into the room fuming with Chouji trailing behind him. Naruto blinked when he got to his seat and noticing that Shikamaru was in his usual seat so he just sat in Shikamaru's. Chouji silently sat on the other side of Kiba.

"Hey Chouji you're finally back. You feeling ok now?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah Im ok" Chouji smiled. Then the teacher walked in telling them that they had a silent period today. Meaning that she had a headache and anyone who talked would be written up and sent to the principle's office.

Currently they were taking notes on the use of light and shadow. Naruto wrote something down on a little sheet of paper and passed it to Kiba.

Kiba looked quizzically at the sheet of paper and unfolded it. It had writing on it saying _what the hell was that earlier man!? _

Kiba wrote something on the piece of paper and passed it back to his little blond. Naruto opened and it read _you mean that little pinch? C'mon man I couldn't resist your ass was just callin to me. _Naruto's eye twitched slightly. He shook his head and balled up the paper and put it in his pocket. Shikamaru seeing the whole little exchange grabbed the note out of Naruto's pocket and read it. Shikamaru made a small snort of laughter trying to keep from bursting out laughing. Kiba turned to him and his face was gaining a little red tint to it.

Naruto slapped his forehead and put his head down no longer listening to the lecture being class went on far a while longer before the bell rang. Naruto got up to leave and was almost out of the door a few seconds later.

Before he could zoom out of the room and to his next class, Kiba grabbed him by the arm and said "Hey Naruto I have something to tell you later so you better not ditch the few periods we have together." Naruto nodded briefly before he went to his next class with Shikamaru and Chouji trailing slowly behind. Naruto walked the halls grumbling to himself.

'Stupid Kiba, why would he do something like that? He's the one who set the rule about not telling anyone. Ugh sometimes I really don't get him.' He sighed audibly and finally made it to his class right as the bell rang. He sat down and Shikamaru and Chouji sat down in their desks beside him. He sagged in his chair, this was geometry class and he could care less about the altitudes and medians of a triangle. Twenty minutes into the class he was almost half way asleep when someone passed him a note. He glanced at Shikamaru sleepily who pointed to Sakura who sat right in front of him.

The note read _Hey are you doing anything after practice today? _ He wrote something on the little slip of paper and nonchalantly passed it back to his pink haired friend.

Sakura took the little piece of paper and unfolded it. She read _Nah I dun think so but I think Kiba has something planned for us to do y? _She smiled and wrote something down again and passed it over her shoulder to Naruto.

He reopened the paper and it said _Well if you can could you meet with me after practice? There's something sort of important I want to talk to you about._

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at the small words written on the paper that lay before him. He shrugged and wrote something down yet again and passed it to Sakura one last time.

Sakura smiled as it read _Sure Whatever it is Sakura you know you can tell me_! She turned around and smiled at him and he grinned back before she turned around to finish taking notes on how to prove triangles congruent.(1)

A few more monotonous minutes passed by before the bell for fourth period rang once and everyone spilled out of the cramped geometry room. "Man I'm starving." Naruto announced.

Shikamaru sighed "Naruto, when are you ever not starving?"

Naruto looked as if he were actually pondering the answer to the question. "Hm never I guess. You know I'm a bottomless pit." His stomach growled to punctuate his sentence. "Man I gonna smash at lunch"

Shikamaru laughed and so did Chouji. They both slung their arms over Naruto's shoulder and they all walked together in a stumbling mass of feet. They stumbled their way all the way to the cafeteria and disentangled themselves so that they could get their food. Naruto grabbed a slice of pizza, French fries and a coke. Shikamaru grabbed a ham and cheese sub and a root beer. While Chouji grabbed the same thing as Shikamaru except that he also got a bag of potato chips.

They sat down at a table where they had spotted Shino and their quiet friend Hinata who had been on vacation for the pass few days. "Hinata! How was your vacation? Relaxing I hope." Naruto greeted in a noisy voice.

The pale eyed girl blushed and replied softly "It was very fun as well as relaxing" She smiled at the end of her sentence.

"Good! Shino what's up?" Naruto asked noticing that his friend was looking a little uncomfortable, which showed just how much he knew Shino because most people couldn't decipher the differences between Shino's faces. Only the slightest twitch to Shino's brow showed that he was upset about something.

"It is nothing Naruto." Shino said taking a bite out of his homemade sandwich.

"You sure?" Naruto inquired and everyone could tell that Shino was lying when he said.

"Yes I'm sure." He continued to eat his food and made no other notion to talk for the rest of the period.

"Okay, if you say so." everyone ate their meals while having fun little meaningless conversations. It went on like that until the bell rang signaling that they had to get to gym next. They all walked in a relaxed not awkward but comfortable silence to the gymnasium.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino were greeted with the loud yelling of teenage boys fooling around in the boys locker room. When they entered they heard "Kiba don't be an idiot."

"How am I being an idiot? It's true man!" he said to Sasuke who was laughing in his face about something that the group who had just walked in raised an eyebrow at.

"What's going on in here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto are you sure you really want to know?" Shikamaru asked smirking.

"Kiba thinks that he could get more digits than me." Sasuke laughed. "But to do that he'd have to be hotter than me." Naruto snorted a loud laugh. "I know isn't it hilarious."

"Yeah it is actually." Naruto said laughing behind his hand. " Its funny that you think you could get more numbers than Kiba." Naruto laughed harder.

"Thank you someone agrees with me." Kiba said smiling over at the blonde.

"Naruto are you crazy look at Kiba….now look at me." Sasuke said smiling.

"Sasuke its not all about the looks its more about your game and your status. And truthfully most of the people you hook up with are only with you for you looks and because of that disgusting reputation you have not because of your winning personality." Naruto laughed. Everyone laughed in the locker room knowing that it was just a good natured conversation among friends.

"Never thought about it that way. Maybe I should try being a nicer person…." Sasuke said trailing off in thought for a moment. "Nah I'll take shallow and reckless hook ups over long term relationships any day."

"That's what he meant Sasuke." Shikamaru added in.

"Yeah you're not exactly boyfriend material." Chouji joked.

"You guys make me sound like a whore." Sasuke fake glared.

"Hey if the high heels fit hit the corner, honey" Naruto ending his sentence with a snap of his fingers and everyone laughed again. That's when Gai choose to enter the locker room.

"What are you guys doing in here. Hurry up and get out of here!" He yelled.

End of Chapter

Yeah I think Im gonna end the chapter even though there was A LOT more I wanted to add. The next chapter will be so awesome I promise some really JUICY stuff will happen I just wanted to get this one out there - ok um I think that's all for now. Oh and I edited it the best I could this late at night lol. I'll take care of errors as soon as possible. Luv ya

1 OMG Geometry I fucking hate that shit what the hell is up with it I'm usually a wiz at math but thats some fucked shit I mean what the hell is that lol just a little rant


	8. Interesting Developements

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's a….CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru if you guys have any suggestion on pairings I'm all ears.

(A/N Just so no one's lost even though its not that hard to follow this chapter picks up exactly where we left off in that very same day)

Chapter 8: Interesting Developments

Naruto and his friends rushed out of the locker room laughing at their entirely overzealous gym teacher. They all lined up for role call talking and not really paying attention. Only when their name was called did anyone really pretend awareness.

"Okay teams five and six on the field now! Everyone else to the bleachers." Gai yelled after he had taken attendance accordingly. Naruto smiled as team five was his team and team six was Sasuke's. He was always happy when the chance to beat Sasuke at something came up. He and the raven haired boy may be best friends but they were also rivals until the end.

"You hear that idiot, our teams are squared off against each other. Sure you don't wanna give up now so you wont have to suffer the pain of defeat." Sasuke laughed.

"Sasuke I swear sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you." Naruto replied a smug grin on his face. No one could ever figure out how Naruto managed to make a grin smug but he did. Gai blew the whistle and the game started off right away. Naruto initially took the lead in the game dribbling, the ball toward the goal. But as luck would have it Sasuke side swiped him and managed to get the ball away from him and was heading to the other goal at lightning speed, when he felt he was close enough he kicked the ball sending it rushing passed the goalie and into the goal with ease.

Sasuke smirked down the field toward Naruto. Naruto's eyes narrowed as the game resumed. Back and forth the two went, the other players on their teams might as well have not existed during the game or at least have not been on the field. The two current opponents dominated the game with ease that made others on their team eventually stand back and let them have at it.

Kiba watched with amazement as Naruto continued to go toe for toe with Sasuke. He'd forgotten that his little blond boyfriend was so athletic. He and Naruto hadn't been able to spend much time together since they had come to high school. But now that they were together he'd make time dammit! Even if he had to cut back on a few extra curricular activities. His mouth hung open as Naruto kicked the ball yet again into the goal and scored. He could see the tendrils of sweat cascade down the smaller boy's body. His hair was beginning to stick to his scalp and fall down around his eyes. The intent look on his face made Kiba's mouth go dry.

For some odd reason watching Naruto being athletic, and working up a fierce sweat made Kiba highly aroused. It turned him on, as was apparent from his gym shorts. Maybe it was the fact that Naruto could dominate a simple soccer game or anything for that matter but only Kiba could have the boy submit to him. It was a sort of primal feeling that made heat gather in Kiba's middle.

He looked down and thought 'Crap….' but his attention returned to the game just as the final goal was scored by Naruto. He smiled when Naruto, jumped up and down and started to gloat about having won the game.

"Oh yeah, who's the shit?! That's right I'm the shit!" Naruto doted himself as he gave a high-five to yet another person.

"Hey Naruto!" He turned to hear Shikamaru calling him. He ran over to his friend forcing the other boy to give him a high-five for his victory.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, looking up to Shikamaru. The pony tailed teen leaned down to whisper in his ear and Naruto reddened just a bit.

"Kiba wants you over in the corner of the room, now." Shikamaru finished and then laughed. Naruto raised a quizzical eyebrow at his friend before walking over to the other end of the room. At the end of the bleachers right before the far wall there was a small space between the bleachers and said wall. Most of the time this small space was used by girls who instead of actually participating in the class decided they'd rather gossip, eat, or just be girls in general.

As soon as he peered around the side of the bleachers he was snatched into the secluded corner, and pulled up against a muscular and still a little foreign body. When his hand reached up and touched a familiar scar at the side of said body he knew that it was Kiba's. "Kiba…what exactly do you think you're doing?" he asked just a bit breathless.

"Naruto…seeing you out there…man it fucked with me…big time." Kiba whispered close to the blonde's ear causing a small shiver of pleasure to run down his spine. His face began to heat and his breaths came in even faster little pants.

"What the hell are you talking about Kiba?" Naruto asked in a hurried tone and closed his mouth fast, lest he let out an unsolicited moan. Kiba's hands started to caress the small of his back. Before he knew it he was turned around and slammed into that hard body yet again. This time his back came in contact with Kiba's front. His face reddened even more when he felt Kiba lean down toward his ear yet again and whisper "Now do you feel me?" indeed he did, and he gasped when Kiba's firmness pressed eagerly against his lower back and upper ass.

Immediately his body began to react to the feel of that muscular body pressed so tightly up against him. He was on fire and he felt his third leg starting to react as well. "Damn Kiba and his sexy body to hell." Naruto whispered so low that it was almost as if he'd mouthed it.

"What was that Naruto?" Kiba said low and into the ear of the blond wrapped firmly in his arms. When a hot tongue darted out to lick the shell of Naruto's ear said boy couldn't help it when he moaned and pressed himself harder against the body at his back and grinded his ass into that wanting erection. Kiba took in a sharp breath and muttered "Shit, Naruto you keep doing things like that and I'll fuck you right here in the gymnasium!" he growled lowly into the smaller boys ear.

Just the tone of Kiba's voice when he'd whispered that last sentence to him had turned Naruto on. His body grew hotter and his head more cloudy when thoughts of Kiba actually following through on his threat wheeled through his mind.

His mouth went agape when one big, strong hand found itself wandering up Naruto loose gym uniform shirt. It caressed his abs as Kiba licked a trail of pleasure up Naruto's neck.

"Kiba…we're in school." Naruto sighed softly he felt hot and overwhelmed from the whole experience.

"So…? No one will know as long as you keep quiet." came a deep husky reply. There was a nip at the blonde's shoulder which he hoped wouldn't turn into a hicky; he always did bruise pretty easily.

"Stop it…Kiba" he'd meant to sound firm and in control but that didn't happen, instead when he'd said Kiba it came out sounding like moan of ecstasy. He felt that big hand flow down his abdomen smoothly and touch the waist band of his gym shorts. Naruto held his breath when Kiba's hand effortlessly opened his shorts just little. There was just enough room for him to slip his fingertips in.

Kiba groaned at the feel of the soft little blond hairs that lie just above Naruto's shaft. 'Shit, I wanna fuck him right now! Dammit, why did I even do this? Now I don't know if I can stop without getting some kind of relief!' Kiba thought loudly in his head. It didn't help that Naruto kept emitting small little gasps and moans, spurring him on. It turned him on because he knew that the small sounds were Naruto's way of keeping from shouting out, and he loved when his little blond tried hard at keeping his moans in.

As Kiba's hands inched lower and lower into Naruto's shorts all said boy could think was 'Shit!' Kiba could have him right here and now. The sad part about it was that there would be nothing he could do about it. His body had already given into the bigger boy. Kiba could fuck him raw right in the gymnasium full of people and he wouldn't care lick about the consequences.

Kiba buried his head in Naruto's neck and breathed as his hand was about to find what it had been searching for. Naruto threw back his head and his own hand reached up touch the back of Kiba head.

Before Kiba could take hold of _Naruto_ a voice said loudly "Hey you two quit fucking caking it over here we cant cover for your horny asses anymore! Gai wants Kiba's team to play." (0) Shikamaru peered at them before walking away with Chouji in tow. Kiba and Naruto heard Shikamaru and Chouji both laughing at them.

"Dammit!" Kiba said loudly. 'I must admit, even though it pisses me the hell off, that I'm glad for the interference otherwise me and Naruto would probably be in big trouble right now.' he thought. He released Naruto and the smaller boy looked really disappointed at the loss of contact with his man.

"I'll be back Naru-boo(1)." he said right before grabbing Naruto and briefly kissing his puckered lips. He tried for a few seconds to make his erection a little less noticeable and when he was satisfied ran off to go play.

Naruto touched his lips and leaned heavily against the wall as he tried desperately to calm himself down. He'd wanted Kiba so bad just a few seconds ago. If incidents like that one kept happening they were sure to get found out soon. A shudder ran through his body as the cold feel of the wall at his back helped to anchor him and bring him back down off of his sensual high.

"I am so getting that sexy bastard back for this." Naruto stood over in the corner not going to watch Kiba play the game he knew he'd win. He didn't want to get accidentally aroused again and so he waited for his love to come back after the game was over. Naruto looked up when Kiba came back to him out of breath and sweaty.

The blond boy huffed and turned his back on the man in his life. He felt warm arms wrap around him "You mad at me now?" Kiba asked softly looking down at him.

"No…its just…you're so damn stupid!" Naruto said harshly in a soft tone.

"I'm stupid now?! Why!" Kiba asked and even though he was getting a little irritated by the comment his arms tightened around the boy he was holding.

"First of all Kiba, you've always been stupid. Second of all I'm a little pissed off because you were the main one who wanted to keep us a secret or whatever and you just keep pushing our luck." Naruto said. He sighed and the boy who'd he'd fallen for held onto him just a little longer before slowly unraveling himself from Kiba. He took a shaky breath and wondered if Kiba knew what he did to him.

"Naruto…" Kiba muttered lowly but this time his tone wasn't seductive it was more of a pleading sound. "I sorry…I promise no more close calls…it's just…god do you know what you do to me?!" Kiba asked and his voice picked up a little volume. Naruto didn't know what to say to that, mainly because he had been thinking basically the same thing about Kiba.

"…" Naruto just stared up into Kiba's brown eyes trying to see more than just the beautiful color of them. Pass that he saw raw need, underneath that was passion. And just beyond the borders of passion was the undeniable emotion, that one feeling that many mistake for lust but in Kiba's eyes it was nothing but what it was; love.

Shaking his head to break the hold Naruto's piercing gaze had on him Kiba took in a breath and let it out slowly. "Naruto you want to come to my practice and watch me play. After that I can drive you home since I know Sasuke has a student council meeting." Kiba asked.

"Uh sure Kiba…actually you know what why don't we head to your place we can study and do our homework and shit. You know I whenever I try to do homework at home I get distracted. But at your place there's a lot less distractions. Especially since your mom took like all your privileges because of that D in Geometry." Naruto said before laughing.

Kiba playfully punched him in the arm. Before he could pull his arm back Naruto pulled him down and locked their lips together. Naruto drew away from him quickly and walked off to go chat with Sakura about something cheerleading related.

Kiba sighed and strolled away from the corner in time enough to sit back down on the bleachers just to have Gai blow the whistle. "Get to locker rooms and to your next class. May your youth get you to your next class on time." he said and everyone groaned at him.

The boys entered the locker room. Again they played around joking and laughing not paying any attention to the time. When the bell rang, signaling that they be on their way to their next class, all the boys save for Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino had left and were on the way to their next period class.

Naruto finally minding the time said that he was going to head to his next class not wanting to get another detention for being late. He had almost made it out of the locker room when he ran into the king of assholes; Carl.

"Hey you little shit watch where the fuck you're going!" Carl snarled down at the blond.

Naruto not being the one to take bullshit from anyone snapped. "Look you stupid motherfucker if you've got beef with me we can settle this shit right now! What's good dammit!" He had totally forgotten about Kiba's warning to stay away from the bastard. Years of being picked on had made him quick to defend himself, he was done with all that bullshit about ignoring bullies or trying to 'talk it out' The only thing stupid assholes like Carl understood was a good ass kicking!

Seeing Carl's little rag tag bunch of dick riders come up behind him, Naruto didn't flinch. "You want to get a fucking beat down?" Carl asked sneering down at the shorter boy.

"I would say yes but I know I wont get one" he paused to laugh "at least not from your bitch ass!" Naruto yelled and by this time his friends had all assembled at his back.

"Naruto…" Kiba muttered low enough for only Naruto to hear. Naruto gave a slight shrug. Kiba sighed and stepped forward. "Do we have a problem here?" he asked Carl with the most menacing glare he could deliver. It only served to make Carl return with his own primal glare. Carl was about the same height and weight as Kiba. Kiba could take him down but it wouldn't be easy, his only real advantage would be his speed.

"Stay out of this _captain_!" the boy practically spat the last word.

"Do you really want to make something out of nothing?" Kiba asked his voice calm but his hands betrayed his mood as they clenched into tight fists.

"Come on now this whole thing is bullshit!" Shikamaru said stepping in between both groups.

"What's the matter Nara scared you might actually get your ass kicked?!" one boy called from behind Carl. Naruto and his friends recognized the boy as the junior named Samuel who had had a crush on Ino. She rejected him and then he'd tried to take it out on Shikamaru when he thought that the pony tailed boy was the cause of her rejection of him. One of the teachers had taken care of the matter before it could escalate passed trash talking nevertheless Samuel had never forgiven Shikamaru.

"Look why don't we all just get to class." Shikamaru said ever the moderator.

"Yeah we really don't have time for this anyway!" Chouji said stepping closer to the front just encase things heated up.

"You stay your punk ass out of this Akimichi!" Donny yelled! Donny was Samuel's best friend and so because of teenage logic he was obligated to hate the best friend of his best friend's enemy.(2) (lol did that make sense to anyone else? Basically he hates Chouji because he's Shikamaru best friend)

"Who the fuck do you think you are! You call Chouji a punk but your bitch ass is hiding behind this dumb motherfucker right here!" Naruto yelled back pointing at Carl.

"You know what I'm tired of this shit." Sasuke said. "Fuck all this talk!" one of the boys had a second to blink before Sasuke landed a blow to his jaw.

"Oh hell no!" Carl said before he turned to throw a blow at Naruto but Kiba was in the way. He swung hard at Kiba but Kiba ducked and caught him in the gut. He keeled over for a minute on his knees. He smirked as he grabbed Kiba's legs out from under him

Shino being the first to notice the two other advancing boys who had not participated in the yelling. They tried to rush Naruto and Sasuke. But he took them both done briefly with a blow to the stomach and another blow to the head.

Shikamaru and Chouji were busy dealing with Samuel and Donny. Samuel had managed to catch Shikamaru in a head lock until the boy elbowed him in the gut. Shikamaru slipped out of the boy's grasp right before Chouji bashed him over the head with both fists. Donny rammed Chouji to the ground and both large boy muscular boys kicked and punched at each other.

Sasuke took on one of the two boys Shino had had to deal with. The boy managed to land a kick to Sasuke chest. Sasuke recovered fast and moved with lightning speed he palmed thrust the boy in the face causing the cartilage in his nose to break. He finished the boy off with an upper cut and then a devastating kick to his chest. "Now what bitch!?"

Carl and Kiba rolled back and forth kicking and punching at one another. Naruto managed to pry the bastard off of Kiba. Then took the opportunity to land a strong blow to Carl's jaw. Carl saw white before his eyes, he swung blindly and by a stroke of luck connected his fist with Kiba's lip.

Kiba tackled the boy to the ground. This time there was no rolling as Kiba proceeded to wail on the bastard. Blow after blow came in contact with Carl's face.

Chouji had managed to get the upper hand against Donny and landed a strong punch to his right eye effectively taking the boy out of the fight. Samuel tried to charge Shikamaru but when the boy came close enough he grabbed him by the arm using the boys own weight against him to bodyslam him straight into the ground. Once the jackass was down Shikamaru kick the shit out of his head. He briefly thought that he might have given him a concussion and then shrugged knowing he didn't give a damn.

Shino seeing that the other boy he'd had to deal with was getting to his feet effortlessly brought down his foot and landed a downward kick to the boy's head.

Kiba was still busy pounding away at Carl's face, which had become a bloody mess. Naruto had to pry him away from the far unconscious boy.

Looking down at the heap of knocked out bastards Naruto asked "Now what?"

"You go to the principle's office." they all turned to see Gai looking pissed off. (3)

"Whoa what happened here?!" then they turned to see an upper classman they knew as Lee standing at the doorway to the locker room along with many other upper classman.

"An ass kicking, that's what." Sasuke couldn't help but gloat at the victory of him and his posse.

_Later_

"Yes Mr. Umino he is suspended!….because he was fighting on school property….it doesn't matter who started the fight he is still suspended…no there is nothing I can do about it these are the rules….goodbye Mr. Umino." Tsunade hung up the phone and sighed. She looked across the desk at the last boy left.

He looked back at her with a bored expression. "Naruto…you know just because we know each other intimately doesn't mean I can go easy on you." she sighed looking at her nephew knowing he wasn't listening to a damned thing she said. She let out another sigh and said "Get to the rest of your classes."

When Naruto stepped out of her office she asked herself aloud "How does Iruka deal with that boy?" she pulled out her last bottle of imported liquor and proceeded to guzzle it down.

_After ninth period cheerleading practice_

"Hey Naruto you still got the time to talk?" Sakura asked as she rushed over to her friend.

"Uh sure Sakura but we got to make this fast Kiba is waiting for me." Naruto replied and Sakura nodded with a weird smile on her face. It was in place for a second before her face sobered and she handed him a small pink envelope with a heart sticker sealing it closed.

"Sakura, what's this?" he asked eying it suspiciously. He sniffed it and smiled when he realized it was a scented envelope.

"Could you…I mean would you…um could you please deliver that to Sasuke for me?" she asked hesitantly. "I…I was going to give it to him myself on Valentines Day but I chickened out." she finished quickly.

"Sure Sakura I'll give it to him but…" Naruto fell silent as he couldn't finish his sentence. He hadn't the heart to tell her that Sasuke wasn't interested in relationships Sasuke was only interested in relations.

"But what Naruto?" she asked and her voice sounded desperate.

"Nothing, nothing Sakura I was just thinking how lucky Sasuke is to have the affections of such a wonderful person!" Naruto lied.

"Thank you so much!" she cried before pulling him into a hug and whispering in his ear "Kiba is lucky as well." she smiled when she pulled away and Naruto was frozen to the spot. She ran to catch up with Ino in the locker room leaving Naruto there to stare off into space for awhile.

"Naruto!" the boy blinked at his name. He looked up to find Kiba in front of him.

"Kiba what are you doing here? Why aren't you at practice?" the little blonde asked looking up at his boyfriend and frowned at his busted lip.

"I can't go to practice or play in any of the game until my suspension is over. You still want to head over to my place?" Kiba asked looking down at his little blond. "Maybe we can finish what we started." he smirked.

Naruto blushed but said nothing as he turned and headed for the student parking lot.

"I'm not hearing a no." Kiba said.

"You're not hearing a yes either." Naruto muttered lowly. "Isn't your mom going to be pissed about the suspension?"

"Nah I called her on my cell and gave her the real story not that bullshit Tsunade gave her." Kiba replied as he opened the car doors. They both boarded the car and Kiba took off.

The ride to Kiba's place was moderately quiet. The only sound coming from Naruto as Kiba nonchalantly molested him. His hand kept casually reaching over and stroking the blond between his legs. They reached the rather large house and exited the car. Kiba walked around the other side of the car and picked Naruto up off his feet.

"Kiba put me down dammit!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't wanna." Kiba breath into his ear. "We aren't at school anymore." he continued and it sent a shiver down Naruto's body.

"Kiba…" he muttered lowly and let the bigger boy carry him into his home. He smiled a bit when Kiba had to struggle with the door but they found their way in. Neither one worried about prying eyes as all other members of the Inuzuka family were at work at the family veterinary office.

Kiba began up the flight of stairs to his bedroom and Naruto held on tighter just a bit scared he might fall. His eyes widened when he felt Kiba's teeth sink into his neck and his grip loosened a bit. "Sorry, but I couldn't walk with you clinging so tight." Kiba said before he continued up the stairs. They found their way to Kiba's bedroom and Kiba dropped Naruto onto his bed. Instead of attacking Naruto he walked away from him. He sauntered over to his computer desk where his i-pod was charging. He disconnected it from his computer and plugged it into his speakers.

Loud sensual music flooded Naruto's ears and he remembered Kiba one time telling him that he did that to let his family know to not enter his room and to keep all sound from escaping and entering the room. He laid there on the bed as Take You Down by Chris Brown flowed from the speakers.

_Here we are all alone in this room _

Kiba began to slowly saunter his way over to Naruto.

_And girl I know where  
To start and what we gonna do  
_

Kiba smirked here.

_I'll take my time we'll _

_Be all night girl _

Kiba slowly strips himself of his shirt. He moves closer to the bed watching as Naruto's body began to heat. He could almost feel his need leak into the air around them.

_So get ready babe  
I got plans for me and youu _

_It ain't my first time  
But baby girl we can pretend (Hay)  
lets bump n grind  
Girl tonight will never end _

Kiba slowly swayed his hips. His tanned muscled body shined in the light streaming in from the window.

_Let me take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
And show u what I'm about  
When I take you down  
Your body body oohhh _  
_Your body body up and down  
_

Kiba came close now and was soon at the edge of his bed and he was leering down at the blond before him. "I want you." he said even though he knew Naruto probably wouldn't hear him.

_So don't stop girl get it  
Quit playin with it  
Can't wait no moreee  
I wanna take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
Take you down yeahhh _

But Naruto did hear him and it made him blush and look away.

_Pretty girl lets take it off  
In this room  
No time to waste  
Girl you no what we came to do _

Kiba had jumped onto the bed. And his hand had instantly crawled up Naruto's shirt and was caressing the smooth skin underneath the cloth.

_Woah Whoa Woaahh  
We got all night to  
Try to get it right girl  
I hope your ready  
Hope your ready  
Hope your ready _

The tight body under the shirt was so tantalizing. It was begging to be touched. To be licked, to be sucked anything he could find to do to the little body below him he would as long as Naruto was pleased.

_It ain't my first time  
But baby girl we can pretend (Hay)  
Let's bump n grind  
Girl tonight will never end _

Naruto's shirt went flying. He grabbed Naruto's hand and put them on his chest. "You want to touch me don't you?" Kiba looked into Naruto's eyes as he got his answer. Naruto's hands roved over his chest and made him moan. He lowered his face to the smaller boys and took his lips as his own. Their lips melded together in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

_Let me take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
And show u what I'm about  
When I take you down (Oh Yeah)  
Your body body oohhh  
Your body body up and down  
_

"Shit…ah Kiba!" Naruto yelled as once again those skilled lips caused him to cry out. Kiba bit down on Naruto's neck and sucked the flesh there until it turned red. He smirked knowing that it would become a hicky. His hands ran over every part of the petite form below him.

_So don't stop girl get it  
Quit playin with it  
Can't wait no moreee (I can't wait no more)  
I wanna take you down  
I really wanna take you down (I really wanna take)  
Take you down yeahhh (I really wanna take)  
_

"Naruto get naked." Kiba said suddenly. Naruto frowned at him. "Now." and with that Naruto proceeded in taking off his remaining clothes.

_You, freakin oh baby  
Like a pro baby  
And I bet that you (I bet you whoa whoa)  
Thinkin that you know baby  
Like ya grown baby  
So what you wanna do _

Kiba stared down at the cute, petite almost hairless body beneath him and assaulted it with his mouth. His tongue ran over Naruto's abdomen over and over. Every time he teased the little blond even more. Each time making Naruto call out his name.

_I'm gonna take you down  
Baby nice and slow  
So bring it, let's go Baby  
Baby Baby Baby Baby...  
Yeeaah Yeaah  
Baby Baby Baby Baby...  
Whoaa come on baby come on baby _

Kiba stripped himself of his remaining clothes as well and Naruto couldn't help it when he'd flipped Kiba over and spread his legs apart. With Naruto there was no teasing, no tantalizing, no provoking. He instantly took Kiba into his mouth as deep as he could. The massive member in mouth felt as if it was growing harder and it delighted Naruto when he heard Kiba call out his name. He felt Kiba's hands on his head and it urged him on. He wanted to make Kiba be the one moaning out his name instead of it being the other way around.

_Take you down (Woaah whooah)  
I said I wanna take you down baby  
Let me take you down take you down  
All the way down all the way down  
We can do some things going all the way down_

As the song died down, Naruto noticed that Kiba now stood fully erect in front of him. "Shit Naruto who taught you how to give head?" Kiba asked his voice low and almost inaudible. But then suddenly Kiba smirked as yet another song began to float upon the air. He pulled Naruto down onto his body and kissed the breath out of him. Naruto tried to pull away for air but Kiba just pulled him back in as soon as he'd gotten one gasp in.

Before Naruto knew what was happening Kiba had once again flipped them over. But this time Naruto was on his stomach. Kiba pressed his body up against him as he whispered into his ear "Naruto…that was some pretty damn good head you just gave me…want me to…return the favor?" every pause was caused by a licking of the blonde's ear.

"Y-yeah." Naruto replied softly. Kiba hadn't heard him.

"What was that?" Kiba asked before he bit down Naruto's earlobe.

"YES!" Naruto cried thrusting his body upward into Kiba's causing both to release guttural moans.

Kiba sat back on the balls of his feet and pulled Naruto's ass into the air. Naruto couldn't help but turn red, he felt so exposed and it embarrassed him. 'Damn Kiba..'

"Why are you so shy?" Kiba asked he smirked down at soft, full, tanned ass staring him straight in the face. One of Kiba's hands reached up and began stroking those cheeks. Naruto whimpered when both hands went to work on his bottom. Those big hands were caressing him so tenderly. Then came the kneading. Kiba began massaging those supple cheeks.

"Kiiiibbbaaa….!" Naruto moaned long and low. "Shit!" he gasped as he was surprised and aroused at the sudden sensation of a tongue roving over his opening. Slow, sure probes continued to make him thrust backwards. Kiba's left hand reached up and began stroking Naruto's member.

"Dammit…Kiba…no!" Naruto cried out despite himself this whole thing made him feel so dirty. Like it was just way too kinky for them to be doing.

"Do you really want me to stop, Naruto?" Kiba asked, his husky voice floating into Naruto's ear.

"N-no…but.." Naruto couldn't find the words to describe how he was feeling. No one had ever done anything like this to him before.

"But, what? If you cant come up with a good reason why I shouldn't continue what I'm doing then I'm gonna keep making you moan my name." Kiba said in a confident voice. He smirked when the blond didn't say anything. And with that Kiba's tongue went back to work. He thrust his tongue into Naruto and made the boy yell at the top of his lungs.

"Dammit!" was heard even over the music by all the family dogs.

"I think it's time we got down to business, for real." Kiba said after withdrawing his tongue. He stroke his cock just a bit. He rubbed it up against 'Naruto' but didn't enter him.

"Shit! Damn you! Fucking do it already!" Naruto cried almost reaching tears, he needed it so bad it wasn't funny. Just when Kiba was about to rock Naruto's whole fucking world a call came through on Kiba's cell phone.

"Fuck!" Kiba yelled.

"Ignore it, please, Kiba bay(5)!" Naruto pleaded with all he had wanting Kiba to hear what he was feeling right now. Overwhelming want making him think fuck the world the only thing that was important right now was him and his man.

"Hold on Naru-Boo." He muttered with a pissed off frown his face. He moved to fetch the phone. Naruto huffed got up off his hands and knees. He sat crossed leg on the bed. When Kiba got the phone he mouthed Hinata after looking at the caller id. He hit the music then came back to the bed as the room was now silent.

"Hey what's up Hinata?" he asked as he opened the phone and sat back against the headboard.

"Kiba are you alright? I heard you got suspended?" the pale eyed girl asked from the other end.

Kiba looked at Naruto and noted that his lover looked pissed.

"Yeah I'm fine Hinata. It was a bunch of bullshit." he said as he pulled Naruto over to him. Naruto huffed and turned his head away from the bigger boy. He smirked as he grabbed Naruto's chin turning him to face him. He forced a kiss upon the blonde's lips.

"Oh ok but what are you suspended for?" she asked.

"Me, Naruto, Shika, Sasuke, Chouji and Shino got into a big fight." Kiba answered.

"With each other?!" she asked jumping to laughable conclusions.

"No with some upper classmen. But don't worry we won though." Kiba laughed. Naruto was getting sick of sitting there being ignored. Kiba could see that in his eyes and so he let his hands wander over the blonde's body. Naruto swatted his hands away and Kiba raised his brows.

Naruto got closer to Kiba. He was positioned so that Kiba straddled him. He grasped the headboard rose up above Kiba's still erect member. He looked Kiba in the eye with a smirk on his face.

Kiba mouthed no and shook his head but it was too late. "Shit!" he yelled into the phone.

"Kiba are you alright!?" Hinata asked worried.

"Yeah I just…cut myself trying to cook." He lied lamely. He fought hard not moan as the heat of Naruto around his dick made him crazy. Naruto's grip on the headboard became tighter as he too fought not to give them away. But dammit Kiba was so big and though it hurt pleasure was winning the battle.

Naruto started to move up and down on Kiba. Both their bodies becoming sweaty and hot. "H-Hinata can I call you back later?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, sure Kiba." she answered and was surprised when Kiba didn't even say goodbye and just hung up.

"So Naruto you want to play dirty huh?" Kiba asked punctuating his sentence with an upward thrust.

"Yeah why not you've been doing that all day long." Naruto said around gasps. Kiba laughed briefly before he started thrusting upward slowly. "Fuck!" the blond moaned out slowly.

"Yeah you like that don't you?" Kiba asked as his thrusting never ceased. Heat was beginning to coil inside both the teens.

"Kiba!" Naruto felt as if his body was on fire. He threw back his head as Kiba stopped him from thrusting back and started pound into him. Kiba grasped his cock and began stroking him off to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Kiba continued this for what seemed like forever before Naruto started to shake his head from side to side as if telling his orgasm not to come yet. Alas his pleas went unheard as Naruto exploded from the pleasure. His seed came in waves. Just watching Naruto cum above him while he was still fucking him was enough for Kiba as he began to shoot his seed into the boy.

"Dammit!" "Fuck!" they cried at the same time. Naruto collapsed on top of Kiba. His head buried into the brunette's neck. Kiba wrapped his arms around his little blond as exhaustion rode over both of them.

End of Chapter

Whew this was some chapter huh. Lol it took me forever and I'm exhausted lol. I know theres probably hella mistake and I do apologize I just hope they don't ruin the effect of the chapter. I'm so surprised I fit all this crap in one chappie. I really hope you guys liked it I spent a lot of time on. Well tell me if you hate it or love it :-) uh I'll be editing this chappie very soon since the mistake are gonna be massive. Anyway ja ne for now

0 for those who are not sure what 'caking' means heres a definition: Used to describe either excessive flirting or kissing

1 the whole boo thing yeah I figured since Im trying to make them seem kind of like theyre in america or something I'd use the american version of chan lol

2 teenage logic I mean it doesn't make sense does you hate one person just because they're friends with your friend's enemy lol

3 has any ever noticed that whenever there's a fight at school there like never a teacher around until after its over or gone too far lol there's a reason for that the teacher dun wanna get their asses kick too lmao

4 One last thing tell me guys does this seem like real high school drama and so forth or am I not really capturing high school life all that well I'd really like to know how I'm doing on that front

5 bay is just a new way of saying baby dunno where that version came from but people say it lol


	9. Lovesick

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall…..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's a….CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru maybe some ShikaCho if I can work that in. Someone suggested it and I liked the idea but honestly I don't think I'd know exactly how to fit that in. Sort of One-sided SasuSaku no flame for that btw it goes with the storyline so…

(A/N Omg it seems like half passed forever since I last updated any of my fics guess my stress levels just sorta depleted my creative writing flare or whatever you wanna call it but certain fans have made me really want to get back into the action and so here I am)

Chapter 9: Lovesick

He heard the sounds of slight snoring reining in his ear and decided that now would be a good time to open his eyes to the world. The brunette noticed when he had become more aware that Naruto was laying on top of him and it would be a little difficult to sit up without waking the blond. He slowly peeled the smaller boy away from his body gently enough that he had not awakened Naruto.

Kiba sat up and was thankful for the dimness of the room. Satin sheets fell away from his body as he sat up. He ran a hand through his hair and peered at the diminutive boy sleeping at his side. A slow lazy smile made its way across his face. His mind flitted back to the events of earlier that night. 'Damn….' he thought just thoughts of their mad love making made him want to take the blond yet again.

He couldn't help it when he reached out and began stroking the smooth legs of his blond boyfriend. He laughed when he thought of what most people would say or do if they could see him now. They'd probably say something along the lines of 'he'd gone soft'. It was common knowledge that Kiba hardly ever stuck around a night with someone. Usually when the euphoric glow of fucking faded he was up and out of the door faster then a cat out of water.

But he was petting a boy he'd considered to be his best friend for longer than he could remember, without a care in the world. He truly had gone soft once he let the thought seep into his head thoroughly. Making love, what the fuck what that all about? He'd never given someone else's needs so much attention. Tender kisses and passionate gropes were never his style. He usually just pushed his bed partner down on the bed and fucked him or her senseless. But it was totally different when it came to Naruto. He wanted to make sure the boy had felt pleasure in ways he'd never felt before. He was fairly certain that he had done quite a good job in that department so far. On one occasion only a few days ago Naruto had actually told Kiba that he had rocked his world. Kiba had laughed and bit the smaller teen on the cheek, taking pleasure in Naruto playfully hitting him over the head.

He couldn't fathom how one person could effect him so much. There had been a couple times when he had wanted to just fuck the small blond but had ended up making love to him. He laughed silently when the thought that Sasuke would probably say he was acting like a lovesick little cock virgin. But as he thought on the subject Sasuke would probably be right in that assessment. He'd been acting like a grade school kid who'd just gotten there first boyfriend or girlfriend. He found it weird that he could be so eager to please one person.

He inwardly admonished himself for the ways he'd sometimes let Naruto's cuteness tame or subdue his usually aggressive behavior. His normally experienced hands would sometimes quiver in uncertainly. Thoughts such as 'would Naruto like it if I touched here or licked there' would flood his mind causing him to fumble clumsily in his takings of Naruto. Of course his motto was never let them see you sweat and so when he did make a mistake he made sure that the blond that writhed beneath him would never know.

He knew that he loved the blond. He had silently done so for a long time. He'd frequently fantasize about what it would be like to finally have the boy as his own. He never imagined that it would be like this, his dreams couldn't hold a candle to reality. He knew for sure that the blond held his heart in his hands. These thoughts scared him a little, though he'd dreamed about it since the other side of forever, he never knew that once he claimed Naruto for himself the boy would have such an effect on him.

He'd stopped rubbing Naruto's legs now and rested his head in his hands while his elbows sat on his knees. He took a few deep breaths to calm down the wild thoughts of his mind. He felt small arms wrap around his muscular torso and a small form mold to his from behind. He sat there quietly on his bed with a naked Naruto hugging him from behind.

Finally he spoke "Did I wake you?" Kiba asked softly.

He felt Naruto shake his head as his face was slightly pressed into his back. "Not really, only when you stopped…" Naruto said with sleep still lacing his words.

"Sorry.." Kiba muttered opting this time to keep quiet.

"Kiba…what's wrong?" he heard his love mutter against his back. Naruto's voice had sounded concerned.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"I dunno, you just seem a little distant and out of it right now, I'm a little worried." Naruto said softly. Kiba shivered when Naruto's hands roamed over his chest and sculpted abs. He sighed in slight pleasure at the feel of Naruto's breath against his back.

Kiba took hold of Naruto arms and pulled them away from his body. He turned around on the bed and Naruto was totally submissive when the much larger boy pinned him to the bed. Another reason Kiba loved the boy so much he never shied away from Kiba's advances even when he did become a bit aggressive.

"Naruto…" Kiba said in dazed voice. His lips found the supple sweetness of Naruto's. He pulled away slowly before saying "Everything's fine I just had a lot on my mind." He kissed Naruto yet again "Dammit you just don't know how much I fucking love your short ass." Kiba muttered lowly. A thought popped into his head. "Naruto?"

"Yeah, Kiba?" Naruto answered.

"When you said you loved me you meant it right?" Kiba asked apprehensively.

"Do you really think I'd let you stick your huge dick up my ass if I didn't" Naruto smiled.

"Dammit Naruto I'm being fucking serious here!" Kiba said loudly.

Naruto frowned before saying "So was I…" there was a pause before he said "Kiba what's the matter with you?"

"Nothin' just promise me something." Kiba replied.

"What?" Naruto asked now confused. Something was obviously bothering his boyfriend.

"Promise me that you'll stay with me?" Kiba asked his voice pleading and he thought absently that he sounded pathetic but that didn't concern him right now.

Naruto looked into those brown depths again and once again he saw the twinkling of love. He felt tears pool in his eyes, he pulled Kiba's body completely down upon his own so the brunette wouldn't see him spill tears. "Y-yeah I'll stay Kiba. I don't think I could get rid of you even if I wanted to." he sniffled a little "It'd hurt too much anyway."

He felt Kiba's lips make contact with his and he arched. Strong hands gripped his side and the blond teen wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist.

"I love you…more than you could ever know." Kiba uttered into the blonde's neck.

"Kiba…"

End of Chapter

Okay like I know this chappie was too short and in all honesty I wanted to include so much more in this chapter but then when I reached that point it seemed that any other happenings in this chappie would take away from the effect of the KibaNaru-ness wanted to put a little none lemony fluff into the story somewhere.

Oh and one more thing to the people who have commented on the relationship between Kiba and Naruto I know. I realize all too well that their courtship was really rapid but you've gotta trust that this is all apart of the plot. And I also realize that love takes time to build and grow or whatever but in some cases its different. No I'm not talking about love at first sight I personally think that's bullshit. In this case Kiba has been in love with Naruto for a fairly long time as I hope the chapter explained. In Naruto's case its sort of like his love for his best friend was dorment until recent events sparked those feelings to life like a huge epiphany. Anyway that's all Im going to say about that for now.

Review and stuff plz I love you and btw will be updating my other fics soon as well lol I still cant believe I've been so neglectful!


	10. One Fucked Week pt 1

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wallâ€¦..

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru ShikaCho One-sided SasuSaku

(A/N Well here's the long anticipated Chapter 10 lol anyway sorry for the wait but yeah here it is. Oh and I'd like to formally apologize for the errors that have been in the chapters so far I don't have a beta so…yeah anyway I'd do it myself but I'm sure most of you know how hard it is to edit your own work. Lemon and a half in this chappie)

Chapter 10: One Fucked Week pt. 1

Kiba woke up and felt alone. It was an odd feeling considering that he knew that he'd went to bed with a certain blond cuddled in his arms. He sat up naked as the day he was born. He ran a hand through his hair, sleep still hazed his mind but he got out of bed anyway. He glanced at the clock in his room that sat on his dresser. It read eight-thirty p.m. He knew that none of his relatives would be home for at least another two hours. Sometimes it paid off to have a family that was so busy.

The star athlete of Konoha High walked through the halls of his home in search of Naruto. 'Where the hell is that idiot?!' he thought. That's when it hit him. There was a smell in the house, it was a delicious smell one that called to his now growling stomach. Kiba let his body wander to the kitchen and found something that he'd never thought he'd see.

Naruto was standing in front of the stove cooking in nothing but an apron and boxers that fit so they were hanging off his hips. Kiba mentally noted that they were not Naruto's. He found it kind of hot that Naruto was wearing his boxers.

He walked up behind the shorter blond teen and wrapped his arms around him. The blond simply leaned into the warmth of the taller form wrapped around him, but did not verbally acknowledge him. Kiba glanced over Naruto's shoulder in order to see what he was making; chicken and rice 'It's not a gourmet meal but I'm starving' Kiba thought. Kiba turned his attention back to his boyfriend and noticed something that peaked his interest. Naruto had gone a bright red from his cheeks all the way down.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Kiba asked in the blue eyed boy's ear. Again Naruto gave no verbal response to Kiba but simply tried to shrug him off. Kiba bit the blonde's neck and Naruto stiffened.

Finally he said "Go put some damn pants on! And stop trying to distract me unless you want to die of food poisoning!" Kiba smirked but said nothing and instead of torturing Naruto further he chose to follow his orders.

Kiba was halfway out of the kitchen when he remembered "You're wearing my boxers." Naruto went red again and continued on as if he hadn't heard the brunette.

"Naruto." he said walking back to his boyfriend. "I need my boxers back you know." he said and for a moment he thought Naruto was ignoring him until he turned off the eye on the stove and turned around to face the taller teen.

"If you want them come get them." the smaller of the two sighed. Kiba's throat was suddenly dry for some reason as he stepped closer to his love. Soon enough he was so close that they could feel the warmth radiating from each others bodies. Strong hands searched Naruto's body and all the blond could do was relish the feeling. Kiba hooked his fingers in the waist band of the borrowed under garment and removed them quickly.

"There now we're both naked." Kiba smirked and pulled away from the surprised smaller teen.

He had thought that Kiba would take him right there on the spot but he simply reached into the cabinet hanging above the counter and pulled out some plates. He got a big heap of the food Naruto had prepared and sat down, still naked, and commenced eating.

Naruto frowned but decided to go back upstairs to Kiba's room and get a grey beater and his dark orange-red boxers. He slipped the simple clothes on before heading back down stairs to join Kiba.

"Aww Naruto, what you didn't want to be naked with me?" Kiba asked with mock disappointment in his voice. Naruto simply shook his while getting his own food and sitting down to eat as well. He sat across from Kiba. Through the glass dining table he got a full view of Kiba and his stupid sexy body.

"You know it'd be bad if one of your relatives were to walk in right now." Naruto muttered as he finished his food and went to put his dishes in the sink. Kiba followed him deafly. Kiba put his dishes away as well.

Without warning he grabbed and pulled Naruto flush against his naked body. His hands instantly went under Naruto's shirt and down into his boxers. "No, now it'd be bad if they walked in" Kiba whispered as he licked the flesh of Naruto's neck. "But truthfully I don't give a fuck. They're nothing to me if they don't approve of you and I. You cant fight fate and if you choose to then you're a fool and you're nothing." Kiba continued and pulled Naruto closer. Naruto could feel, even as Kiba spoke, the brunette's desire growing harder against his backside. The blond himself already stood at attention from Kiba's touch. "I wont give you up Naruto."

Both their bodies heated to temperatures that seemed to have their blood boiling. Moans and cries for more filled the house. Naruto's entire body was flushed red from Kiba's incessant teasing. His hands groped and felt anything they could. He sucked painful and pleasurable bruises onto his skin. "Kiba I…" Naruto didn't need to finish for Kiba already knew exactly what they both wanted.

Poised and ready Naruto was bent over the kitchen counter. He silently waited for Kiba to take him to the highest reaches of pleasure. When he felt the taller brunette begin to push into him he held his breath and soon had to release it on a moan. Apparently Kiba didn't feel like being gentle this time because he began at once to slam into Naruto's lithe body. "Kiba!" Naruto yelled on a cry of ecstasy. 'Dammit he's so deep!' Naruto thought and his face if possible reddened even more.

"Kiba I'm going to-!" Naruto yelled.

"Going to what?" Naruto heard Kiba say or at least he had thought that the voice was Kiba's until Kiba instantly stopped his thrusts and pulled out quickly. The whole action left Naruto staggering and struggling to stand.

Everything was in a haze but Naruto knew something was wrong. "Kiba what the fuck is going on here?! What the hell are you and Naruto doing here?!" the voice so like Kiba's drifted to his ears. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that the voice was that of Kiba's father. The blonde's back was turned to the man so very hesitantly he turned around. There before him stood not only Kiba's father but his mother and sister as well. The women wearing twin expressions of shock.

"Dad I was-"Kiba quickly tried to explain.

"You were fucking that boy weren't you?! In our kitchen what the hell is wrong with you?! Have you lost your mind!?" His mother this time not his father had snapped.

"You both have a lot of explaining to do!" yelled the elder Inuzuka male. Naruto on instinct hid behind his best friend and lover. With Kiba being as big in stature as he was he efficiently hid Naruto from the gazes of his family. "Go put some damn clothes on we have a lot of talking to do. Naruto go get your things Hana will take you home. Wont you?" he turned to his daughter who simply nodded and when her father had turned back around she had discretely given the boys a smile and a thumbs up.

Naruto walked solemnly back the bedroom of his best friend and began to dress. He put back on every article of clothing he had been wearing previously. He felt like crap! What had they both been thinking. He felt worse when he thought of Kiba. They had been caught, Naruto wasn't going to worry about himself since his parent already knew. In fact his parent apparently knew he swung that way even before he had. The blond didn't really know how the brunette's parents felt about the whole gay thing but judging from their reactions just now, they didn't look too kindly on it.

"Maybe their just in really bad shock, I mean I know I would be if I were in their shoes." he sighed. He turned around only to find that Kiba was staring at him, with the grimmest frown upon his face. Naruto walked nearer to the older boy and waited for him to say something. But he didn't, instead he bent down to Naruto's height and gave him a peck on the lips and continued on into his room to begin dressing. He gave Kiba one more backward glance catching his eye with a smile before exiting the room and heading down the stairs.

Hana was waiting at the door to drive him home. He tried very hard to ignore the glares piercing his body coming from a couple he had always thought of as second parents. He and the elder Inuzuka girl walked out of the house. Naruto grabbed his bag on his way out of the door. They both hopped into her blue Cobalt LS and Hana instantly took off.

"You know Naruto…" the pale Inuzuka girl started after a few minutes of silence. "Even if my parents are crazy assholes I think its cute that you and my brother finally hooked up." she laughed. "God knows it took you guys forever!" she ended with a smile.

Naruto only grew more worried "You don't think they'll do anything bad to him, do you?" Naruto inquired.

"Oh I don't think so, I know so." she said her voice full of nothing but silent indifference.

"Hana what the hell do you mean by that?!" he asked frantically. He looked over to the young woman he thought of as his sister.

"Nothing you can do anything about so just forget about it for now." she tried to smile and it didn't reach her eyes. She had stopped the car because they had arrived at Naruto's residence. Naruto got out of the car, feeling melancholy and dejected he trudged up to his house, unlocked the door and entered. Instantly Iruka was hounding him, asking him where he had been.

"Getting laid." Naruto replied austerely, his voice held with no emotion at all.

"Naruto what's the matter?" Iruka asked but Naruto didn't say anything and merely walked straight up the stairs to his room. He didn't respond to any of Iruka's calls. The blond didn't bother turning on the lights in his room but he pulled out his ipod, flopped down onto his bed and let the music take his mind away from the physical world. This was all he could do not to let his overwhelming worries over Kiba eat him alive.

* * *

Sasuke felt like shit. He'd awakened that morning with the worst sinus headache he'd ever experienced. Then he got suspended from school. He didn't regret that he had stood up for his friend but he was pissed that he had been suspended with as much influence he had at that school you'd think they'd cut him some slack, but that was wishful thinking when it came to Dragon Lady Tsunade. She'd almost made him resign from the student council but he'd used that clever Uchiha charm to bend her will on that front. The strangest thing that had happened though was right before he was about to leave from the school grounds. Naruto had run up to him and given him a pink envelope and said that it was from someone special.

That left Sasuke scratching his head in thought for almost the entire afternoon seeing as he really didn't have anything better to do. God he needed to get laid. It didn't make his day any better when his brother had laughed at him about getting suspended. Even worse than that his parents had to both throw in their un-needed two cents. He continually flipped the note over and over in his hands. He wasn't so much surprised by the fact that he had gotten a love note it was the fact that Naruto had been the one to deliver it for whoever it was that had sent it.

Finally not being able to take it anymore he tore open the letter. He read the contents and his eyes widened. It was a note from Sakura! He'd always thought she had a thing for him but what she had said in this letter had surprised the hell out of him. One line in particular had caught his interest "_I'm want to be with you, Sasuke. I'm willing to do anything for you, if it'll get you to notice me, like I notice you." _Sasuke felt himself begin to sweat at all the aspects of what she could possibly mean.

"Shit…"he breathed on a sigh. Just thinking about it made him want to do things he'd never pictured doing with Sakura. His mind was in a whole other world, he needed to fuck and Sakura was basically offering him anything he wanted right? He realized that he was probably being a douche by doing what he was about to do but shit, anyone who knew Sasuke at all knew that he didn't do monogamy. Sakura knew that right? 'She has to if she wrote this letter.' he pondered with dark thoughts plaguing his mind already.

He pulled out his cell phone and used the speed dial to contact Sakura. When she picked up he heard her say "Sasuke, what are you calling so late for?"

"I need to see you, Sakura." he said in the most sultry voice he could muster.

"Sasuke, are you okay? Are you hurt or something what's going on?" she asked frantically she sounded like she was completely freaking out.

"Nothing's the matter, Sakura, I was just hoping I could see you tonight." he replied his voice still laced with huskiness.

"Oh Okay but it's kind of late I'll have to sneak out past my parents." she said.

"Do what you need to. Meet me outside of my house okay?" he said his body throbbing at the aspect of getting some sort of relief.

"Sure Sasuke I'll be right there." she said before she hung up the phone. Sasuke sighed in satisfaction. 'Now all I do is wait.' he smirked to himself. Itachi had walked passed at that moment and looked at him suspiciously and Sasuke simply gave him the finger. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing as he continued his trek through the huge house.

An hour later found Sasuke and Sakura staring at each other face to face. Sasuke had never noticed before but Sakura was very pretty. Her beauty was that of a simple flavor. She wasn't plain and yet she was not exotic either. Strawberry pink hair, and green eyes so deep they could rival Naruto's bottomless blue ones. She'd grown her hair long once again. All Sasuke could think about was how it would feel to pull on those silken strands as he rode her into the ground. He managed to calm himself down.

"So I got your note." He spoke softly. Sakura's eyes widened but she didn't seem to have a reply to that. Sasuke decided to keep the conversation going "Did you mean it?" he asked.

"I- I meant all of it." she said looking down at her shoes. She couldn't believe that any of this was happening, something about it all seemed so surreal. Sasuke muttered a low "good." as slowly he made his way closer to the pink haired girl. They were currently in the guest house of his family's estate. Just when their bodies were only an inch apart Sakura asked "Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Making your wildest dreams come true." he whispered in her ear. Sakura gasped when her lips were captured by the raven haired Adonis. Her eyes widened and yet didn't push away instead when Sasuke plundered her mouth she opened up to the invasion. She let her worries and cares about what she was doing wash away as she moaned into the heated kiss.

Her moan seemed to have lit a fire within Sasuke as his hands began to wander her body, fondling places that made her cry out for more. With a weird twisted pleasure Sasuke absently thought 'Well she wont be able to wear these panties home.' It was true as they were now soaked with Sakura's eager readiness. He felt the boner between his legs throb at the thought.

"Sakura I wont be able to stop if you tell me you want this now." he told her against her neck. The pink haired teen seemed to actually be thinking about it. For a moment Sasuke worried that she would actually say no.

'Do I want this?' Sakura asked herself. 'If it's for Sasuke then…yes I want to do this.' "Yes Sasuke." she finally replied. With that said all words were thrown out as Sasuke divested them both of their clothes.

Soon enough they were found on the couch of the guest house. Sasuke in between Sakura's legs positioned to plunder her body. He gave no warning as he rammed into her. Sakura howled as Sasuke made her a real woman. Once he broke her the pain of his entry began to subside just a bit. He waited patiently for her to calm down some before he again rammed himself into her virgin body. "Shit." he muttered lowly.

Sakura bit her lip to keep from crying out. This feeling it hurt but she couldn't help but want more. She wanted Sasuke to go deeper until their bodies synchronized and they became one being. "Sasuke more…" she uttered lowly. Her voice sounded breathy. Sasuke needing no further encouragement and began to plunge deeper and deeper into the pink haired girl. He plummeting down into the darkest pits of ecstasy, desire and need.

Sakura felt Sasuke fill her to rim. She couldn't help but think 'More, oh god I need more.' As if he had read her mind Sasuke picked up the pace and soon enough the sound of pounding flesh chorused through the guest house. "This feeling ah, I cant take it anymore!" she yelled as she felt her body submit to the powerful demands of pleasure. She let her orgasm flow over her body and cause a quake in her soul.

"Fuck Sakura!!" Sasuke managed to yell before he released himself into her still orgasm plagued body. He collapsed but managed to catch himself before his weight squashed her. For a long while they laid there relearning to breathe. 'Fuck who knew Sakura would be such a great lay I mean by her personality you wouldn't think it at all.' Sasuke glanced at the digital clock on the end table next to the couch they were laying on, and noticed that it was almost one in the morning. Sasuke didn't have to worry about school since he was now suspended but Sakura needed to be able to wake up in the morning. "You should get going you have school tomorrow." he said softly to her.

She looked disappointed but nodded at his comment. She pulled on her clothes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Before she exited the guest house she called to him "You'll call me tomorrow wont you?"

"Sure." he said off handedly. Sakura exited the guest house and snuck around the grounds of the Uchiha estate until she made it to her dark red Lexus. She had some difficulty walking but she didn't let that bother her as she drove home and had thoughts only for her dear beloved Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto had gotten up in the middle of the night and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He hadn't been able to sleep that well so far. Thoughts of what could be happening to Kiba kept floating around in his head. He was finished with his drink and was about to head to the bathroom and then back to bed before he heard a slight knocking at the door. Wondering who it could be at such a late hour he walked to the door and with out asking who it was opened the door to find something that scared the hell out of him.

End of Chapter

Well there it is love me or hate me. Either way tell me in a review. I know everyone maybe thinking wtf was this chapter all about, well I know a lot of people may hate SasuSaku pairing but it had to be done it goes along with the plot. This Romance/Drama after all lol. Anyway for those of you who want to participate in the progression of the story I would like to ask you to send me pm so that I can ask you some questions on how you think I should proceed from here. I still want you guys to leave me a review but there are some specific question I want answered from my readers, that's why if you have the time drop me a pm if you and leave me a review whether you have the time or not lol.


	11. One Fucked Week pt2

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru ShikaCho One-sided SasuSaku

(Ok I'm not sure if I said this before but due to a recent 'review' I got I feel I should say this. First of I like and openly welcome criticism I have no problem with it, in fact a lot of times criticism helps me make my writing better. But what I will not stand for is utter and complete ignorance, flames I don't like them so much but if you do feel the need to flame then at least present a feasible argument. The first flame I ever got I think, and it really ticked me off because the things the person said were just so stupid. Anyway that's really all I have to say about it.)

Chapter 11: One Fucked Week Pt.2

Naruto stared down the barrel of a gun in total fear. Where had, this come from? He slowly but surely raised his eyes up the length of the arm that held it. There in front of him stood Mrs. Inuzuka, her six foot three inch frame adding to the effective air of intimidation that she wore like a perfume. Growing up he had always been afraid of Kiba's mother, because she was a fierce woman to be reckon with, and being like a second mother to him his whole life he'd learned that she had no problem with punishing him, after all she had always told him that he was like a second son to her. There had been many times when he and Kiba had gotten into trouble in the Inuzuka home and she had reprimanded not only Kiba but Naruto as well. Naruto had never minded it made him feel more at home.

But staring into her eyes now he could see that the motherly love she had always showered him with before had disappeared and was replaced with that of malice, fury, something else a kin to hate. She kept the gun trained on his head as she spoke "Look, stay away from my son from now on. You two can no longer be friends, or associates for that matter. We have spoken to Kiba and he understands that he is no longer allowed to make contact with you either." Naruto frowned at the older woman who was glaring down at him.

'We, she's the only one here…?' he thought then without moving his head he managed to look around her to spot Mr. Inuzuka, sitting in the driver seat of a black car, he was looking back at Naruto with eyes that the small blonde teen couldn't read. " I have to say that this is all unfair! Not to mention completely over kill! Are you threatening to kill me if I see Kiba?! That's crazy and besides we love-"

Naruto couldn't finish his sentence for Mrs Inuzuka had pressed the gun against his head "Don't you dare finish that sentence! You two are not in love!" she spat the last word, a small spray of spittle hitting Naruto in the face. She continued "My son is only a little confused! But that can be fixed with counseling! You stay your queer ass away from my son, damn you! I'd rather see you dead before I let my baby become a faggot!" she whispered harshly. Naruto looked at the menacing woman with pure fear shining in his eyes. He wondered how one incident could change her feelings for him so rapidly. It was hard to believe that he had once loved this woman like a mother.

"Are we clear? Do you understand what will happen if you come near my son again?" she asked looking down at him with wild eyes. They reminded him of the eyes of lionesses on the prowl in the few nature shows he'd watched in his lifetime. These were the eyes of a killer. Naruto deafly nodded his agreement at her. He heard his father's door open and before he could say or do anything more the matriarch Inuzuka was making her way back to her husband's car. Naruto quickly closed the door and leaned his body against it.

Too quickly tears welled in his eyes and poured down his sun kissed cheeks. He couldn't believe that had happened. He had just had his life threatened by the closest thing he had ever had to a mother. Iruka was his dad and as such lacked certain maternal qualities. His own mother had died soon after he had been born and he had never really had the chance to get to know her. Not that he wasn't happy with his father, he loved him to dead but it had always been nice to have someone he could feel was a mother and now he felt like he had lost that.

That wasn't the worse part of it though. What made him break down was the fact that he knew that he and Kiba were over. What they had couldn't be anymore. He'd lost his Kiba. Kiba, the only person in his short life that he had ever felt anything for, was gone now. Kiba was the only person that had him moaning out his even when he wasn't present. He thought about how Kiba had promised to stay with him no matter what his family said and he thought about how he had made that same promise to Kiba. But now he realized that it was all just words, how could Kiba stay with him now? The whole thing was a lot easier said than done. He laughed when realized that they hadn't even had the chance to go on their first official date. Already he felt the cold stab of heartbreak pierce his chest. He felt cold inside.

"Naruto…?" his eyes which he hadn't noticed that he had closed snapped opened and he stared and he saw Kakashi staring back at him. "What's going on… down here?" he said slowly.

"Kakashi, I…"Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He debated in his head the pro's and con's of telling the pale haired man what had just happened. He finally he decided that he would. "If I tell you this you have to promise not to tell my dad."

With a slight bout of hesitation Kakashi agreed to the deal. Naruto bowed his head and explained what happened not too long ago. It hurt his heart to hear the story coming from his own mouth. The man in front of him listened diligently. His eyes were widening at the end of the story. He immediately regretted agreeing to not tell the boy's father, he'd definitely want to hear about it. Both Naruto and Kakashi let out deep sighs. Naruto for the first time since the man had entered the room, looked Kakashi in the eyes.

Kakashi wasn't an overly sentimental person but something that he saw in the blonde's made him open his arms to Naruto. Naruto looking completely surprised hesitantly walked into the older man's arms. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the blond teen and said "Naruto I know this situation may seem hard right now but you'll get through it. If you and Kiba are really meant to be together then you'll both pull through this." Kakashi muttered softly into his ear. His voice was deep and soothing, the man starting rubbing lazy circles on the boys back which eventually lulled him to sleep. Silently as not to wake his sleeping lover, who still slept comfortably under the covers of his bed, he made his way to Naruto's room and laid him down on his bed and tucked him in. He briskly walked back to his to where his boyfriend was sleeping and watched Iruka sleep for a while, the story had told had him feeling wide awake.

Kakashi sighed "Teenage drama's a bitch…"

The day third into his suspension Shikamaru had gotten really bored. This fact would have surprised many people because he was known for taking pleasure in the simplest and what would usually be considered some of the most boring things. But he couldn't help himself, there was really nothing to do, his parent weren't home, the sky was clear of any clouds, and he'd slept as much as he could without making his head ache.

He absently wondered what he could do to entertain himself, nothing good on television, he'd beaten all the video games he owned, he had worked out in the large home gym that his father had insisted they needed. He sighed not really coming up with anything, and then a thought struck him. 'I haven't been to Chouji's place in a while.' Finding the strength to get out of bed he made his way to the door and exited his house in hopes of alleviating his boredom. He'd grabbed his skateboard on the way out lately he had been too lazy to skate and had preferred to simply drive everywhere. But now that he had the time, he had opted for the mode of transportation he found more relaxing.

In a short fifteen minutes he was rolling up to Chouji's huge house. He hopped off of his skateboard with practiced expertise. He let out a sigh as he knocked on the oak door and waited for someone to answer the door. He leaned back against the white wood banister and pulled the hair tie out of his hair, idly he ran his hands through his hair.

After what seemed like an eternity Chouji answered his front door. The wild haired brunette smiled at him from the door way. Shikamaru smiled back and Chouji walked back into his house and Shikamaru took his unspoken welcome and followed behind him.

"So Shikamaru what made you stop by without calling first?" Chouji asked from where he sat at his kitchen table.

Shikamaru merely shrugged and replied "I was bored." Chouji rolled his eyes and went back to snacking on his potato chips. Shikamaru took a seat beside him and swiped a chip from his hand just as he was about to eat it. Chouji frowned but didn't say anything.

Shikamaru looked at the boy and silently snickered to himself. Chouji stilled loved his daily bag of potato chips. Ever since he'd had his miraculous growth spurt Chouji found that he didn't care much about his weight and that was mainly because he hardly gained weight anymore. Now he was tall figure composed mainly of bulging muscled flesh. It was a drastic change to the short, stout kid he had once been. "Wanna play some video games, Shika?"

"Yeah sure why not?" the long haired teen answered and made his way toward Chouji's room. Chouji followed and once they reached the room they commenced to immersing themselves in the game.

"Ha! I finally beat you Shika!" Chouji yelled in triumph after two hours of losing to Shikamaru.

"I let you win Chouji." Shikamaru said with a flat tone and shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah right!" Chouji cried, laughing heartily he punched the other boy in the shoulder. This one friendly act initiated a small wrestling match between the two. After five minutes of the rough housing they were both sweating and panting. Chouji had managed to pin Shikamaru to the floor beside his bed. "Say you give Shika!" Chouji demanded.

Shikamaru laughed and shook his head. "Uh-uh." Laughing in the boys face Shikamaru managed to sit up before he was again pinned to the floor.

"Say it." Chouji sung teasingly. Shikamaru again try to sit up but this time Chouji pinned his shoulders with a particularly high amount of force. Shikamaru closed his eyes and winced.

Snapping his eye back open he was about to reprimand Chouji when something strange seemed to happen. He caught the eyes of the boy above him. They both felt a strange tingle go through their bodies as both of their eyes delved into the depths of the other.

'What the hell is this…feeling?' Shikamaru wondered.

'I feel kinda weird…I feel like…I'm drowning.' Chouji thought silently. With a sort of forlorn look on his face Chouji pulled away from Shikamaru and allowed him to sit up without being knocked back down.

'What was that just now?' Shikamaru remained silent for a little while longer and so did Chouji, they were both quietly pondering what had just happened.

End of Chapter

Ok so this chapter didn't go very far but the next one will probably be the end of the 'One Fucked Week' arc and continue on with the rest of the story. Things are being set in motion and that is what I want to illustration with this arc and I hope you all will continue to read and REVIEW! Review help me guys so give a man some help here lol.

Oh I think a couple people asked me to add in ShikaChouji so yeah I'm gonna take a stab at it.


	12. One Fucked Week pt 3

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru ShikaCho One-sided SasuSaku

(Ok well I really don't have anything to say about this chapter except that this will be the last chappie in this arc and we will be moving forward in the story after this even though I don't think there will be much contact between the sex-c-est couple in the whole story but it is pretty key to the plot so READ and pay attention lol.)

Chapter 12: One Fucked Week pt 3

_A young ten year old brunette, his dog, and his best friend were all rough housing up in his room. "Kiba its my turn to be 1__st__ player!" The blond yelled as he tried futilely to snatch the PlayStation controller away from the brunette. _

"_Look, Naruto we went over this. My house, my game, I'm 1__st__ player!" Kiba replied as he yet again dodged Naruto's attempt at snatching the paddle away._

"_But you're hogging it!" Naruto finally gave up force and opted to try whining, it usually worked on Kiba. All he had to do was get Kiba to look him in the eyes._

"_Hn." Kiba muttered reminding Naruto very much of Sasuke who hadn't been able to make it to their mini sleep over. Shikamaru and Chouji were sent away to camp. It was only Kiba, Naruto and Akamaru. Kiba's parents and sister were outside training dogs. _

_Kiba continued playing his video game, pointedly ignoring Naruto's pouting. When Naruto figured out that he was being ignored he decided to take it up a notch. He got on all fours on the floor sitting in front of Kiba, who sat cross legged on the floor with his back against his bed, playing his video games. With Naruto in the way, blocking his view he couldn't continue playing, his eyes landed on Naruto's. Something in him clicked as if a switch had flipped inside of him. He sighed and deftly handed the controller over to the blonde. The blond instantly beamed and hugged Kiba quickly before he sat down next to the brunette and continued to play where Kiba left off. _

Kiba turned in his sleep and muttered "Naruto…" before he settled back into his slumber.

_It had been a few hours since Kiba had given the controller to Naruto. Kiba had a sudden notion, he didn't know exactly what had made him want to do it but he did. While Naruto was immersed in the game Kiba pulled him onto his lap. He silently wrapped his arms around the blond. _

_Naruto turned red but didn't say anything to the brunette. He felt nervous but comfortable in the embrace. They hadn't said anything to each other for awhile until it became all too silent for Naruto. _

"_Kiba…what are you…doing exactly?" Naruto asked quietly. Kiba simply shrugged not really knowing the answer himself._

"_You're my best friend Naruto." Kiba answered as if it explained everything. _

"_Kiba, I don't get it." Naruto responded sounding confused but he still continued to slay the video monsters on the screen._

"_Naruto I want to show you I care, and this is what people do to show how much they care about each other." Kiba explained, hoping that what he had just said made sense. _

"_Oh okay then Kiba, I care about you too." Naruto replied softly before he turned his attention away from the game and turned to fully face Kiba. Naruto tentatively returned the hug Kiba had him in. Both boys smiled over each others shoulders. _

Kiba tossed in his sleep, he turned his side while rubbing his legs together, stimulating the growing erection between his legs. He was so tired that his increasing arousal wasn't pressing enough to wake him from his sleep.

"Naruto…" he muttered again in his sleeping state.

"_Hey Naruto what do you think of kissing?" Kiba asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Their hug was now over and Naruto had returned his attention back to the video games. _

"_Kiba what is up with you today you're acting very…odd? And I don't really know much about kissing, all I know is that people do it when they like one another." Naruto answered without turning away from the video game._

_Kiba retorted "I am not acting odd!" Kiba rolled his eyes at how juvenile that sounded even to his own ears._

"_Then why are you so silent and all of a sudden so affectionate and now you're asking me random questions about kissing?" Naruto returned before he decided to save his progress and then shut off the video game. "What the hell's going on in that head of yours? Are you sick?" Naruto asked. He got up from where he laid in front of the television and crawled over to Kiba. He placed a hand on the brunette's forehead and then placed one on his own. _

_Kiba narrowed his eyes and looked at Naruto. Without saying a word he grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled the blonde's hand away from his forehead. Before Naruto could say a word he pulled the smaller boy by his arm closer to his body, he deftly settled his lips against the blue eyed blonde's. Naruto's eyes widen instantly but then they begin to slowly shutter close. As quickly as it had happened it was over._

"_Kiba what…what the heck was that about?" Naruto asked his face was beat red and it seemed he didn't know exactly how to feel at the moment. He looked utterly disoriented. _

"_Well I like you. I wanted to show you that." Kiba replied simply as he shrugged it off. _

"_I like you too but I think that there are other ways to convey that to each other." Naruto replied as he turned away from Kiba, his face still a little pink from embarrassment. "Besides aren't boys only supposed to kiss girls that they like?" Naruto asked tentatively._

"_Well its not like it's against the law to kiss another boy." Kiba replied in a monotonous tone. _

"_Oh." Naruto was silent again. Kiba sighed and let his eyes close for a moment and then he felt the blonde's lips on his again. "I like you too, Kiba" the boy grinned._

"_What is going on in here!?" Kiba's mother yelled._

_Before anything else could be said, everything started to fade away. All Kiba could see was his mother yelling. The only thing that hit his ears were his mother's constant screams. He could faintly make out Hana laughing softly in a corner off to the side…_

Kiba tossed his head back and forth erratically. Finally he shot up in bed, breathing hard and sweating. It was still dark in his room. "What the fuck was that?" Kiba said out loud. Akamaru, who had been sleeping with him in his bed was roused from his sleep and looked to his master. He barked as if asking what was wrong and Kiba simply asked Akamaru in return if he could sleep with the other dogs for the rest of the night. Akamaru padded his way out of the room.

The brunette athlete ran a hand through his hair and took a deep cleansing breath. "Was that just a dream, or did that actually happen? What the fuck? If it did happen why cant I remember it? Dammit this is gonna be on my mind now. Shit!" Kiba said before slamming his first on his bed.

That dream had only made him miss his blonde even more. He looked around his room, it looked so empty without his computer, and the nightstand that he kept his private phone on. His parents had taken away every means of communication he had available to him. No computer so no emails, no phone so phone calls, no cell phone so no text messages, emails, or phone calls.

"Damn I miss my baby…" Kiba muttered on a sigh. He hadn't seen or heard from Naruto in days. This wasn't a good thing, Naruto had a tendency to take things to the extreme. Okay sure his parents had flipped but in the end, all ended well his parent had said they wanted him to cool things down with Naruto, that they were moving too fast. They had sat him down and said that they simply wanted him slow things down and spend some time away from Naruto. He admitted that they had a point, so when they decided to take away his communication he went along with it, thinking that this was only temporary. He could be away from Naruto for awhile, he knew that they just didn't want him to rush into anything. 'Besides they called Naruto's dad and told him what happened and he agreed that we needed to cool it down too. So I imagine that Naruto is going through similar treatment at his house. …But then if I really believe that then why do I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen or has happened already.'

'And now I'm having crazy fucked up dreams." Kiba muttered. Kiba sighed, okay so he wouldn't be able to see Naruto until school, but then all would be well. His stomach churned yet again telling him that apparently his contentment at the moment was unwarranted.

Feeling utterly like an idiot Kiba got dressed, throwing on a white t-shirt and a random pair of jeans, he tied his shoes up, grabbed his hoody and was out the door in a matter of moments.

He silently made his way through the house and was in his car in under five minutes. He was surprised when no one jumped up and caught him sneaking out, usually his parents and sister were very light sleepers, but he wasn't going to complain. Starting up his car, he made his way away from his house. Even though he was constantly trying to convince himself that everything would be alright he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something had happened to Naruto.

It was late or well early and no one else was on the road besides Kiba and so he decided it wouldn't be so bad if he sped a little. He actually passed a random squad car but he surmised that they decided to let his little infarction go since no flashing red and blue lights greeted him. Only a minute later he pulled up to Naruto's house….

* * *

Naruto felt like shit. He had tried everything to contact his brunette love and yet no such luck. He decided after the fifth day of their suspension and the fifth day of failed contact attempts to give up, that maybe Kiba had actually given up on them and that their promise to each other was now null and void.

He couldn't really wrap his mind around that but he decided that he would try and pretend to get over the whole thing. His mind knew that something was going on since it constantly assaulted him with a barrage of "Is he okay?"'s He got a sudden thought in his head and thought that maybe it was worth it.

Naruto deftly grabbed his cell phone and quick dialed Sasuke. The raven haired youth picked up on the second ring "Yeah, what?" Sasuke answered his phone. He sounded grumpy but that was to be expected it was….Naruto looked at his alarm clock, three in the morning.

"Sasuke have you, have you heard anything from Kiba. Have you talked to him or anything?" Naruto asked from his end. He hated that he had stuttered he was never all that great at hiding his emotions.

"No Naruto I haven't. I thought if anyone would be able to contact him it would be you." Sasuke replied sounding pretty distracted on the his end. Naruto thought that he heard someone else on Sasuke's end, a girl? Moaning?

'I wouldn't put it passed him to have sex while he's on the phone talking to me. After all the bastard has done it before.'

"No, I dunno what the fuck that boy is on, but its really pissing me off!" Naruto said and even though his words sounded angry his voice betrayed him and Sasuke was instantly able to tell that something was off.

"Naruto what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked before letting out a satisfied sigh.

Naruto let out a sigh of his own and commenced to tell Sasuke about everything that had happened. Once he was finished Sasuke asked "Naruto do you know how fucked that is?" he sounded angry. "I mean I always thought that Kiba's mom was crazy but, damn!"

Naruto smiled, 'Always trust Sasuke to make you smile when your life is being threatened…'

"Want me to take care of it?" Sasuke said on his end of the phone. "You just say the word and she'll be gone." Naruto knew very well of the affiliations that the Uchiha's had, and the blonde had no doubt that they could make people disappear and no one would ever question it, or find them for that matter.

"No Sasuke don't have anyone whacked on my account." Naruto laughed even though he knew that Sasuke was totally serious with his offer and that it was no laughing matter.

"Okay, fine." Sasuke said. "So what are you going to do? Are you actually going to stay away from your precious Kiba because his parents are psycho?"

Naruto switched his phone to his other ear and spoke "I-I really don't know, that depends on what Kiba wants to do but since I cant get in touch with him, I really cant say right now."

There was silence after Sasuke replied with a thoughtful 'hm' Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something else, when he heard something tap against his window. "Sasuke I'll call you back okay?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." Sasuke replied and promptly hung up on him. Shaking his head Naruto made his way to his window to find out what was going on. He opened his window and down below stood the one person that he had been trying to talk to for days. Naruto felt his body tingle at the sight of him.

"Kiba…what are you doing here?" Naruto asked his eyes welling up.

The brunette scratched the back of his head and grinned. He didn't really know what to say so he merely shrugged. "Can I come up?" he asked awkwardly.

Naruto nodded without saying a word. He made a gesture as if saying 'hold on' He made his way out of his room, down the stairs and opened the door and there stood Kiba. Naruto strangely felt relieved that it wasn't his mother again instead.

Still silent Naruto headed back up to his room and Kiba followed just as quietly. Once they were safely tucked away in the room, Naruto turned to Kiba.

Not really knowing what else to say Kiba said "Are you okay?" after all that had been the main reason he had rushed over there, to find out whether or not Naruto was alright. Without waiting for an answer he walked over to his blonde.

When Kiba was close, Naruto let his eyes overflow. Kiba noticed this and instantly frowned. Encasing the smaller boy in his embrace Kiba asked "What wrong? What happened?"

Softly pounding his fist against Kiba's chest while crying he said "Kiba you idiot. Why the hell haven't you called or at least picked up when I tried to call you. I emailed you, I even got desperate enough to start writing you snail mail." Naruto softly said. "Idiot, idiot, idiot…" he continued "Do you know how damn worried I was about you?!"

"Naruto…" was all Kiba could say in return. "Calm done baby."

"I thought that you had actually listened to your crazy parents." Naruto muttered as his tears started to come slower.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked confused. "They just told me that they wanted me to take some time off from you. They also said something about counseling" he added the last part absentmindedly.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Naruto laughed then, hysterically. It was all clear to him now. Kiba's mother had thought that if she scared Naruto away from Kiba, her son would eventually come to his senses sooner or later, and that by the time he finally got to speak to Kiba again his 'confusion' would be cleared up, and he would no longer want anything to do with him. By keeping them apart she had thought that would be enough to end their relationship. Naruto thought that it wasn't the best plan in the world but it had almost succeeded, he was starting to give up on the thought of Kiba for a minute there.

"What the hell's going on Naruto?" Kiba asked the blond softly.

"Your mother. She's fucking evil man." Kiba frowned at this. "That night she came to visit me. She had a gun. She told me to stay away from you and that she was able to convince you to not see me anymore. She said she'd rather see me dead than to have her son become a fag. There was a lot of other bullshit that she spouted but that's the bulk of it. I imagine that she told you something completely different?"

Kiba explained "She told me that she just wanted me to slow things down and not see you for a while and to make sure that, that was what I really wanted. She also told me that she had called your dad and he agreed to try and make you slow things down with me. She said something about getting me some counseling or something. I figured the whole was a temporary thing to get to us to stop fucking like bunnies." Kiba finished.

"No, I think that she thought if we were separated and she managed to get you to go to counseling you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I think she believed that a therapist would have been able to convince you that your feelings for me were nothing but teenage hormones or something. And she threatened me so I would be too scared to go near you." Naruto replied his face hidden against Kiba's chest.

"Fuck…" was Kiba's only reply. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Kiba, baby take your clothes off."

* * *

Sasuke hung up the phone. Sakura instantly asked "What's going on with Naruto?" She pulled her skirt back up and straightened her bra.

Sasuke watched as she redressed herself. 'Damn, Sakura's such great fuck…' he thought but opted instead to say "I don't really think I should be the one to tell you that Sakura."

"You're right I'm sure whatever it is he'll tell me when he's ready." she replied as she re-buttoned her shirt. Sasuke simply nodded watching as she put her shoes on and was about to make her way out of the door. "Sasuke I'll call you later."

"I'll be waiting with baited breath." Sasuke replied smiling at her. She did a girly wave and left him to his own devices.

Sasuke picked up his cell phone once again. He texted his brother, who was only a few doors down the hall but he really didn't feel like moving at the moment. "Tachi get ur ass n here' the text said.

A few moments later Itachi stepped into the room. He walked to the bed and sat down beside his younger brother. Itachi didn't even bat a lash at the fact that Sasuke was lying there in his birthday suit. "What the hell did you want, little brother?"

"I need you to get in touch with Fishface for me." Sasuke said looking at his brother seriously.

"What for?" Itachi asked in a monotonous voice.

"I need him to pay a visit to someone." Sasuke said as he began to look for his discarded sheets.

Itachi simply replied with "I'll try and set up an audience with him for you then." With that said Itachi dismissed himself from the room but not before tossing Sasuke's stray boxers over his shoulder and at the younger Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura drove slowly back to Ino's house. She had asked her parents if she could stay the night there. She and Ino had been sharing gossip when Sasuke had texted her requesting that she got to his place promptly. Ino had of course been a little jealous but she had agreed to cover for her and sneak the pink haired girl back into her house. The blond girl's parents were best friends with hers and would immediately tell them what she had done if they found out.

Luckily Ino's dad was out drinking with Shikamaru's father and her mother was a fairly heavy sleeper.

Once she was back in Ino's room, the blond asked her a million questions about what happened. Sakura told her the complete story. Ino frowned knowing all about Sasuke's sex ventures, she knew full well that Sasuke had no interest in monogamy and from the way Sakura was talking she had no idea about that.

"Sakura just how long do you think Sasuke will want to keep this up with you?" Ino asked. She continued to brush the girl's hair.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sakura, Sasuke never sticks with one person for too long. And it doesn't even seem like he feels anything for you. I think Sasuke's using you for sex."

"Ino, jealous bitch doesn't look good on you, stop wearing it." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura I'm being completely serious. But if you don't want my advice then fine. Don't get yourself hurt." Ino replied but then continued "Sakura just one more thing, you guys have been using protection right?"

"Well we did this time and I'm pretty sure we did last time." Sakura replied sounding unsettlingly unsure.

"What do you mean I'm pretty sure?! You should always make sure you use protection!" Ino yelled.

"Ino, dammit I'm not a little girl. Let _me_ deal with my life okay!?" Sakura yelled back. "Let's just drop it." Ino shook her head and there was silence. "So I heard Neji finally asked out TenTen!" Sakura said suddenly.

"Yeah but you know I heard that, that may be a front to cover a certain secret." Ino replied happily going along with the subject change.

"You mean to cover up the fact that he's like so gay?" Sakura responded.

"Yeah and I heard that he had a thing for Lee of all people!" Ino gushed.

"O.M.G. are you serious?" Sakura squealed and they continued on like that until the sun came up and they finally had to try and get some sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter

Okay I hope this chapter didn't confuse anyone. Uh yeah really not much to say about this chappie but I hope you guys liked it and will continue to read. Well Ja Ne! I am in serious need of a beta but I dont get how the whole beta reader thing system works so if anyone knows a good beta or is a good beta plz have them contact me or something that would be much appreciated.


	13. People Are Coming

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru ShikaCho One-sided SasuSaku

(Well sorry for the extra long wait. Uh I would come up with an excuse but why when I can just get on with the story.)

Chapter 13: People Are Coming

Naruto moaned out one last orgasm as Kiba yet again thrust into his body. Kiba collapsed on top of the much smaller boy and panted as completion left his body motionless. With both of their bodies covered in sweat and the remnants of each other's essence they both laid there on Naruto's bed not moving at all. "I love you Naruto and don't you ever doubt it." Kiba recited once again to Naruto, it had been the forth time that night.

Instead of verbally replying this time Naruto simply pulled Kiba down for a kiss that made them if possible, even more breathless. "I know." Naruto finally said after the kiss was over. Naruto smiled as Kiba nuzzled his face into the side of his neck. Naruto almost laughed when the slight stubble of Kiba's cheek and chin prickled against his skin; it tickled.

The bass of Kiba's voice rumbled down Naruto's skin and made him shivered, leaving the skin of his neck tingling. "I should get home, but if I were to be truthful right now I'd tell you that I really cant move."

Naruto's hand reached up to rub up and down Kiba's back, paying special attention to the area around the base of Kiba's spinal cord, he knew for a fact that it was his spot. "You tryna' make me hard again?" Kiba asked, he found the strength to raise himself up enough to look down at the blonde.

"No, but that was the only place I could reach with your huge ass laying on top of me." Naruto mischievously smiled up at the brunnette.

"Kiba your parents called for you and they didn't sound happy at all." They both turned to see Kakashi standing in the doorway looking somewhat serious for once.

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked frantically, not paying any mind to the fact that he was stark naked and that he was still seated half way in Naruto's body. Naruto himself felt a strange mixture of panic and mortification; panic because of Kiba's psycho 'rents and mortification at having been seen by Kakashi in his current state of undress.

"As a heart attack." Kakashi replied. "I covered for you but I think you should call them." Kakashi turned to leave but before he closed the door he said "You should really pull out before you get stuck in there." Naruto went red and pushed Kiba off of him and started looking for his boxers. Kakashi closed the door and Kiba turned to Naruto.

"Cell?" not really paying attention, Naruto tossed Kiba his cellphone while he went to look for something decent to wear for the day.

Kiba held number two to speed dial Sasuke. Sasuke's groggy voice hit his ears after the third ring "What the hell ya want Naruto?"

"Sasuke, it's Kiba." the brunnette replied. "Yeah listen I need you to do me a favor and call my house so I can tell my parents I was hanging with you." Kiba explained.

"Threeway?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah threeway." Kiba replied while he stared at Naruto walking around his room in only boxers and muttering to himself.

"Hold on a sec." Kiba heard the other end get quiet and then Sasuke came back on the line and along with that came the ringing of a phone.

"Hello?" came the voice of Kiba's mother.

"Hello Mrs. Inuzuka, Kiba's here he wanted to talk to you." Sasuke said in that patented Uchiha way of speaking.

"Hi mom, I went to Sasuke's for the weekend, we have some projects due together that we need to work on so I'm gonna be over here until tomorrow." Kiba explained.

"Is that Uzumaki boy going to be there?" she asked. She sounded somewhat panicked but more like she was pissed at the prospect of Naruto being there.

"No, mom he's working with Shikamaru." he replied exasperated to the tenth power squared.

"Okay then, call me later on sweetie." His mother replied and then hung up the phone. Kiba sighed.

"Thanks Sasuke, I owe you one dude." Kiba breathed.

"Who doesn't?" Sasuke replied "Anyway I'll hollar at you two later, see ya 'sweetie'" Sasuke laughed before hanging up the phone.

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke hung up the phone just as his brother was walking into his room. "Is there any way I can help you Brother O' Mine?" he asked.

Itachi simply shrugged "Fishface and the Fox are here. Thought you ought to know." The elder ruffled his brother's hair which made Sasuke frown before he left the room.

"Crazy ass." Sasuke muttered to himself as he made his way through his huge, maze-like mansion before finally reaching the front door where two men were standing. Both the men wore black hoodies with red clouds printed sparratically all over them, that covered most of their faces. 'These guys are fucking nuts….' Sasuke thought to himself and then with a scowl as hard as stone he addressed the two tall figures. "I assume my brother informed you as to why I am need of your services." he spoke to them as if they were one person for he knew only one of them really ever talked when it came to business.

One of them pulled their hood down and revealed a man who was blonde with ends that were tinged red, along with blues eyes and naturally sun kissed skin that only ever belonged to one family Sasuke knew of.

The blond man spoke, his deep voice taking on a subtle roar "Yes Itaachi has told us the entire story and we graciously accept the assignment." the man who was obviously the Fox said, looking at Sasuke with rage that the raven haired teen was glad wasn't directed at him, he hoped.

"Good, then you know what needs to be done." Sasuke said more than asked. Both the men nodded and stepped forward.

"You know what we want right?" The Fox asked of Sasuke.

Sasuke waved off the comment. He called for a servant who immediately brought forth two suit butler opened the latches on both of them and both the nicknamed man nodded in appreciation. "Fifty grand each right?" Sasuke asked and they both nodded again. Sasuke smirked and abruptly dismissed the servant. The man left in a hurry, with a feather duster in his hand.

"So we have an agreement then?" Sasuke said careful to never say what he actually meant aloud, the walls did have ears.

"We don't make agreements, we make promises." the Fox said finally.

"Whatever, just get the job done." Sasuke smirked once again and dismissed the men. With arrogance that only an Uchiha can accomplish he stalked from their presence.

________________________________________________________________________

The town of Konoha was a relatively quiet, assimilated Japanese-American place, with the occasional outbreak of teenage riots. At least that's what Kyuubi had always thought. He gazed out at the city from the hill he and his partner were currently sitting on. With a sigh he exhaled the smoke from the drag off the cigarette he'd just lit up.

"It was always so quiet here, maybe that's why I always hated it here, seriously." Kyuubi said before taking another drag.

"Yeah I could see how one could be bored in a town like this." Kisame muttered not really paying attention to his own cancer stick and letting it ash on his pants leg.

"Guess I outta see my family while I'm here, huh?" Kyuubi asked aloud even though he didn't really care too much for Kisame's opinion. The strange faced man shrugged and looked down at the city before him.

"Doesn't matter, you do what you want to anyway." Kisame said on a peaceful sigh. It always felt good to relax before an assignment.

Deftly pulling out a cell phone, Kyuubi's fingers did a small dance as he punched in the numbers necessary for his call home.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Iruka awoke to an empty bed, but smiled when he heard Kakashi fooling around in the bathroom conjoined to his bedroom. Iruka had never been a morning person but he learned to deal with them because he was a teacher and as such was usually at work very early in the morning. Begrudgingly Iruka forced the rest of his body awake and got prepared to start the day.

Iruka having been enraptured in the quiet of the room, jumped and squealed when his cell phone went off_. As Moving Mountains _played he scrambled around for his phone. Finally after thirty seconds of searching he found it, flipping it open, he answered "Hello?"

A deep familiar voice replied "Dad?"

Iruka frowned Naruto wouldn't call from down the hall so that only left one other person who would call him that. "Kyuubi, oh my god son how have you been?!" Iruka asked overjoyed and excited. He hadn't heard from his older in what seemed like ages.

"Uh, I've been getting around. I guess I've been taking pretty good care of myself, so far." The blonde said from the other end of the phone.

"My god, I've missed you so much." Iruka replied from his side, he absently noted that Kakashi was out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I know that's why I called, I'm actually in town, and I might be here for a while. I was wondering if, instead of spending a bunch of money on a hotel room, if I could stay in my old room?" Kyuubi said in a voice that made Iruka's heart ache, his older son had grown so much and he had missed much of it.

"Kyuubi you know as long as I have a place to stay so do you." The brunette muttered lowly over the phone.

"Thanks dad, where's my kid brother? How has he been doing?" The son asked of the father.

"He's in his room. He's been fine I suppose, for the most part." Iruka sighed and beamed right through the phone.

"Well tell him I'll be there today." Kyuubi told his father before bidding him a due until later.

Iruka hung up the phone and smiled before pulling his pajama pants back on from where Kakashi had ripped them off the night before. The brunette then made his way down the hall to his youngest son's room. The site that greeted him was one that was both shocking and somehow not surprising at all.

Kiba laid sprawled across Naruto's bed coercing a boner into full hardness by merely watching the blonde flit around the room half naked. Naturally Naruto was completely oblivious to his boyfriend's actions.

Red-faced and looking for all the world like he was twenty years younger Iruka cleared his throat. Kiba looked up startled at first but then decided to try and play it off. He slipped his own boxers on and began to casually look around for something he may have left in Naruto's room previously.

"What's up dad?" Naruto asked as he was about to head into his bathroom.

"Your brother called and said that he would be in town for awhile. So he's staying with us." Iruka told Naruto. The brunette watched as his younger son's face lit up to a dangerously brilliant degree.

"Are you serious, my brother's going to be here." Naruto turned to Kiba. "My big bro's going to be here!" he yelled in excitement.

"I heard him too Naruto." Kiba grimaced, Naruto's older brother Kyuubi had never been particularly nice to him. Not that Kyuubi was overtly mean or anything, he simply liked to tease Kiba to the point of utter irritation.

"Oh my god I've gotta go shopping we don't have any of the food my bro likes to eat here." Naruto yelled. "Dad give me your debit card and your _JEWEL_'s preferred card." Naruto said to his father.

Iruka sighed and said "Fine, but this time don't eat half the food on the way home!" Iruka scolded. He turned to Kiba with a stern expression etched onto his features "That goes for you too!" Naruto laughed and headed for the bathroom after Iruka had him given both of the cards.

He turned on the water and let it run for a moment. He stripped himself of his boxers, he climbed into the shower and let the warm water wash away everything.

Kiba, still sporting a chubby after Iruka's intrusion walked to the bathroom and let himself in. The room was already full of billowy steam. Silently following Naruto and stripping himself, he stepped into the shower with his blonde.

"Kiba?" Naruto turned around to look into Kiba's eyes. "What? Do we have to shower together now too?" Naruto asked with a raised brow but he didn't seem irritated.

"If you don't mind, boo." Kiba said and Naruto's face turned red. That nickname was so cheesy.

"No I don't, but nothing kinky. I mean seriously I don't get the whole 'doing it in the shower' thing, I think it kinda defeats the purpose." Naruto sighed and turned back around to face the water and let it cascade down his front side. Kiba feeling a little disappointed, sighed but instantly perked up. He got really close to Naruto, close enough where the blonde's back nudged the brunette's front. Naruto went a little tense but a moment later he was relaxed again.

Kiba reached around Naruto and grabbed the washcloth from him. "Kiba?"

"Let me help, I'll wash your back." Kiba replied whispering into the blonde's ear. Naruto nodded back and fell silent as Kiba went to work cleaning his body. The cloth and Kiba's hand trailed up his chest and back down again. "Turn around Naruto."

Naruto followed Kiba's orders and turned around to face him. The blonde found his arms wrapping automatically around Kiba's body. His face was pressed into the brunette's wet chest and he inhaled the scent of the older boy.

Kiba slowly dragged the cloth up and down Naruto's back, making sure not to miss a spot. He saw that Naruto's entire body was slowly flushing a cherry red. He could also feel the blond going hard against him. "Naruto?"

"Y-yeah?" the blonde stuttered back.

"Bet I can make you cum without using my hands or my third leg." Kiba declared in a sure and very matter of fact voice.

"Kiba, no I told you that whole 'doing it in the shower' thing is totally cliché." Naruto whispered back though despite himself his arms tightened around Kiba's waist.

"It's not 'doing it' in the shower it's 'making love' in the shower." Kiba whispered with his lips pressed down to Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered in unconcealed pleasure.

"Maybe next time, my brother's coming home." Naruto said pulling away from Kiba and stepping out of the shower not paying any attention to fact that his body was yelling at him to step back into Kiba's embrace. The blonde found a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Shaking his head of the naughty thoughts fluttering around in his head, he walked out of the bathroom door.

Kiba who was bristling a bit from being denied, quickly washed himself and followed Naruto's example.

When Kiba emerged Naruto was dressed wearing an orange starter hoodie, a black t-shirt, loose fitting black jeans, along with white Nike gym shoes that had an orange swoosh.

"You're coming with me right? To the store I mean." Naruto asked looking at Kiba who had decided to forego wearing a towel and was making his way to the drawer in Naruto's dresser that was for him. Naruto and Kiba both had drawers of clothes in each other's home, that was established even before they had started a relationship, and it really came in handy.

Kiba looked over his shoulder at Naruto and asked "Yeah, sure why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno I thought you might be mad at me or something." Naruto muttered. Kiba shook his head and went back to foraging through the drawer for something decent to wear.

"Not mad, just a little frustrated." Kiba said. "The sexual kind." he added under his breath but Naruto had caught it anyway.

The blue eyed boy frowned 'How could he POSSIBLY be sexually frustrated, I mean we did it like a gazillion times last night. Jeeze he's such a horny bastard, I mean seriously who is he, Austin Powers.' Naruto sighed and walked over to the brunette jock.

Kiba had managed to pull on a pair of boxers and a pair of oversized blue jeans before he felt small tanned arms circle his waist, and a face press into his back. "I'll make it up to you." Naruto muttered lowly, his breath tickled Kiba's back and made him shiver.

"S'okay you don't have to make anything up to me." Kiba said just as low as Naruto had. The taller boy turned in Naruto embrace and kissed him slowly and passionately.

Breathlessly Naruto asked "So you're not mad then?"

Kiba shook his head again and turned back to drawer and pulled out a grey long sleeved shirt. After that he grabbed his black jacket and shoved his feet into a pair of white One's. "Ready to go then?" he asked of the blonde and the other boy nodded affirmatively.

As they made their way through the house and out of the door Naruto called to Iruka "We'll be back later dad."

They both heard the responding "Okay!" It had started to drizzle outside so they pulled up their hoods and made their way to Kiba's car.

"Hey, Kiba, can I drive?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I dunno, can you?" Kiba asked smirking down at the blonde.

"You know I can." Naruto replied pouting and only a few seconds later Kiba tossed him the keys.

They reached the grocery store in less than ten minutes and were making their way inside when Naruto bumped into someone. The collision was so hard that they both fell to the ground. Naruto shook himself and muttered a low "ouch."

The person he had run into had quickly recovered and stood. Naruto looked up into the face of the palest person he had ever seen. Not that he was a sickly pale, but pale he was. A crown of dark red hair adorned his head. The boy also had a pair of eyes that were as deep and green as Naruto's were blue.

"S-sorry I should have paid attention to where I was going!" Naruto exclaimed his embarrassment evident because of his deep blush. Kiba was laughing somewhere off to the side.

The red head boy nodded curtly but said nothing to Naruto and continued on his way. "Well that was kinna weird."

End of Chapter

Um yeah sorry for the lateness and stuff I wanted include some more stuff in this chapter but eh I'll kick it up a notch next chapter. Kyuubi's here guys can you believe it! Lol anyway someone suggested that I put him in there and it fit in perfectly with the flow of the story so I did. I know there are probably a bazillion errors in this chapter but I couldn't wait to post this it's been so long since the last one… anyway hope you enjoyed it and will read the next chappie


	14. Big Brother

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru possibleShikaCho One-sided SasuSaku

Chapter 14: Big Brother

Naruto and Kiba had come back from their trip to the grocery store hours ago. They sat soundlessly on the couch as they watched the 'scary' movie flicker across the screen. Kyuubi had called once since his call that morning and had said that his homecoming would be late in the evening and Naruto had decided that he and Kiba would wait up for his brother.

As 'The Unborn' continued to play and Naruto laughed as Megan Good bled to death on the screen in high def. Kiba couldn't help but notice the rain outside. He heard the first pitter patter of rain on the roof hours before but as the sky darkened the rain grew heavier. There wasn't a light on in the house, Iruka was asleep and Naruto loved to watch scary movies in full darkness.

Kiba's attention strayed from the rain cascading down the window to Naruto's tan face illuminated in the pale light of the moon mingled with light emanating from the television. Naruto was transfixed with the movie and so did not notice Kiba's admiring gaze. Kiba found that his eye wouldn't move from Naruto's face. He watched as the blonde's facial expression changed according to what happened in the movie. Each new expression brought about something in the brunette, stirred something deep in his loins. His pants were starting become uncomfortable despite the fact that they were loose fitting jeans. He realized that this was because Naruto was sitting on his lap.

The blonde was paying close attention to the movie but was abruptly distracted from the film by the hard member pressing into his rear. He turned around and faced Kiba. Without looking back at the television, Naruto used the remote to turn off the movie. With that act the house was left completely void of any artificial light. The light of the moon was shining through the window and was still landing on Naruto. Kiba cleared his throat of the lump that had been there.

Naruto took a look at his boyfriend and he couldn't help when his breath caught in his throat. Kiba was bathed haphazardly in the moon light, half his body remained shrouded in to the shadows of the house. The image was something magnificent to behold. 'Damn…' Naruto thought. Kiba looked like a fiend of the night. He looked like something sultry, dangerous, and alluring, like something that promised tidal waves of pleasure in the darkness of midnight. He was a god, something to be worship and bow down to, a body that deserved complete submission.

Kiba had been having similar thoughts about Naruto. The blond looked like something akin to an angel or some other celestial being trapped on earth. He was perfection embodied in human form. Kiba couldn't stop the almost primal urge to ruin that perfection. And so without the slightest word passed between them, their lips crash together and they became one writhing mass of pleasure.

Kiba groaned in unbridled frustration as he had just managed to get under Naruto's shirt when the doorbell rang through the sound of the rain and the nearly empty darkness. Naruto sighed and pulled his shirt back on as he made his way to the door.

He peaked through the peephole and his face instantly brightened before he opened the door to fully view his brother. The younger blond crashed into the older blonde, hugging his sibling into suffocation.

"Naruto, let go." Kyuubi breathed. Naruto pulled back to look up at his brother. "You haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you. You haven't grown at all!" Kyuubi joked as he stepped through the threshold of the house.

"Hey I'm nowhere near as short as I was used to be. I've grown a whole five inches since then!" Naruto raved but grinned by the end of his sentence.

Kyuubi dropped his wet luggage and leather jacket onto the floor. Naruto grimaced, Iruka hated when people didn't put wet clothes and such into the hamper designated for such things. 'But then again Kyuubi never was one for following the rules.' Naruto thought

Kyuubi walked to the couch and for the first time noticed that Kiba was sitting on the couch looking as if someone had kicked Akamaru. "Kiba is that you?! Guess you aren't a little ankle biter anymore huh?" Kyuubi asked as he belligerently lit a cigarette and took a drag.

"Kyu you probably shouldn't be smoking that in the house, I don't think dad will like it too much." Naruto said in warning. He took a moment to think through what he just said and then he stated "Matter of fact never mind I know that Kakashi smokes like every time he and dad get done doing the do so maybe he won't mind all that much." Naruto made a disgusted face at his own comment but didn't retract it as Kyuubi digested this new information.

Kyuubi shook his head and took one more drag before he flicked the cigarette into the sink across the hall in the kitchen. The leaking faucet quickly doused it. Naruto looked at Kyuubi like he had just pulled his own head out of his ass. "I don't know how you just did that."

"You need skill Naruto, which unfortunately you don't own." Kyuubi teased and Naruto huffed.

He recovered quickly and asked Kyuubi "You want me to go get dad from his room?"

Kyuubi nodded at his brother and the slighter blond bounced away in the darkness of the house. Kyuubi looked down at Kiba who had yet to speak to him. His face quickly drained of all emotion. Kyuubi knew that he probably shouldn't cause anymore trouble for Naruto around here than he already had but, he had to know. Sitting noiselessly upon the couch next to Kiba, Kyuubi swiped up the remote and turned the television on to WOW on demand and began ordering random movies with his father's money.

Kiba fidgeted beside Kyuubi, he knew something was about to happen he could feel it, not to mention he had seen Kyuubi's face go completely blank while he was staring down at him. He tried to mentally brace himself for whatever was going to happen to him.

Without any sort of preamble Kyuubi asked "So Kiba how many times have you fucked my baby bro?" his voice was absolutely devoid of any human emotion and Kiba wondered how it was possible to sound so dead while still on the plane of the living.

Not knowing at all how to respond Kiba asked "E-ex-excuse me?! Kyuubi what are you talking about?!" the brunette was surprised that he could even find his voice, Kyuubi had always been a little off and now Kiba wasn't so sure that this would be the like mostly harmless teasing he'd become accustomed to when he was younger.

Kyuubi sighed and looked tired for one moment and Kiba could swear that in the dim light of the television that the blonde's ice blue eyes had changed they seemed be tinged in red, he knew it had to be his imagination but still it did nothing to help his resolve at the moment. Kyuubi turned his attention away from the television and gave it completely to Kiba.

Before the brunette had another thought Kyuubi had somehow pulled him into a full nelson and Kiba couldn't move or maneuver out of it. 'Shit…never thought I'd die by getting killed in my boyfriend's house by his older brother. God this is such a shitty way to go.' Kiba thought in his head. He heard the blonde open his mouth to speak and he began to sweat.

"One more time Kiba, how many times have you stuck that little no show cock of yours up my baby brother's ass?" Kyuubi muttered no louder than a mouse.

Kiba hadn't a clue how Kyuubi would know about he and Naruto, considering neither one of them had told him yet. He wasn't sure Kyuubi would like the answer to his question so he replied the only way he could think of "I'm not sure Kyuubi."

"Look, you have one time to fuck up with him and then your neck can easily be snapped." Kiba shivered, Kyuubi had always said that to Kiba when they were both younger, back then it had been a joke, and now he wasn't so sure. "Naruto has and will have enough shit to deal with in his life, he doesn't need the extra bullshit that being with you will bring. Do you have possibly any idea how much he's going through right now?" Kyuubi sighed and his hold relaxed. But his voice remained the same emotionless buzz in Kiba's ear. "Think about it. Don't cause Naruto any trouble." And just like that he let the younger man go. As soon as he was released Kiba fell to the floor and Naruto and his father came bouncing in from upstairs. Neither noticed that Kiba was on the floor, frozen to where he was.

Kyuubi talked to the two of them as if he hadn't just threatened Kiba with bodily harm. He wondered what the hell was wrong with Kyuubi. 'How the hell did he even know we're together?!' Kiba sat on the floor pondering that for a few more minutes before Naruto even noticed that he was on floor looking disheveled.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Naruto asked inches away from his face. He was crouched down in front of Kiba. The blonde's head was cocked to the side in a way that conveyed curiosity.

Kiba cut his eyes toward Kyuubi, who was paying him no mind as he talked animatedly with his father. He looked back to Naruto's ocean blue orbs and said "No particular reason." He pretended to look at an imaginary watch on his wrist "Hey um Naruto what do you say we hit the sack. We do have school tomorrow after all." Naruto's face went sour for a second but then he agreed.

The two of them bid goodnight to Kyuubi and Iruka before heading up the stairs.

The next day Kiba and Naruto woke up and got clean and dressed for school before they both made a beeline for the breakfast table. Iruka, who usually cooked a small breakfast for Naruto and himself, was sitting down at the table being waiting on by Kyuubi. It was a sight that Naruto had missed in the time that his brother had been gone. He sat down with Kiba beside him and waited for Kyuubi to finish cooking before greeting the older blonde for the first time that day.

Kyuubi had thought to make servings for everyone but himself and sat down to watch everyone else eat. His face was completely blank as he watched them interact with each other and at the right times he'd interact as well. His mind was on other things, like the fact that he'd lost control of the Fox so easily yesterday. He prided himself on being able to contain the sleeping beast he knew lived on the other side of his consciousness. Kyuubi himself was unstable enough as it was but the Fox was a whole other personality, sometimes Kyuubi wondered if the Fox wasn't a whole other entity entirely separate from him, with an insatiable taste for hurting people. If he kept losing control like that then people would be hurt, people whom he had no intention of hurting. He resigned to think that it was the rain yesterday that made him slip. The rain had always bothered him in weird ways.

For the first time that morning Kyuubi offer his voice to the others without being prompted "Naruto, shouldn't Kiba and yourself be on your way to school?" he asked glancing at the clock on the wall.

Naruto nodded and got up from the table, having finished his meal minutes prior. Kiba got up as well reaching into his pocketed to cup his car keys. They both grabbed their bags and headed to the door throwing 'goodbyes' over their shoulders.

As they drove to the school Naruto talked animatedly about his brother and all the plans he had for the two of them. Kiba was quiet for most of the ride nodded and conveying an agreement with everything the blonde said. Not much longer they pulled into the student parking lot of their school and got out heading for the building. Before they reached the building they spotted Shikamaru and Chouji leaning up against the building and the two made for them. As they reached their other friends Shino snuck up on them. They exchanged stories of what they had been doing over their suspension while waiting for Sasuke to appear.

"Naruto I really wish you'd let that little incident at the store go. Okay you bumped into the guy so what they're nothing more to it." Kiba sighed. Naruto had been talking about that weird redheaded guy from the grocery store. It was getting to the point where he'd tell anyone who was willing to listen about the event.

"Yeah I know but there was something about that guy that I just can't put my finger on. Like I knew him from somewhere even though I'm sure we've never met. And just can't shake the feeling that I'm going to see him again…" Naruto trailed off as he looked toward the entrance of the building and spotted the very same redhead walking up the stairs into the school.

He was being flanked on all side by a man Naruto assumed was his father, a blonde girl that could be his sister, and another teenage boy that could almost be his twin if not for the hair. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized who he had seen. "Kiba that's him that the guy!" he nearly yelled before pointing out the redhead.

"Naruto don't you know it's rude to point." Shikamaru muttered completely embarrassed by his friend's antics.

Chouji muttered "Okay calm down Naruto."

"Yeah but-" Naruto started but was cut off.

"Let it go Naruto!" Kiba nearly seethed. Honestly Kiba wondered how dense the blonde really was.

Shino looked at Kiba knowingly and silently put a hand on his shoulder. Kiba visibly relaxed. Shikamaru and Chouji looked to Naruto with knowing smug looks on their faces.

"What crawled up your ass?" Naruto asked Kiba. Kiba turned around and was about to tell Naruto exactly what had crawled up his ass, when Sasuke walked up to the rest of the group.

"What's up psychos?" he asked smirking when he joined.

"Kiba is jealous and Naruto's a rude, ignorant, idiot. You know, the usual." Shikamaru sighed while stretching. He started walking up the stairs of the school to the entrance, everyone else followed his example, while Chouji caught Sasuke up on what Shikamaru meant.

After entering the building and heading to their lockers everyone went their separates ways to class except Kiba whose school day didn't start until second period. Instead of wandering aimlessly around that school for an hour Kiba made his way out of the school. He was understandably anxious after what happened the night before. He really had been dealing with a lot lately and the added stress of having to not only to keep his relationship with Naruto a secret he had to now keep an eye on Kyuubi. Kiba sighed when he remember a time when his only worry was that he might not be able win on the many teams had joined. How he wished things were that simple now.

As Kiba walked back outside of the school, he tried to think of a way to get rid of the foreboding feeling he had in the pit of his gut. How he longed for some form of relief. He settled for reclining on the bleachers by the school's out door track/football/baseball field.

He quickly noted that he wasn't alone. He recognized other person almost immediately. He was one the guys who had been entering the school earlier that Naruto had pointed out. Kiba quickly thanked god he wasn't the redhead, instead it was the brunet who looked just like him.

Kiba nodded at the guy in a sign greeting. The guy waved back weakly. Kiba flopped down onto one of the lower bleachers. The other guy was lounging on one of the higher bleachers. Forgetting completely that the other brunet was there Kiba reclined on the uncomfortable metal seats.

"You know stress isn't a part of a healthy diet." The unnamed brunet said to Kiba. Kiba jumped and sighed when he realized who had spoken.

"Neither is minding other people's business." Kiba looked up at the seemingly older guy. He was hunched over doing something strange with his hands. Just then a familiar smell hit Kiba's nose that he couldn't place. He knew the smell from somewhere but couldn't exactly place where it was coming from.

"Hey man I'm just trying to help. I'm Kankurou by the way." He the brunet guy whose name was apparently Kankurou replied. He smirked to himself and gave a hollow laughed echoed in the silent outside of the school.

Kankurou brought something to his lips and licked it while rolling it. He finished and held the rolled brown thing up for inspection. "Hmm… not bad if I don't say so myself. A perfect pearl." Kankurou pulled a lighter from the pocket of his black loose fitting jeans. He flicked the flame on and waved the flame over the 'pearl' a couple times back and forth. He then took one end of the 'pearl' and put it between his lips lighting the other end. Kankurou breathe the smoke in deeply and held it in while taking another pull and holding that one in too before finally exhaling a thick, gray, cloud of smoke.

"Aw yeah this is the good shit." Kankurou said to himself. He laid his head back letting his body fully relax.

As soon the 'pearl' was lit Kiba had a hunch he knew what it was but found himself asking anyway.

Kankurou replied "This here is grade A stress relief my friend. Also known as marijuana, mary jane, weed, dope, bud, green, trees." Kankurou said before bursting into a fit laughter. He held the blunt out for Kiba take and Kiba didn't know what to do…

Naruto was doodling in Kakashi's class when suddenly the lazy ass finally showed up. Next to him Shikamaru was getting his snore on. Kakashi cleared his throat and some of his student actually turned to pay attention. Naruto turned his attention back to his drawings and didn't listen to a word Kakashi gave to them as an excuse for being late. But two words did manage to catch his attention. "new student." Naruto looked up in interest as the redhead from before walked into the classroom looking utterly bored.

His eyes widened. He hadn't noticed before that the guy was actually pretty good looking. Sea green eyes spotted him at the back of the class before passing over the face of the other student. His blood red hair stuck up in haphazard spikes on his head. He had moist pink lips to go along with his pale skin. Despite not looking like someone who spent a lot of time exercising his body build was muscular and looked firm. He was dressed in a red button up shirt the matched his hair. The only keeping his loose fitting black jeans up was the skull-head buckled belt hanging on tight to his hips.

"Think the new guy is cute huh?" Shikamaru said suddenly awake beside him. Naruto not one for lying to his friends nodded. "Yeah I figured as much." He sighed as Naruto was finally able to tear his gaze away from the guy.

Naruto looked at Kakashi as he said "Please welcome Gaara Sabaku warmly into Konoha High."

"I'll bet you'll have no problem warmly welcoming him huh Naruto?" Shikamaru asked smirking at Naruto.

"Don't even go there, I have my Kiba. Besides hooking up with someone I just met would be way too Sasuke for me." Naruto replied offhandedly to Shikamaru. Even though he'd meant every word he'd said, he had Kiba and that was all he wanted, he couldn't help but to think this 'Gaara' guy was pretty cute.

End of Chapter

Ok so I know you guys must totally hate me for not updating and all but I was going through a thing so I wasn't up for it for a while. Sorry for the long wait I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Haha things are only getting worse for these guys stick around the next chapter wont take nearly as long to post.

BTW!! This author (Cool-Hanyou) in no way indorses using drugs it's just part of the story.


	15. Really No

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru possibleShikaCho One-sided SasuSaku

Chapter 15: Really No

Wide wonder filled eyes stared down at the shrinking blunt. "Hey is it just me or is this thing getting smaller?" Kiba asked seeming completely bewildered. He'd been sitting outside of the school talking and smoking with Kankurou for he didn't know how long. If he were honest he'd say he didn't care. The sensation of pure bliss and numbness took over his body as he inhaled more of the weed filled smoke. He closed his eyes and marveled in the feeling of floating, as if he were completely weightless.

"That's what happens when you smoke it. What you expect it last forever?" Kankurou asked seeming to mock Kiba. Then he gasped and asked excitedly "Wouldn't that be fucking great an everlasting blunt?"

Kiba bursted out in laughter unable to control himself. "That….that would be pretty cool wouldn't it?"

"I just asked you that man." Kankurou took a deep breath before saying "Hey hit it or pass it." Kiba took a long slow hit of the bud and passed it to Kankurou. Kankurou took four very quick pulls and held it all in before purposely making himself cough on the smoke.

"Whats the matter man cant handle your own shit?" Kiba taunted sounding very happy for a reason he couldn't quite figure out.

Kankurou snorted and said "Please I did that on purpose."

Kiba looked in askance at him before saying slowly "Why?"

"Because coughing on the smoke gets you higher. Man you really are beginner aren't you?" Kankurou laughed before taking another hit and passing it back to Kiba. "Try it. Take a couple hits; hold it in, and then just cough." The older boy said before smirking down at Kiba.

The Inuzuka looked at the weed and did what Kankurou told him to. He started out with one fake cough which quickly turned into a mini coughing fit. Kankurou was cracking up and nearly fell out of his seat, laughing. Kiba on the other hand took a few moments to get his breathing under control. His throat felt raw, burned and dry. He desperately wished for something to drink. As soon as he thought of something to drink he instantly became hungry as well; really hungry in fact.

"Hey you wanna go get something to eat?" Kiba asked despite the fact that he knew he was going to be late for school. At the moment his mind was clear of anything that he didn't want to do and the last thing that he wanted to do was go to school. He wasn't sure why but school held absolutely no interest for him.

"Shouldn't you be getting inside the school? You look like someone who takes that sort of thing seriously." Kankurou replied pulling his cell phone from his pocket and looking at the time.

"Ya know normally that would be true but right now I could give a fuck about anything but food." Kankurou and Kiba both laughed as if they were dying.

"Well where do you wanna go?" Kankurou finally asked after his laughter had subsided. Kiba shrugged.

"There's a place within walking distance of here. I can't drive now I'd kill us both." Kiba said mourning the fact that he couldn't drive. Kankurou stood and pulled Kiba clumsily to his feet and they made their way off of the school's grounds and down the street toward the small mom and pop restaurant that Kiba frequented on his lunch breaks.

"So what do you think?" Kankurou asked looking in Kiba's general direction.

"Of what?" Kiba asked as he held open the door to the small restaurant. Kiba had a feeling he already knew what Kankurou was talking about but the haze in his mind made him the need to be certain of everything.

"Of the green man." Kankurou said unabashed as he entered the small building and Kiba followed him in.

"No lie I think I need some more." Kiba sighed as he reveled in the numbness once again. He could definitely get used to this. He had a moment to think about what this would mean for his life but quickly shrugged it off. 'No need to ruin my high by thinking too much'

They stood before the counter laughing and red eyed while they waited for the person in front of them to order. As they were about to approach the counter Kiba got a text. He pulled his cell from his pocket and opened it glancing at the screen. It was from Naruto. 'Fuck, Naruto's going to kill me.' Kiba thought as he read the message.

**Were da fuck r u?**

Kankurou who had peeked over Kiba's shoulder saw the picture that came up when Kiba's phone recognized Naruto's number. "Who is that? He's a cute one." The older brunet said making Kiba take a few steps away from him. His possessive nature was automatically taking over.

"He's mine and his name is Naruto." Kiba muttered lowly not looking at Kankurou as he replied to Naruto's text.

**Got hungry. Went 4 food.**

Kiba sent the text and then turned to the old woman behind the counter who looked at him expectantly. He smiled and she smiled back. "Three orders of the usual." She smiled and took that down.

"Anything else?" she asked. Kiba turned to Kankurou who stood behind him looking at the menu plastered on the walls around them.

"You want anything?" the jock asked the stoner. Kankurou grinned and nodded at the triple cheeseburger meal. Kiba grinned goofily and added that to his order before another text was received from Naruto.

**Get ur ass 2 skl now!**

Naruto was pissed. That much Kiba could tell. His hand went to his empty aching stomach as he text Naruto back with his other hand.

**Wats rong bay?**

He sent it and waited for his boyfriend to text him back. He looked at Kankurou who was making his way for the door. Kiba followed curiously. Once outside Kankurou took from his pocket a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one from the box and put it between his lips. He looked askance at Kiba and Kiba deciding that he'd already gotten high what's the worst a cigarette can do, nodded and Kankurou gave him one as well. The older brunet lit his and then passed the lighter to Kiba. Kiba took the lighter and matched what Kankurou had done.

He inhaled on the cigarette and quickly felt its effects on his already floating mind. His body tingled with a strange feeling. He reveled in the sensation. Another text came through from Naruto. The text was only one word and it made Kiba's jaw clench.

**Carl**

Kiba refused to jump to any sudden conclusions even though he had already started walking back in the direction of the school. He took another drag from his cigarette before he text Naruto back.

**Wat about him?**

Kankurou called out to him "Hey where you going?" Kiba held out two twenties for Kankurou to take.

"This is for the food. I've gotta get back to the school something's happening." Kiba kept walking but then turned around and yelled. "Don't eat my food and I want my change!"

Kankurou nodded "Will do." Kiba had made it half way back to the school before he got another text from his blond.

** bout pressin charges!His mother's here. She talkin**

Kiba wasted no time in replying

**Wat!!?**

Kiba had sprinted the rest of the way to school and he made it there three minutes later. He entered the school and sought out someone he knew. "Have you seen Naruto?" It just so happened that it was Ino who he had addressed his question to.

Ino nodded "They called him out of Geometry to the principle's office." Kiba nodded and thanked her before he rushed off toward the principles office.

When he got there the sight that greeted him was not what he had been expecting. Tsunade was standing her desk yelling at a stout, pale woman with brown hair and ice blue eyes. Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke and Shino were all sitting in chairs in front of the desk. The woman and Tsunade both turned their attention to Kiba when he entered.

"Mr. Inuzuka where the hell have you been?" Tsunade said forgetting the fact that there was a certain decorum that as principle she much adhere to.

"Uh what's going on here?" He asked completely ignoring her question. He looked around for a chair and found none available and so he went to stand behind Naruto's seat.

"Well Mr. Inuzuka it seems that Mrs. Jenkins has some grievances that she'd like to settle." Tsunade muttered grabbing the bridge of her nose and hoping to God that this would be over soon.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked as if he were completely clueless. He had a vague idea as to what was going on but if only to keep a positive attitude Kiba didn't make any guesses out loud and instead quietly waited for an explanation.

"You little heathens will pay for what you did to my son!" the stout women shouted.

"Heathens, really is this bitch serious?" Shikamaru whispered harshly to Chouji who only silently chuckled behind his hand.

"Look lady your son's an asshole and deserved what he got and the bastard could also use a couple sessions in psycho therapy." Naruto yelled refusing to hold his tongue.

Sasuke laughed it seemed that he wasn't fazed at all, in fact he wore an amused smirk "Seems Mrs. Jenkins you fail to realize the situation here. Your son as I recall attacked my friend first and so in right Kiba was merely defending himself against your head-up-his-own-ass son. You could try to take this to court but I, for many reasons would not if I were you." The raven haired youth snickered and the continued "First of all your case is already pretty weak. And secondly next to my own Kiba's family has the most expensive team of lawyers this side of Konoha. You won't win lady. Best NOT pursue it otherwise risk getting you and your feelings hurt." Sasuke finished and everyone else had gone silent as they listened to the fact that he had practically spat in the woman's face.

Tsunade sat down at her desk once more and sighing said "I'm afraid Mrs. Jenkins this matter is out of my hands and has nothing more to do with the school. I've already punished these boys to the full extent of the school's power. Now then pressing assault and battery charges for your son will have to be taken care of privately between you and the Inuzuka's the best that I could do for you, at this point would be to call the boy's parents."

Kiba's face remained blank. His head was completely clear now and he aware of everything. The angry squat woman seemed to deflate. She looked at Kiba with hate filled eyes before she said, utterly spitting in his direction "This isn't over." With that she marched out of the office like a soldier on a mission.

Kiba sighed and the bell rang signaling the end of third period where they were all supposed to be. They now all had lunch to go to. Tsunade dismissed them wearily; she sighed and tried her best to resist the alluring call of the alcohol in her hidden desk draw.

Shikamaru breathed "Man that was a complete drag. Nothing seems to go right anymore."

"Yeah I was pretty worried for a minute there." Chouji muttered nervously wiping sweat from his bronze brow.

"Cheh, there was nothing to be worried about." Sasuke replied seeming completely calm.

"I don't think we've seen the last of that woman…" Shino muttered in usual completely out of it voice.

Kiba hadn't really been listening to any of them. His eyes were only for Naruto as he noticed the blonde hadn't spoken to him at all. Naruto feeling eyes on him turned sullenly to Kiba. Kiba opened his mouth to say something to Naruto but was cut off by a sharp shake of his head.

Naruto mouthed 'we need to talk?' Kiba nodded and deftly slipped into the bathroom they were passing and Naruto followed. The rest that were in their group either didn't notice or didn't care because none of them asked where the other two had suddenly gone.

The blonde stood before the bathroom sink his backside reflected in the mirror on the wall. "Where the hell have you been for like the past two hours Kiba?" the diminutive blonde asked of the tall jock.

"I just didn't feel like going to my first two periods Naruto. Jeez you act like I committed a murder."

"Kiba why do you smell like that?" Naruto suddenly asked. The boy raised one pale blond brow in suspicion and waited for Kiba's explanation.

"Why do I smell like what baby?" Kiba asked in return. He was trying to pretend as much as he could that he didn't already know what Naruto was talking about.

Naruto sighed, this was the guy that he loved to death and yet he had the white hot urge to smack the crap out of the taller boy. "Kiba you fucking reek of smoke. What the hell were you doing?" Kiba sighed. Could he tell Naruto the truth? Judging by the angry flare of red creeping across the blonde's cheeks his guess was absolutely not.

"I met a guy, one of those new guys from earlier in fact. He was smoking; I guess the smell clung to me…" Kiba for the most told the truth.

Naruto eyed the jock with suspicious azure orbs. After what seemed like a life time of waiting it appeared to Kiba that Naruto had accepted his story.

"I still don't like that you missed your classes." Naruto's voice was soft and it slowly floated up to the brunette ears. Kiba smirked and quickly closed the five foot gap between them. Naruto's small frame shuttered as Kiba encased the blonde in his searing embrace. The brunette inhaled the scent of his tiny lover and his head began reeling from the effects the smell had on his senses.

"Love you." Kiba muttered against the blonde crown of short hair. The taller pulled back from Naruto to look at him. He gripped the small tanned chin and locked his deep brown eyes with Naruto's bottomless blues.

Their lips met in a slow, hot smacking kiss. His hand came up to cradle the perky globes of the blonde's behind. Naruto enthusiastically pressed himself closer to the taller boy.

"Love you too." The blonde replied as he ran his fingers through the soft wild brown locks and smiled.

"Naruto…" Kiba sighed into his mouth "Don't start smiling like that it'll…do things to me." The short boy tried his best to wipe the smile off of his feature but couldn't help but let a grin beam across his face.

Another kiss ensued between them it was a slow gentle meeting of lips and both of them moaned into the kiss.

"We need to go" Naruto muttered despite the fact that his insides were starting to bubble with warmth.

"Somewhere more private?" Kiba questioned pulling the blonde to his chest.

"No somewhere to get something to eat I'm starving." Naruto whispered as he wound his arms around the brunette's neck, planting another kiss on Kiba's lips.

Remembering where he had just been Kiba grinned. Luckily he'd gotten Kankurou's number earlier. He deftly pulled his cell from his pocket. He dialed the newly added number "Yeah Kankurou where are you?" he surprised himself with how comfortable he'd grown with the older guy despite their short time of acquaintance.

"Still at the restaurant. I've got your food and your change right here with me." Kiba let out a breath as Naruto's hand traveled under his shirt. Kiba's hand followed Naruto's and he shuttered at the electric like jolt he'd felt once their hands had touched.

"Great I'll see you there in like five." Kiba sighed trying his best to sound normal as the blond tweaked his nipple.

"Ok man you better get here fast or it'll be completely cold."

"Sure." Kiba replied before hanging up. Kiba pulled both his hand and Naruto's from under his shirt.

"Come on babe." Kiba muttered hauling the willing blond from the bathroom and out into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked curious as to why Kiba was acting so weird.

"You said you were hungry right?" the older boy asked in return.

"Yeah and I meant it." Naruto replied.

"Well then I'm finna feed my baby." Naruto looked up at Kiba and saw that toothy grin he loved so much. Naruto smiled softly not paying attention to the fact that they were walking through the quiet halls of the school hand in hand.

They managed to make it out side of the school without anyone seeing their hand holding session. Kiba pulled Naruto to the student parking lot where his car sat waiting for them. Both got in after Kiba opened the doors.

The Inuzuka drove the short drive to the restaurant they had both been to so many times and they entered. Naruto was grinning, he loved this place and the people there loved him. He walked up to the counter seeing that the young daughter of the owner was working now.

'That was quick shift swap.' Kiba thought wondering where the kind old woman had gone so fast and in a hurry.

"Hey Ayame!" Naruto exclaimed. She beamed and waved fondly. "Kiba I want…" but his sentence died as he turned around and saw Kiba talking to one of the young men from before. Naruto immediately cocked a curious eyebrow. Walking over and taking a seat as Kiba had indicated to him. He waited silently for Kiba to give him the explanation that he wanted.

"This is Kankurou, a new friend of mine." Kiba said with an uncertain smile on his face.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two of them before finally saying "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Kankurou muttered he sighed and got up. "Please excuse me." Kankurou said for some reason feigning politeness. He went outside and promptly lit a cigarette. Kiba shook his head as he pulled all three of his previous orders in front of him. He scooted one of the orders over to Naruto and nodded. Naruto smiled at him and gave him a discrete peck on the cheek. Kiba grinned before opening his food and digging into it like a dog.

* * *

Tsume Inuzuka was a dedicated worker and always had been. When she worked she refused to be disturbed. It was reasonable to say that she cursed her husband for understandable reason. He'd kept her up late the night before and so this morning when she had been rushing to work she'd completely forgotten to turn her phone off before starting her rigorous work day at the family animal pharmacy lab. She was carefully measuring out a prescription for a patient of hers when her cell phone's loud, obnoxious, polyphonic shrill rang out through the quiet air around her.

She reluctantly picked up wondering who dared to interrupt her during her work hours. She looked at the caller ID for a moment and did not recognize the number which made her even more curious as to who it was calling her. When she picked up she was surprised to hear the calm voice of a woman "Hello may I speak with Tsume Inuzuka please?"

'This better be good and important!' Tsume thought to herself before she said "You're speaking with her now how may I help you ma'am?" the matriarch said trying to feign politeness.

"Yes I'm Carl Jenkins' mother Sonya. I was calling to inform you that I will be pressing charges against you for the actions of your son." Tsume face instantly contorted into one of anger and confusion.

'Who is this bitch?! Has she lost her mind!?' Tsume took in a calming breath before she replied almost too quietly "I thank you for informing me of this Mrs. Jenkins. I'd like to say that I feel you should do whatever you feel necessary just know that the end results may not be what you expect them to be." The Inuzuka women said while commending herself on the good job she'd done so far on not snapping on this crazy bitch.

"I will. Have a nice day." and with that the line went dead. Tsume completely dumbfounded threw the phone to the table and didnt care if the expensive device broke or not. She went immediately back to her work measurng out dosages, determined to move the strange event from her mind. Minutes passed before her phone rang again. Tsume cursed whatever powers that seemed to be working against her as she once again picked her phone, this time she didnt bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she asked her voice carrying over the phone louder than she would have liked.

"Yes is this Mrs. Tsume Inuzuka?" the voice of a man resonated over the phone. Whoever it was sounded professional and very sure of himself.

"Yes this is she." Tsume said frowning and moving to take a seat away from her work area.

"I'm calling to congratulate you on winning the International Animal Service Award, I am Kisame Hoshigaki and I am speaking on behalf of the Save the Critters Foundation." the man said calmly. Tsume breath hitched in her throat. "It's for your outstanding work in the field of animal medication." The woman feeling embarassed for some reason unknown to her, reddened.

"Are you serious? I really won the award?!?" Tsume had dreamed of winning this award, this honor, for years but had always been up shown by the scientist of the Nara family.

"Yes we are honoring you Mrs. Inuzuka. We would like to discuss travel arrangements for your trip to recieve your award." Tsume couldn't believe her ears. "We will be in touch at a later time. Are you free at five in the afternoon." Tsume nodded before she realized he couldn't see it.

"Yes I am." she replied slowly still not able to believe what was happening to her. It felt like a dream and her head ws spinning with the feeling of elation coursing through her veins.

"Good then I will contact you again with full details at five this afternoon." the man said before bidding her goodbye.

Tsume was so excited that she actually rushed through the rest of her work before taking the rest of the day off. She closed up the pharmacy early before heading to her family veterinary clinic where her husband would be treating sickly animals.

Biyoku Inuzuka(1) had just finished diagnosing a young puppy for heart worms and was giving the owner a prescription for the medicine they would need to purchase when his daughter Hana who was the official receptionist/part time nurse of the family clinic announced that his wife had arrived.

"What could made her cut work short to come here?" the head of the Inuzuka family thought to himself. He couldn't fathom a single thing that would warrant such behavior from his rigid spouse. "Hana tell your mother I'll be with her in a minute." he muttered while he smiled fondly at the owner of the puppy. He handed the owner the prescription and wish them well until their next appointment.

The middle aged brunette man stepped out of his office to find his wife standing just outside the door. He stopped and stared into the eyes of the woman he'd fallen in love with. She didn't seem angry in fact if his eyes weren't fooling him she seemed down right ecstatic about something. His interest was officially piqued when she walked toward him and without preamble gave him a passionate kiss. "Guess what honey!" she exclaimed after pulling away.

"What is it?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. He could only think of one thing that would make her this happy. "God tell me you're not pregnant?!" he paled at that and instantly started to deflate.

"What, no! And what if I were! You'd better be happy if we're ever to be graced with more children!" she slapped him over the head and her smile sprung to life again.

"So what is it then?" Biyoku asked finally giving up at trying to guess what it was that had made his wife act so strangely.

"I won! I won the International Animal Service Award!" she woman exclaimed practically bouncing where she stood. Biyoku hadn't seen his lover this happy in long time. He knew she had been coveting the honor for a long time and was sincerely happy that she had finally won it.

"That's so great honey!" the man bellowed. "I'm going to take out you on the town tonight to celebrate! I'll call in my brother to fill in for me here at the clinic. We can leave right now if you want!" Tsume nodded too overwhelmed now to speak. She felt as if she were floating on a cloud. She'd completely forgotten about the strange woman that had called and threatened to sue for what her son had done in a fight at school.

* * *

Kyuubi sighed as he took another drag from his cigarette. "Is it done then?" he asked nonchalantly. Kisame nodded and sat down next to Kyuubi.

"The wheels are in motion." he muttered. "It's only a matter of time." Kyuubi nodded and took another drag. He sipped at the bottle of vodka he held in his left. It was raining outside once again. He'd need something to take the edge off of his brain. The rain once again was making his head fuzzy and he felt his conscious mind slipping away as the minutes passed. He knew the Fox was trying to break through the other side of his consciousness which was why he was drinking. When the Fox made his appearance he wanted the beast to be as impaired as Kyuubi could possibly manage.

"God I hate the rain..." the blonde muttered as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch of the small hotel room Kisame had rented.

"Kyuubi maybe you should slow down." Kisame muttered lowly as he lit his own cigarette.

"Maybe you should shut the fuck up Kisame before you end up with a broken neck." Kyuubi slurred as the alcohol really started to take effect. Kisame shook his head and went about minding his own business.

Kyuubi glanced out of the window as he finished off his liquor. He threw the bottle to floor and put out the cigarette. Rain was pelting heavily against the window pane. His eyes slowly began to close of their accord. His mind was fading out, not one coherent thought passed through his head. Before his mind was completely gone however the image of a beautiful laughing blonde women flashed in his head. Her blue eyes were dancing with joy and her full lips pulled upward in almost ever present grin.

Kisame turned to his companion and noticed that he had passed out. The strange faced man shook his head and moved to lay the blonde down on his side. He was startled when the man muttered something strange in his sleep "Mom..."

* * *

Naruto harrumphed as he made his way to the locker room after his dreaded cheer leading practice. He couldn't wait to peel the sweaty uniform off. He'd, for some reason unknown to him worked really hard this practice. He was feeling unusually pissed. 'Wait I know why I'm so pissed...damn Ino.' His mind wandered back to the practice earlier. The cheerleaders had to once again share their practice space with the guys of the basketball team. And of course Kiba had been there. And of course he had been shirtless. And of course Naruto had been enjoying the wonderful view. And of course, unfortunately, he wasn't the only one.

_His blond friend Ino had also been appreciating the walking wet dream that happened to be Naruto's boyfriend. That was his friend and all considering he'd known her since his preschool days but he was ready to snapped her skinny little neck every time her eyes wondered over his man. His blood boiled at the thought of it._

_What had made it worse was that her offense did not stop at mere glancing. She'd begun to verbally express her lust for the brunette. She'd told everyone how she was planning on asking Kiba out and that she'd planned on asking him to the next school dance, which only happened to be a little over two weeks aways. He'd wanted to cuss her out and then give her a good one, two. But knew that there were so many things wrong with that. But he couldn't help but storm out of practice after her next act._

_The basketball team had been taking five and Ino had called Kiba over to where all the cheerleaders were. They'd cooed in appreciation of Kiba's shirtless body. Naruto remembered every word Ino had said "Oooh Kiba you're so built! O.M.G. you're like a model or something!" she gushed and Kiba went red around the cheeks._

_"Well you know...I try." he laughed feigning modesty. Naruto had rolled his blue eyes at Kiba's big head. _

_"No you succeed!" Ino said as she ran a hand down the tall boy's muscular forearm. "How often do you work out?" Ino asked sounding completely entranced. That's when Naruto snapped. Ino's hand started to trail over the rippled muscles of Kiba's chest and made their way to his abs. Naruto was red in the face from utter anger. He stormed off, out of the gym room. Sakura who had been the only girl not gawking at Kiba had seen Naruto's heated exit. She chased after him but he had already retreated into the boys locker room. _

"That bastard!" Naruto muttered to himself fiercely. He shook his head and continued to curse to himself. 'How could he just stand there and let her do all of that right in front of me. God he's such a dick. And that Ino isn't any better I could have sworn she was supposed to be riding Shikamaru's jock!' he thought. He punched a random locker and the resounding impact rang throughout the room. He sighed and slumped down onto a bench.

He quickly changed out of his uniform as practice was over by now anyway. He pulled on his clothes knowing the basketball team would be in the room soon to take a shower from their practice. The blond exited the locker room and ignored everyone as he waited for basketball practice to be officially over. Unfortunately Sasuke had a student council meeting and wouldn't be able to give him a lift home. He'd have to wait for Kiba. He glanced at the crowd of cheerleaders still ogling Kiba as he hadnt gone to rejoin the practice when the coach had called for them to get back to their practice game. Gai finally had to drag Kiba back to the game himself. Had Naruto not been so utterly mad at the boy he too would have been ogling as Kiba worked the court. As time passed on Naruto stared at the gymnasium door and then something strange happened. In walked two of the new students. The redhead Gaara and his brunette older brother whose name he knew was Kankurou. Gaara looked absolutely agitated.

The redhead snatched away from Kankurou who had been dragging him into the room. He silently hissed something at his brother. The older guy shrugged and said something back and then walked over to where Gai was standing watching the end of the practice game.

Gaara however made his way over to the bleachers where Naruto had been sitting for the last fifteen minutes. He sat only a few feet away from the blonde and nodded in Naruto's general direction. Naruto nodded back not sure of what else to do.

"Your name's Naruto right?" the boy silently asked not even turning toward the smaller boy's direction.

"Yes it is." Naruto replied softly. He wondered what had made the boy talk to him. 'Maybe he's just being friendly.'

"Were you watching the cheerleaders practice?" the redhead asked suddenly.

"No I'm, completely against my will, apart of the team." Naruto muttered and the boy raised one of his barely visible eyebrow. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked curiously figuring the worst the guy could do was tell him to go fuck off.

"My brother wants to join the basketball team." Gaara sighed. "And since he told my father that he wanted join, my father demands I join too." the redhead sighed looking at his brother who he was silently cursing in his mind.

"Thats ruff bud." Gai blew the whistle signaling to the members of the basketball team that the practice was over. Naruto watched his douche bag of a boyfriend saunter off into the locker room, guffawing at something the upperclassman Lee had said.

Naruto shrugged off the pissed feeling he felt watching Kiba exit the room. 'Cocky asswhole.' he thought. "So where are you from?" Naruto asked mainly to take his mind off of Kiba. He and Gaara had a pretty pleasant conversation. The redhead was really quiet and a shade shy but he was okay Naruto surmised. They'd talked until Kiba and some pf the other members of the team came out freshly showered and smelling pleasant once again.

Kiba's eyes instantly narrowed when he spotted Naruto chatting it up with Kankurou's redheaded little brother.

End of Chapter

Sorry people this pretty much another filler chapter. I couldnt really squeeze that many major events into this chapter but next is gonna be really . lol but yeah sorry. If this chapter sucked feel free to tell me so. I wont get too mad. Someone asked me if Kyuubi and Kisame were going to do something to Kiba's terrible parents well we're about to find out arent we!

Any criticism is welcome so please give it...um yeah well that's all.

1. Okay so as far as I know Kiba's father was never given a name. I know somewhere along the lines Kiba says that his mother scared him away so yeah I had to make up a name I chose that one because like all the other Inuzuka names it names a body part of a dog. So yeah thats why I chose that name if anyone knows whether or not Kiba's father was ever truly named then I would be glad to know it so that I can change it. Thx!

2 One more thing that Animal Foundation and that award as far as I know are completely made up lol


	16. Last Goodbye To Mom

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru possibleShikaCho One-sided SasuSaku

Chapter 16: Last Goodbye To Mom

Naruto was so pissed he couldnt sit still. He was staring out the window of Kiba's car and he was pointedly not talking the older brunnette. 'Kiba such an assnut!' He couldnt believe that, not only had his boyfriend let their easy friend Ino drool all over him, but he had also come up to he and Gaara and promptly snatched Naruto from his seat and dragged him from the gym. Naruto hardly had time to process the fact that Kiba had been totally rude before the two were well out of the building and in sight of Kiba's car. Naruto had silently entered the car without revolt although he had slammed the door so hard that Kiba winced and wondered whether the door would be damaged. Kiba got in after the blond and took off.

The air in the car was charged with tension. Naruto kept his gaze staring out the window. He feared what he would do if he looked at the brunnet. Kiba hadnt attempted to get him to talk to him so Naruto surmised that Kiba must have been ticked by something himself. Any other time Naruto would have been all too willing to try and bring the older boy a better mood but at the moment Narusto didnt care that Kiba was angry.

Minutes ticked by as they drove through the city and Naruto started to wonder exactly where they were going, if there destination had been to his house they should have made it their fifteen minute prior. Naruto assumed that Kiba must be trying to think or something because he had a tendency to just drive aimlessly when he wanted to think. Naruto had always thought it was a stupid habit considering all the gas he'd waste but he wasnt filling up the gas tank he never said anything about it. Finally Kiba pulled over on a random street. He sighed, which was the first time the boy had made a sound in the past forty minutes.

"Naruto." Kiba spoke but the adressed blond did not respond. He didnt even bother to turn and look at the jock. Kiba tried again "Naruto!"

At Kiba's raised voice Naruto turned and yelled "What the fuck do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want? How about an explanation?" Kiba's voice had been calm only seconds before. He had planned to talk to Naruto civilly that had been what he had been driving around for the past hour or so for, so that he could clear his head and think about the best way to approach the situation. That had been his plan, at least until his blond had snapped on him.

"An explanation for what exactly?" despite himself the blue eyed boy had lowered his voice and was talking softly to his lover. Even though he was still beyond pissed he couldnt help but notice hot and notice to mention sexy was when he made that strange expression. It was a weird mesh of anger, frustration, and the ever present twinkle of love that Naruto always saw when looked into Kiba's brown orbs.

"For your unscrupulous flirting with that Gaara kid!" Kiba exclaimed he wasnt exactly yelling but his voice still held the same amount of underlying strength that it did when he yelled.

"Unscrupulous?" Naruto questioned intellegently. 'Seriously Kiba is the only jock I know whose brain function actually improves when he's pissed!' Naruto thought but had to force himself not to laugh. Now was not the time for that. "Okay, look I dont know what you mean unscrupulous but I will tell your dumbass this and I'll only say once in case you didnt already know this. I LOVE YOUR DUMBASS! God I cant believe you just sat there with that serious ass face and said that. I should slap you into another ethinicity for that! How'd you like to mexican!?" Naruto yelled. But he wasnt done "And you know what I should be the only one whose mad here! What the hell was all that crap with Ino!"

Forgetting everything else Naruto had said for the moment, Kiba focused on the Ino comment "What are you even talking about Naruto? What crap with Ino are you talking about?"

"All that crap in the gym about an hour ago let me quote what happened for you 'Oooh Kiba you're so built! O.M.G. you're like a model or something!' " Naruto quoted Ino with an overly sweet and too high pitched voice before he said in very bad impression of Kiba's voice "Well you know...I try." Naruto ended with a glared point right at his boyfriend. "She was all fucking over you Kiba and you... you really seemed to like it." The blond stated his voice was soft by the end of the sentence. He looked up and Kiba and they locked eyes.

Hazy blue eyes stole away Kiba's breath as Naruto's eyes began to tear up just a bit whether it was from anger or sadness Kiba couldnt tell. Naruto had a tendency to bawl when he was really upset and couldnt take out his anger on something, he didnt really cry it was more like his eyes just started overflowing. Kiba wondered if he was really that mad. Whether the blond was mad or sad Kiba never wanted to watch his love cry or spill tears, it was a sight that broke the jock's heart.

"Naruto..." Kiba repeated. "It didnt mean anything, I mean, I didnt think it was that much of a big deal." Kiba muttered. He had completely forgotten about his own anger. He was only worried about making sure Naruto was mad anymore.

Naruto shook his head "You didnt think it would be that big of a deal? Honestly Kiba how would you feel I just let somebody else hang all over me and grope me while simultaneously shamelessly flirting with me." Naruto just sighed as if he were tired of talking about the subject. He asked himself 'Why did I fall in love with an assnut!"

Kiba knew exactly how he would have felt and that when he remembered what he had been only minutes ago seething about "Naruto you're really one to talk when you were obviously flirting with that Gaara kid."

Naruto rounded on Kiba "You're such an assnut! Really? Okay let me tell you something! You wanna know what we were talking about the entire time! I was talking to him about you and what an ass you were! Not once did he ever make a pass at me nor I him!" Naruto yelled for real this time and Kiba's ears rang slightly from the volume of the rant. Kiba hadnt had time to respond for Naruto had unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car and had started walking away. Kiba rushed out after him.

"Naruto wait!" Kiba called as he ran to catch up to the small blond boy who seemed to gain speed just from being extremely cheesed. Kiba caught up with Naruto and touched his shoulder before Naruto whirled on the brunnett. Fortunately Kiba was fast enough to catch to fist that had come flying toward his face. "Look I'm sorry okay!" But Naruto wouldnt hear it with his other hand he made to slap the taller boy but again Kiba was just fast enough the smaller boy's wrist. Naruto struggle his wrists from Kiba's grasp but the older one was unrelenting.

"Kiba let me go! NOW!" the blue eyed boy exclaimed. Again his eyes welled. 'Damn Kiba...why is it so hard to stay mad at him.' Naruto thought as Kiba's hold on him held strong to his struggling. He tried his best not to notice how warm the brunette's hands were or how close Kiba actually was.

Kiba looked down at his blond love and could only see the frustration and hurt in them. He'd fucked up not once but twice. 'Hehe I guess I am an assnut...whatever the hell that is.' Kiba not seeing any other way to get the blond to stop struggling did the only thing he could do. He fastened his hold on Naruto wrists a little tighter and leaned in closer to the blond.

The sunshine haired youth seemed to know what Kiba was going to do and shook his head from side to side as if he was gesturing 'no'. Kiba's head only came closer and closer. In the end he'd missed Naruto's lips but that didnt take away the affect as he laid his lips on Naruto's right cheek. He allowed his tongue to dart out and lick Naruto from his cheek to his neck. Naruto's body began to relax and he shivered from Kiba's ministrations. Kiba kissed his way back up to Naruto's cheek. He continued to kiss the same spot over and over again until finally Naruto reluctantly turned his forward and face his boyfriend head on. When Kiba's lips had connected with Naruto's the brunette no longer had to hold the smaller boy's wrist as they dropped down to his sides. Almost immediately after, they wound themselves around Kiba's neck. They broke apart for breath.

"I'm...sorry...babe" Kiba spoke between kisses. His arms curled around Naruto's waist and drew him in closer.

"You know you're an assnut right?" Naruto asked breathily as he and Kiba were taking gulps of air due to the lack oxygen while they were kissing.

"I am. I deserve to be punished." Kiba replied smirking down at his love. Naruto stared at him as he wasnt sure he'd been being sarcastic or not. In the end Naruto gave up and began walking back to the car.

Naruto stopped a few feet from the car, he turned and stared straight into Kiba's eyes "You asked me before if I loved you and if I would stay with...Kiba I meant what I said then, please dont ever doubt and I wont doubt your love for me either. But from now on nobody touches your body but me!" Naruto said "Got it?"

Kiba nodded, he smirked at his blond's possesiveness.

* * *

Kiba pulled his car up to his house and walked up the side walk to the large house. Before he reached the door however his mother had come out of it loaded down with three big leather suit cases while his father followed with four more. Kiba wondered absently if once he was fully grown if he would be as big as his dad was and be able to comfortably caring four over-sized, over-stuffed suit cases. But then he realized that he didnt have any idea what was going on. "Mom are you going somewhere?" Kiba asked.

"Oh yes I finally got the award!" his mother cheered he hadnt needed her to explain what award she meant. There was only one that would make her act this way and it was a relief that she had finally won it.

"Congradulations mom! That's so awesome!" even though his mother had lied to him and had threatened the love of his life with bodily harm he was still happy for her.

"Isnt it!?!" she exclaimed and hugged her son. "I'll be gone for about eight days so be good for your father and your sister!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am" he muttered back stiffly and nodded his consent. With not much more said between them he watched as his father and mother loaded her car and soon she was driving off down the road. Kiba had no idea why he didnt think his mother should go on this trip. He had a bad feeling. The more he thought on it the more he had a strange, scary feeling that that had been the last time he would say goodbye to his mom.

* * *

Green eyes scanned the image in the mirror. Sakura had one word for her own reflection as she stared in repulsion at it. 'Ew!' she thought savagely, honestly even she couldnt fool herself into thinking that she didnt look horrible at the moment. Her usually healthy, milky, palor was really more of a stark white, almost ghostly white. Her sea green eyes were bloodshot. Her pink hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. She started to get bags under her eyes after all the sleep she'd lost over the past few days. She grimaced at the tiny bit of puke that had managed to cling to her chin. She'd woken in middle of the night completely and utterly nauseus. She'd rushed to the porecelain throne of her toilet and proceded to make a disgusting mess of it. This had been occuring for the past week and she wasnt sure what exactly was wrong with her. This virus, for that is what she thought it had to be, had come from absolutely nowhere and she was quickly starting to tire of it.

Seeing the bit of puke made her stomach churn uncomfortably and she immediately sped back to her toilet and emptied what was left in her stomach into the bile filled bowl. When she was done she heaved in big sighs to try and help her relearn to breathe. 'God whatever this is really sucks!' She thought of all the possible things that could be wrong with her and she was sure she hadnt been food poisoned. She was almost certain that she hadnt come down with a flu or anything like that even though something inside her head wanted to believe this theory desperately. Her mind continued to wonder to all the possibilities. She then thought of one possibility, but she cringed away from the thought. 'That cant be it...I mean I think I would know if...no I cant be...'

Her face got even paler and the thought alone was enough to make stoop over the toilet again heave up her guts.

* * *

Tsume Inuzuka cursed her own self for her weakness. She had a very old fear airplanes and flights, which was why she was in the predicameant she was in at the moment. She was currently driving through the thickest blanket she'd ever seen in her life, and it didn't help that it was night time and dark. Not to mention the area was moist with recent percipitation and so she tried her best to creep along the road she been told would be the fastest way to her destination. Once or twice she had actually lost track of the road. She had almost had a head on collision with another car because she'd drifted over to the left too far. Luckily she'd been able to swerve back over to her side of the road at the last second. The fog was so thick that she could barely see ten feet in front of her car. Thinking that it was safe to try and speed up a bit Tsume pressed a little harder on the accelerator. Just then there were loud _POW POW_ noises. Tsume screamed as her tires deflated and rubber slipped on the slicked pavement of the road. Tsume tried gain control of the car but it spun and spun until...._BANG_.

* * *

"Kyuubi...it's soooo boring! We've been waiting here for hours!" Kisame whined in his deep voice. The strange faced man took a deep drag off of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke on a sigh.

"Kisame shut the hell up before I let the Fox out prematurely tonight!" Kyuubi threatened and Kisame didnt make another complaint. "Beside the bitch should passing by sooner or later." Kyuubi said as reclined his driver seat. They were sitting indistinguishable old black car that had no license plates, no windsheild wipers, and ruptured exhaust pipe that roared when the car was on. They were parked on the side of an unfrequented byway. They were simply waiting for a certain car to drive. They knew that the car would come this way.

"What if she got on a plane?" Kisame suddenly asked as he rolled down his and actually tried to get a spoonful of the fog that was as thick as pea soup.

"She wouldnt you idiot I told you that already. Where the hell did you pull that spoon from?" Kyuubi said as he ran a frustrated hand through his blond.

"My ass wanna help me put it back?" Kisame grinned crookedly and Kyuubi rolled his eyes and stared back out of his window. That proved to be pointless because of the fog he couldnt see a damn thing.

"So genius who are we going to see her coming through this fog?" Kisame asked. Kyuubi at his partner and wondered if all the alcohol and marijauna, along with a few other drugs had finally stolen away his last brain cell.

"Look just leave that up to the Fox." Kyuubi sighed. As he thought of his other half, he guessed that now would be as good a time as any. Taking a deep breath. He pictured the woman with the brilliant grinned and the dancing ocean blue orbs. And just like that Kyuubi wasnt there anymore instead he was replaced by someone who could scare even Kisame.

The Fox stared intently down the road. Kisame watched the psycho other half of his partner warily. He appeared as though he were listening to something that Kisame couldnt hear. "Come on." The commanded and Kisame followed without question. They both exited the car. Just then car went passed them the driver seeming not to have noticed them. The swiftly brandished two M1911's and shot off two shot simultaneously. _POW POW! _As was expecting the bullets found their targets despite the fact that the Fox should have been blinded by the fog. The car spun out of control and _BANG! _ The car spun off the road and crashed into tree. The car had been wrapped around the tree like a ribbon...

* * *

End of Chapter

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know this update probably has hella mistakes but I'll fix em soon!

Oh I hope no one took office to anything in this chapter


	17. Uneasy

Disclaimer: The only thing Naruto I own is the stupid poster on my wall

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai maybe some Yuri/Shoujo-ai Het bad language, sexual content and references, I think really kinky stuff as well, at least I think so. If any of these things offends you then please don't read thanks.

Summary: In high school everyone has somewhere they belong. Sasuke is student council president. Shikamaru is the head skater boy. Kiba is top jock. While Naruto's CHEERLEADER! In a high school where homosexuality is rarely accepted, what will happen when Konoha High's number one jock starts dating a cheerleader? Better than it sounds. Not a crack fic! KibaNaru

Pairings: KibaNaru KakIru possibleShikaCho One-sided SasuSaku

Chapter 17: Uneasy

"Sakura would you calm down and tell me what you're thinking?" Ino nearly yelled at the strawberry blonde girl.

Sakura stopped pacing for the spance of a second to glance at her friend. "Ino do you have any idea what this means for my life? I don't think I can do it Ino...but I know that I can't give it up."

"So if you really are pregnant you're going to keep it?" The blonde girl asked of her friend as worry pinched her barbie like features.

"I mean Ino, I can't imagine that if I am, that I would have the heart to give it up. Even now when I don't even know if I am pregnant I'm starting to love the idea of it. But don't get it confused I'm not so stupid that I don't realize how this will effect my life. I know it'll be hard but...I don't know, I just dont think I could give it up." Sakura had stopped her incessant pacing by the end of her explanation. She'd taken a seat on the edge of her bathtub next to Ino. Currently they were awaiting the results of the home pregnancy test Sakura had just taken about five minutes ago.

"What are you going to tell Sasuke?" she questioned the pink haired girl as the question popped up in her head.

"Oh god! Forget about Sasuke for a second, what am I going to tell my parents? HOW am I going to tell my parents?" she exclaimed as she realized just how far up shit creak she must be.

"Well let's not get too worked up yet Sakura! We don't even know if you are really pregnant yet." Ino replied trying to make her friend worry just a little less. If she was pregnant she knew all the stressing wouldn't be good for either her or her potential baby.

"It's time for the moment of truth." Sakura muttered sullenly. Fear for what her life may become edged into her mind as she picked up the little plastic stick. The strip it showed was pink and if she'd read the instructions on the box right then pink meant positive...

"It's positive..." Sakura read and then collasped, luckily Ino was there to catch her in time.

Kiba and Naruto walked into the mall strolling at a leisurely pace. They would be shopping for the upcoming dance that was now only a week away. They had decided that in order to stay out of trouble they would each take their own dates. They had planned most of their activities for that night. So far they'd planned to meet all of their friends at their favorites restaurant, with their dates for early dinner. From there they'd be making their way to the dance. Staying until about eleven and then heading to a bonfire that only a select few were invited to. After that they'd retire the night at Naruto's house.

Honestly Naruto didn't want Kiba to go to the dance with anyone else but him but after some persuasion from the brunette Naruto was convinced that it might not be the best idea. Naruto smiled because during their negotiations Kiba had consented to the blonde's demand that he not take anyone that he himself didnt approve of. So of course their friend Ino was instantly scratch off the list.

The blonde girl was sorely disappointed when Kiba had rejected her, but was instantly over it when Shikamaru had gathered to energy to ask her to the dance. Everyone knew that she had been waiting for Shikamaru to ask her. Thing was he'd waited so long to ask her that she feared he wouldn't. So to save face she turned her attention to Kiba.

As the two walked through the mall checking out stores, neither could help but notice that they were being checked out. Naruto finally getting fed up pointed out a vintage clothing store and in they went. At first they were just browsing but after a few minutes Naruto realized they had some really nice things. He had ended up buying his entire outfit for the dance. It consisted of an orange button up short sleeve dress shirt, along with that there was a small black silk vest that would go over it. Then there was a black orange dotted bow tie, black hat with an orange trim and then black pants that drew the eye to his rear.

"You look hot babe." Kiba said as Naruto modeled the ensamble for him. Naruto smiled and gave Kiba a quick peck on the lips before going back into the fitting room to take it off. Kiba waited silently for Naruto to finish changing back into his regular clothes. His eyes gazed over the nearby rack of jewelry and something caught his eyes. It was a watch and Kiba eyes took in the price not batting a lash at it. He knew Naruto would love it. Making his way quickly to the counter and calling the clerk, he bought it using his debit card.

"You know we do inscriptions." the clerk suggested smiling at him. He thought about it and made the quick decision to get it inscribed.

"When can I pick it up?" Kiba asked anxiously.

"It will be ready in a week." the woman said beaming at him in a friendly way. "He's a lucky a guy." she said winking at the brunette. Kiba felt his face go red for a few seconds before he felt someone behind him and he turned to see Naruto smiling up at him.

"Buying something Kiba?" the blonde asked.

Kiba not wanting Naruto to know about his most recent purchase said "Yes actually I'm buying everything for you." Naruto's eyes bulged and he looked panicked for some reason.

"Kiba you dont have to do that. I wont let you." he said looking into the chocolate orbs of his boyfriend.

"But I want to and I am so get over it." Kiba told him, suficiently ending the argument. Naruto piled his purchases up on the counter and waited for the clerk to ring them up. He almost blanched at the total; it would have taken a big chunk out of his bank account. Naruto would have had to work overtime at the community center where he had managed to work his way up to assistant activities director.

Again Kiba made the purchase and didnt even blink at the price. Sometimes because of Kiba's demeanor Naruto forgot just how loaded his boyfriend really was. "Thanks love.: Naruto said softly as he took up Kiba's hand and gave the back of it a kiss.

"It was no problem babe don't worry about it." the taller boy said as they exited the store and continued to walk through the mall. "I don't know about you but I'm starving." Kiba nearly moaned as his stomach agreed to his statement.

"Then let's head to the food court." Naruto suggested and soon they were surrounded by a myriad of fast food restaurants. Finding a restaurant they both could agree on they ordered and were making their way to find a table soon enough. While searching for a table they heard someone calling their names.

The couple turned to find Chouji, Shikamaru and Sasuke all sitting at a table not far away. The two smiled as they made their way to their friends. When they sat all their friends eyed them anxiously.

Naruto noticing first asked "Something wrong with you guys' eyes or something? What the hell are you all staring at?"

"Well for one this the first time we've seen you two together in public. We just want to see how you guys act." Shikamaru replied in a bored, nonchalant tone. He eyed his fingernails like there was something under them that he didnt like.

"Oh you mean whether we're gonna flaunt our love around in everyone's face?" Kiba added in grinning wickedly. For some reason Naruto didnt like that look knowing that his brunette was up to something.

"Well I dont think you guys have to worry about that. I mean we're not exhibionists or anything." Naruto said nervously as they all stared at Kiba. The brunette seemed to be pondering something.

"Why not babe? We've got nothing to hide or be ashamed of. Besides screw these mall people they dont know us so why should they care." Kiba replied sliding closer to the blonde, on the uncomfortable food court bench. Naruto felt a sweat break out on his forehead as Kiba gazed into his blue orbs, his own chocolate eyes emanating heat and passion.

"Kiba why cause a scene? I mean what if-" in mute movement Kiba's lips found Naruto's, silencing his protests efficiently. Naruto tried to fight it pounding feebly away at Kiba's chest but soon he found himself moaning into the older boy's mouth as their tongues touched, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Kiba seeing that Naruto had given up on resisting got more bold. His hands found purchase under the blonde's shirt as they sought out smooth skin. Naruto drew his arms around Kiba's shoulders. The shorter boy gasped as Kiba's mouth found a sensitive spot on his collarbone. The brunette's free hand was tugging down the collar of Naruto's shirt exposing more of his supple flesh.

Naruto arched into Kiba's touch as the boy's hand found his nipple, tweaking it. Shikamaru deciding that Kiba had made his point cleared his throat. "I think you two should cool it down. Mall security is headed our way." Upon hearing that Kiba pulled away from Naruto just long enough follow Shikamaru's gaze, and found a stout man in uniform making a beeline for their table. Smirking, Kiba stole Naruto's lips once again; plunging his tongue into the slighter boy's mouth and massaging the muscle within.

The security guard's eyes bulged and his pace quickened; gapping the distance easily. Carefully fixing his facial features into a professional and semi-polite mask the man tapped Kiba on the shoulder. When Kiba pulled from away Naruto's mouth seconds later, there was a wet smacking sound and the guard frowned; his professional veneer shattered. "Excuse me young man but I'm afraid this is a family based establishment and I have to ask you to stop or you'll have to leave." the guard said as if he were picking his words carefully.

Silent Kiba faced the guard, sizing him up. In an instant Kiba could see the disgust behind the man's fragile mask of profressionalism. Kiba's lips smacked Naruto's one more time for good measure."Fine." was all Kiba said dismissing the man without another thought.

Red faced the man accepted Kiba's response and walked away sullenly. Naruto was glaring at the brunette jock. The blonde was mad that Kiba had decided to show his ass like that. It was completely immature. Not to mention the fact that Kiba had turned something that had always been intimate between the two of them into a show for everyone to laugh at. 'Jerk!' was all Naruto could think.

Kiba smirked turning his attention back to the table full of his friends and his lover. Shikamaru looked like he was trying to suppress laughter, Chouji was openly chuckling and Sasuke looked irritated. Finally turning his attention to Naruto, the athletic teen grimaced. "What?" asked eyeing Naruto.

"Nothing." Naruto turned his gaze away his bottom lip jutting slightly as his brow furrowed and his face set into an angry expression. Kiba could tell the blonde waa upset. Eyeing the faces of their friends, Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm; dragging him to the nearest restroom.

Once in one of the few stalls in the public restroom, Kiba pinned Naruto to the wall of the stall. Staring him directly in the eyes he said "What's the matter Naruto?"

The blonde boy stared up at Kiba, his face not giving anything away other than that he was upset. "Nothing, Kiba. It's stupid just forget it." Naruto replied his words as cold as he felt.

"What the hell do you mean? It's not stupid! If you're upset you need to tell me why, so I can fix it." Kiba retorted vehemently. He was getting pissed now. How could he make his boyfriend feel better if he didnt tell him what was wrong. "Naruto talk to me baby. What did I do this time?" Kiba asked. He picked up Naruto's hand, which was hanging loosely at his side, and brought it to his face. His lips kissed the palm of the blonde's hand and a shiver ran down his spine. "Talk love." Kiba muttered putting his forehead against the younger boy's.

"I don't know what to say." Naruto uttered truthfully. "I mean I just dont see how you can be so sweet one moment and a total ass the next!" Naruto explained his voice raising by the time he finished his sentence. The ire he felt was burning in his azure orbs and Kiba could easily see that.

"What did I do Naru-boo" Kiba asked his face but a breath away from Naruto's. Naruto stared at him trying not to fall for the older boy's charm. Geeze did Kiba have to be so hot?

"How about the fact that you just put on a show for everybody and their mama! Kiba that was so uncalled for! I can understand not being ashamed to show how we feel about each other but Kibaa you went entirely too far. Worse yet you turned something that was special between the two of us into some sort freak show! I really appreciate that, NOT!" The brunette winced at the end of Naruto's tyrade. The blonde was out of breath from talking so rapidly. His lips were parted and his eyes were wide and burning with passion.

"Naruto...I didn't..." Kiba started.

"Think? Yeah I know you didn't Kiba. God, I love you but it seems like sometimes you dont consider my feelings or how your actions will affect me." Naruto sighed. "From the very first time we kissed it was something special to me. And I thought it was to you too..." the blonde trailed off not continuing his thought.

"It is Naruto. Which is why I wanted people to see us. I want everyone to know that you are mine and nobody else's." Kiba said feeling like a total ass. He hadn't realized that Naruto would feel this way. He justed wanted people, namely Naruto to know that he wasnt afraid to admitt he loved the blonde. "I wanted you to know that...That I'm not afraid to let people know how I feel about you. I guess I got carried away when that rent a cop came over. I'm sorry babe!"

Naruto listened to what Kiba said and couldnt help but smile at his words. 'Why cant I stay mad at him?' Naruto thought to himself. Then he thought 'Must really be love.'

Seeing Naruto's smile Kiba encircled the shorter boy in his arms bringing him close. "You know I love you to death right?" Kiba whispered into the blonde's ear.

Shuddering from sensation Naruto "Yeah I know. I love you too Bone Head!" Kiba smirked at the old nickname and his mouth went to work on Naruto's ear.

Awakening she couldnt help but reach for her head, which was pounding like someone was taking a jack hammer to her skull. She didnt know where she was but she did know that it was dark, cold and smelly. Upon trying to move she discovered that she was bond from the waist down. Moaning into the darkness Tsume Inuzuka tried to remain calm as she went over the last few things she remembered before waking up in this god forsaken place.

She had been driving to the hotel where she would stay for the award ceremony. But then she couldn't see a thing through the fog. One of her tires blew and she had lost control of the car before it wrapped around a tree. She had almost thanked her lucky stars that she was alive before realization smacked her hard in the face. Where the hell was she? How did she get here? And why was she tied up?

Panic racked her mind and adrenaline made her heart race. Always the one to choose fight rather flight Tsume began to struggle against her restraints. For the first time she noticed that her wrists were chained to the wall behind her with shackles. 'Oh come the hell on! Where the hell do you even get shackles nowadays!' her eratic mind thought if only for a second trying keep her usually domineering demeanor intact. She took a few deep breaths. She thought to herself 'Oviously someone brought me here. Which means they will show themselves eventually...' her thoughts trailed to her captor wondering who the hell it could be. Sure with the kind of abbrasive personality she had there was no doubt that she had made many enemies while walking down the path of life.

But most of the people who came to mind were people from when she was a young woman, wild and in the prime of her youth. Since becoming a mother she had become much more subdued then she used to be. The only time that her aggressive nature came out now was when it involved her baby boy. She smiled bitterly thinking she'd never see any of her family ever again. She wished with all her might that she hadn't insisted on her husband staying behind and taking care all the family businesses.

Sitting in the darkness of the dank room, she began to let tears well as she realized that she would likely die in this horrid place. But then something struck in her mind that gave her a slight glimmer of hope. Maybe who ever her kidnappers were werent after her life. Maybe they simply wanted ransom money. If that was all then, they could have all the money in her seperate bank account, if it meant she'd walk free and see her family again. Letting the bleak light of false hope glimmer in her mind, she tried to think of a way to get her captors attention.

"They've been in there forever." Chouji muttered as he played with the straw sticking out of his soda cup. "Their food is going to get cold." Shikamaru sighed, figuring he knew what the two were up to. Sasuke who had long ago laid his head down on the table and zoned out, glanced up at Chouji's words.

Checking the time on his phone, Sasuke nodded his agreement with Chouji. It had been almost a half hour. Those two just couldnt keep it in their pants for more then a few hours. He laughed silently when he realized that he should probably be the last one to speak on that subject. Finally spotting the two missing legs in their group, Sasuke sighed. 'God, it's about damn time...' Seeing the blonde and brunette making their way back to their table he sat up straighter. Then he jumped when his phone vibrated from his pocket in the back of his jeans. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I've been jumpy all day like I'm waiting for bad news or something...' he thought as he checked his caller ID and saw Sakura's face and number appear on the screeen.

His friends looked at him in askance as they readjusted to let Naruto and Kiba rejoin them. Sasuke mouthed 'Sakura' before answering the phone and muttered an agitated "Yeah?"

"Sasuke where are you right now?" the pink haired girl asked from the other end of the phone. Her voice carrying over the end of the line making his cock jump and his heart thump once he realized that she didnt sound excited to talk to him.

Scowling profusely, he answered "I'm at the North Leaf mall." his voice barely a whisper. Every second that passed Sasuke became more and more agitated and he knew something must have been wrong.

"Could you meet me somewhere? It's important..." her voice trailed off making the knot that had started to twist in the boy's stomach wind even tighter.

"Yeah no problem..." Sasuke answered as everyone at the table was taking in his facial expression. Shikamaru and Naruto both looked worried while Chouji and Kiba were looking curious. "Where do you want me to meet you?" he uttered softly and turned away from his friends, not wanting them to see how anxious he really was.

"My house, as soon as possible." she said and then hung up. Not believing that she would hang up on him he called her name a couple of times before he heard the connection go completely dead. 'FUCK!' he screamed in his head. "I have to go guys." he said as smoothly as ever, despite his inner turmoil.

"Sakura alright?" Naruto of course asked. His worry was evident on his face and Sasuke wondered how it was so easy for him to wear his heart on his sleeve like that.

The lithe raven haired boy nodded "As far as I know." he didnt lie but he had a feeling he was about find out that she wasn't alright at all.

End of Chapter

Im so sorry that this chapter was kinna short and suckish. But to be fair this was just to get me to fall back into this fic you know. Like a filler if you will next update will be sooner and better once again sorry and I hope enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
